


Second Chances

by NZLisaM



Series: the Second Chances Universe [1]
Category: Full House (US)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NZLisaM/pseuds/NZLisaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two and a half years after Becky’s death, Jesse develops romantic feelings for the last person he thought possible, Kimmy Gibbler! (Set Summer 1998)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own ‘Full House’, Warner Brothers does; I am merely borrowing Jeff Franklin’s fantastic characters, so don’t sue me.
> 
> EDITORS: A special thank you to my three editors – Heather, Kathryn, and Angela, for picking up the stupid errors I overlooked, and for reading this story, and enjoying it.
> 
> WARNING FOR ROMANTIC PAIRINGS: Non-Traditional Pairing: Jesse/Kimmy. If you are offended by this pairing, you probably aren’t going to enjoy this story. You have been warned! Also contains Stephanie/Original-Created Character, Joey/Original-Created Character, some, Jesse/Original-Created Character.
> 
> WARNING FOR CHARACTER DEATH: Rebecca Katsopolis: She has already died in this story, but her death is mentioned throughout. So sorry to Becky fans (I have nothing against the character myself), but in order for the Jesse/Kimmy pairing to work, she had to go. I debated over going the divorce route, but I honesty couldn’t see the characters divorcing.
> 
> SEASON FIVE: Any mistakes due to events that occurred in Season 5 are all my own. I haven’t bought that Season yet, therefore haven’t seen the episodes in years.
> 
> OTHER NOTES: You may think that the idea of Jesse/Kimmy is kind of odd, but if one other person (aside from me) likes the idea, then the story was worth posting. The idea occurred to me while watching Season 4, so I decided to run with it, and found the story just evolved from there. When I first started writing it, I hadn’t actually ever seen Season’s, 7 and 8; I must have missed those Seasons when they originally screened! For me, those later Season’s, further reinforced the idea of Jesse/Kimmy. After doing a google search for Jesse/Kimmy fan fiction, I came up with zilch, which really surprised me, as I thought there was fan fiction for every programme, and any pairing these days? If anyone knows of any, let me know!
> 
> Anyway, that’s more than enough out of me. Enjoy!
> 
> ~Lisa.

Kimmy Gibbler made her way across campus, breathing a sigh of relief; knowing that her last exam for the year was finally over. It had been difficult, but Kimmy thought she had done okay. Time would tell when her grades arrived in the mail later this summer, but for now she had the entire summer ahead of her with no classes to stress over. Her best friend in the whole world DJ Tanner was flying in from Dartmouth next week as well, so all was good.

“Bye Kimmy! Have a great summer!” a student she knew called out, as Kimmy made her way past the Arts building.

“Same to you!” Kimmy smiled back, waving, but didn’t stop to chat. Quickly she hurried down the stairs to the parking lot where her car was parked. During the summer between High School and College, Kimmy’s older brother Garth (who had been occupying the Gibbler’s garage apartment) had moved out, leaving it free for Kimmy. This gave Kimmy and her parents the much needed freedom and space they both desperately desired. Garth had migrated all the way to Florida to work in a surf shop, and as an added bonus had given Kimmy his car ‘Wild Thing’ to drive. Kimmy missed Garth, as he was always a lot of fun, but Florida suited him down to the ground. DJ and Kimmy had visited him the previous spring break where Kimmy had been pleased to discover that he was now managing the surf shop, and dating a girl who was sweet and kind, and reminded Kimmy a lot of DJ.

Kimmy quickly unlocked the car, and throwing her books onto the passenger seat climbed behind the wheel. Starting the car she drove out of the parking lot, heading for home, deep in thought.

She was currently dividing her time between her Community College courses, waiting tables at the Smash Club, and sitting for Nicky and Alex, DJ’s twin cousins. Thanks to her two jobs, living at home, and little time left over for the mall, she had managed to save quite a bit. Plus she was making a consistent effort to study hard, and her grades were gradually improving. Okay so she would never be in the same league as DJ or Stephanie, DJ’s middle sister, but she was doing quite well in a couple of subjects, and so far she was passing all her courses.

Why just last week Kimmy had overheard DJ’s father, who she fondly referred to as Mr. T., telling Jesse how much she had buckled down over the past year. Kimmy was pleased by his words, as she rarely received any compliments from Mr. T. Kimmy had recently applied to Dartmouth where she hoped to join DJ in the fall (if she got in that is), so they could spent their final year of college together. DJ was thrilled with the idea, although lately Kimmy hadn’t been as keen, although she hadn’t yet said anything to DJ. She would cross that bridge when she heard whether she had been accepted or not, which should be in a week or so.

Kimmy was quite content attending the local college, and her job at the Smash Club provided the opportunity to spend more time with Jesse Katsopolis, DJ’s hot uncle, and admire him from afar. Dartmouth was a long way away and she wasn’t sure whether she was prepared to leave San Francisco after all. Also she had grown quite close to Nicky and Alex lately, and enjoyed looking after them. She used to view them as real pains, even referring to them as ‘Twin Terrors’ on several occasions. After their mother, Rebecca ‘Becky’ Katsopolis, had died, her view of them had changed from that of irritation to sympathy. Once she started spending time with them though, and really got to know them as people, she realized they were pretty cool to be around.

Because she had grown up practically living at the Tanner’s, Becky’s unexpected death had hit Kimmy quite hard. She had always viewed Jesse and Becky as the perfect Ken and Barbie couple, who would be together forever. As she grew older, and Jesse evolved from being DJ’s cool uncle to someone she developed a crush on, she sometimes used to imagine that she were Becky, and therefore married to Jesse. Of course she had never thought for a second that Jesse would ever be interested in her, well maybe for a second when that little brat Rusty had made up that fake love letter, but she had only been thirteen at the time and hadn’t realistically judged the situation. And anyway even the adults had thought people had crushes on them who definitely hadn’t and they couldn’t use their ages as an excuse – so there!

During DJ, and Kimmy’s Junior High, and High School years, and even before that, most (or maybe even all) of DJ’s female friend’s had a crush on Jesse. I mean what was not to like, he was a good looking older guy, a fantastic uncle, who played in a band, owned a teen club, co-hosted his own radio show, and always managed to have perfect hair. When Kimmy was younger she was always a little envious of the affection Jesse showed his nieces, sometimes wishing that she were the recipient of some of his hugs and pep talks.

In order to receive some attention from Jesse, Kimmy used what she termed as good natured jests to interact with him, as that was how she had always related to her own family members, and in return how they had always treated her. She also acted the same way toward the Tanner’s, especially Mr. T., and Stephanie, as they had the best comebacks, and she always looked forward to their responses. Some might view them as insults, but she didn’t see it that way, to her the Tanner’s were her second family, in fact sometimes even her first family. DJ was the only one exempt from her comments, as Kimmy always felt comfortable around DJ, and she could be herself, without worrying that DJ wouldn’t like her.

While locked in the supply closet on the Smash Club’s Opening Night, Jesse had asked her straight out whether she had a crush on him, and she had answered no, well actually she had said ‘get real’, which of course wasn’t strictly true. Her answer was partly due to the fact that she was pretty pissed off with him that night, although largely because she would have been so embarrassed and humiliated if Jesse knew that she had a crush on him. Also it wasn’t like her crush was going to lead anywhere – Jesse was happily married to Becky, and Kimmy was a 16 year-old High School student, at the time. She would always remember how later that same night Jesse gave her a real hug, and how for a brief moment, his body felt pressed against hers.

Sighing with the memories, Kimmy turned her car into the Gibbler driveway, parking it. Slamming the car door, she made her way up the drive, climbing the stairs to her apartment above the garage. Kimmy enjoyed the fact that she could have alone time whenever she needed it, yet if she wanted company it was easy enough to join her parents in the main house, or pop next door to the Tanner’s. Pausing on the top stair, Kimmy noticed the Tanner’s youngest daughter Michelle, and her friend Denise Frazer playing in the Tanner backyard. She waved to them, but they didn’t look up. Unlocking the door, Kimmy chucked her books onto the nearby table. Walking over to the bed she flopped down on to it, exhausted, but excited by the prospect of the summer ahead!


	2. The Pain of Loss

Jesse Katsopolis walked into the kitchen; smelling the delicious aroma of fresh baking.

“Mmm, what’s cooking?” he asked his niece Stephanie Tanner, who stood behind the kitchen counter removing hot cookies from what looked like a microwave plate.

“I’m trying out this new recipe I found for microwave chocolate chip cookies. They smell good, and the uncooked batter tasted fine, but I have no idea what they are like now, following the microwave process,” Stephanie admitted.

“How was your last day of school?” Jesse asked.

“So boring!” Stephanie answered. “Gia didn’t even bother to show up. Once the exams finished, there really was no point attending anymore. Everyday since has just dragged.”

“Any more luck finding a job over the summer? Because my offer still stands … I can always use more waitresses at the Smash Club, summer is my busiest time.”

Stephanie wrinkled her nose. “Thanks anyway Uncle Jesse, but I’ll keep looking. I couldn’t stand working so closely with _Kimmy Gibbler_. Gia says she’s so bossy at work.”

Jesse laughed good-naturedly, “Be that as it may, Gibbler has been a great help to me, both at the club, and with Nicky and Alex.”

“Well Uncle Jesse, you are _paying_ her you know?”

“I know, I know, but its Kimmy Gibbler, when has she ever tried at anything?”

Stephanie agreed grudgingly, “True, true! But I will never understand why Gibbler does anything!”

Changing the subject, Jesse asked, “What time does DJ’s flight arrive tomorrow again?”

“9am! Dad, Michelle, and I are meeting her at the airport. I can’t wait Uncle Jesse. We haven’t seen DJ since Christmas. I still can’t believe she chose to spend Spring Break with Kimmy and her brother in Florida!”

Jesse frowned still not quite over the fact that his young niece had spent her last Spring Break in Florida, college party capital of America, and with Kimmy and Garth of all people. Jesse remembered speaking on the phone with DJ following the trip, and how she had gushed over Garth’s newfound maturity and level-headedness. Hey, so maybe the Gibbler kids were just late bloomers? It was something to think about!

“Hey Uncle Jesse?” Stephanie interrupted his thoughts. “I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve invited Carmen to DJ’s welcome home dinner tomorrow night.”

“That’s okay by me Steph, if it’s fine with DJ of course.” Jesse and Carmen Sutherland had recently been out on a date, which had gone very well, and had been intending to see each other again. Carmen taught dance choreography at Stephanie’s High School, and Stephanie had raved over how great she was. Jesse had recently met Carmen during a school fundraiser and had been struck by how kind, genuine and beautiful she was, prompting him to ask her out, much to Stephanie’s delight.

“I’m sure DJ will have no issue with it. I have already explained to her via e-mail how great Carmen is, and what a perfect couple I think the two of you would make,” Stephanie gushed.

“Now Stephanie, don’t get your hopes up too much. Carmen and I have only gone on one date so far,” Jesse warned.

“Well it will be two dates after tomorrow,” Stephanie corrected him. “I’ve invited Gia as well, and I would presume Gibbler is coming?”

“I would say so,” Jesse answered, “being DJ’s best friend and all.”

The sound of excited screaming drifted through from outside. Jesse walked over to the window looking out. “It looks like Michelle and Denise are having a water fight against Nicky and Alex!” he commented.

“My vote is on Nicky and Alex. They may be younger, but they can be pretty aggressive when challenged,” Stephanie grinned. Crossing the room, she opened the backdoor calling out to the four water fight participants, “Hey guys, how about as a reward the wining team get to taste my chocolate chip cookies first?”

“Some prize!” Alex called back aiming a water bomb in Michelle’s direction and missing. “We heard it’s a new _microwave_ recipe. Could be gross!”

“Eww!” Denise echoed, ducking quickly as Nicky threw a water bomb her way.

“You’re be sorry if they turn out to be delicious!” Stephanie said in a singsong voice, shutting the door. “So ungrateful!” she said to Jesse on the way past. “Alright then, I will have the first taste.”

Walking over to the counter, she gingerly picked up a now much cooler cookie, and tentatively took a bite. “Not bad!” she said chewing quietly. “Not the best chocolate chip cookie I’ve ever had, but not the worst either!”

 

 ~*~*~

 

Jesse awoke, suddenly gasping for air, his wife’s name on his lips. He hadn’t had this particular nightmare about Becky in a while, and had hoped that it was gone for good – no such luck. Panicking slightly, as he always did following this particular dream, he threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. All was silent as he made his way across the room to check on his young sons. Opening the door to their smaller room, he peered in anxiously, relieved to discover two small forms sleeping undisturbed, their even breathing filling the room. He watched them sleep for a full minute, before closing the door silently.

Jesse looked around the room, taking in the outline of the furniture coated in semi-darkness with disgust. He hated this room now, the space designed by him specifically for Becky and himself. Following her death, he had been tempted to move out; everything here reminded him of his wife, but he had quickly dismissed the idea quickly realizing that he, and the boys, needed their family more than ever, and that his family needed them.

Sighing he sat down on the edge of, which was now his bed, rather than their bed, thinking again of the plane crash that had claimed his wife, and ten other people. It had happened, one week, and four days prior to Christmas Day 1995. He and the boys were supposed to have been on the plane with Becky, but the morning of the flight Nicky and Alex had suddenly come down with chicken pox and Jesse had stayed behind to take care of them, essentially probably saving all three of their lives.

Becky had been reluctant to leave, but Jesse had convinced her to go, as her sister’s baby was due any day, and Connie had wanted Becky there for the birth. Jesse remembered reassuring her that he and the boys would follow in a few days time, once they were past the contagious stage. He remembered kissing her goodbye at the door, not even driving her to the airport, as Nicky or Alex, or both, were calling to him from their sickbeds. The plane had barely taken off, wasn’t even fully in the air, when it had plunged to the ground on the airport runway. At the trial the crash had been blamed on mechanical failure, and five people had been prosecuted for negligence resulting in multiple injuries, and eleven people’s deaths.

Jesse had existed on autopilot in the months following Becky’s death, and if it hadn’t been for his sons needing him more than ever, he didn’t know how he would have survived. He had found himself living in an almost constant state of fear, worried over who would be taken from him next – would it be his sons, his nieces, his two best friends? Danny in particular had been a rock solid support having lost his own wife, Jesse’s sister Pam, years earlier, leaving him alone to raise three daughters. His niece Michelle had also been wonderful, offering love, and compassion, in spite of being so young herself. Kimmy Gibbler had been surprisingly great toward Nicky and Alex, providing company when everyone around them was grieving. Being so young, Nicky and Alex had had a hard time grasping the fact that their mother was gone from their lives; in some ways it didn’t seem to affect them at all, but then they appeared to realize that their mother was never coming back, and their were times of sadness and anger.

The January following Becky’s death, DJ had refused to return to college in New Hampshire, wanting to quilt school and remain home with her family. It had taken some convincing, but Danny and Jesse had sat her down and explained that Becky would want her to continue on with her life as normal, to be successful, and not throw away any opportunities. They had reminded her of Becky’s joy the day she had found out DJ had been accepted into Dartmouth, and reluctantly DJ had agreed with them, and returned to college on time.

Stephanie had taken her aunts death particularly hard, probably the hardest of anyone, except Jesse. At thirteen she was just starting to go through the really difficult teenage years, and during the six months prior to Becky’s death, with DJ away at college, she had gone to her aunt a lot with various problems and issues.

Sighing again, Jesse lay back on the bed, trying to shake off the feeling of melancholy that surrounded him. Unwittingly his thoughts returned to Kimmy Gibbler, he had been thinking about her a lot lately and he was unsure why. At some point her comments toward him, which had irritated and annoyed him in the past, were now more amusing and endearing, and he almost looked forward to seeing her and what she would come up with next. He guessed that somewhere over the course of the past year they had become – almost friends – if that were possible? Jesse shook his head, feeling better already; Kimmy was unlike anyone he had ever known, and her constant upbeat manner had become a reassuring presence.

Jesse had never really thought about this before, but he suddenly wondered what Becky would think of Kimmy; being around her sons, helping to raise them. He knew Kimmy hadn’t bothered Becky anywhere near as much as she had him, as Becky had been a more tolerant, sweeter person, than he was – but still! Becky would probably be pleased at how far Kimmy had come in the last couple of years; she could no longer be described as an ‘airhead’, her only redeeming quality being her superior driving skills. Kimmy was now doing well in school, and attending classes regularly; she was responsible and reliable both as a waitress, and as a sitter for his sons.

Jesse laughed out loud, recalling the time he and Kimmy had tried to surpass each other with loud noise in the backyard. In a way Kimmy and her giant bird had actually won; in fact Kimmy did normally get the last word or action, she was difficult to outdo. Jesse smiled and closed his eyes feeling more soothed now, and after several minutes fell into a dreamless peaceful sleep.


	3. Home Sweet Home

“Oh DJ I’ve missed you so much.” Danny Tanner hugged his daughter in the airport terminal. Pulling back slightly to assess her he continued, “It’s only been six months but you look more grown up than ever. Steph, Michelle, doesn’t she look older to you?”

“I love your hair that yellow blonde color DJ!” Michelle commented.

“Where did you get that outfit Deej? You look so sophisticated!” Stephanie admired.

DJ smiled at both her sister’s enthusiasm. “I bought this on my trip to Florida. They have the greatest clothing stores there. Hanover is not the best place to buy summer clothes, it’s far too cold most of the year.”

“Oh Deej, I love having you home.” Danny put his arm around his daughter as they headed toward baggage claim.

“Me too Dad. It’s great to be back. So what’s been going on here?” she asked.

“Nothing really,” Stephanie replied. “Just the same old boring San Francisco.”

“I’m spending two weeks at Art camp next month,” Michelle supplied.

“Michelle’s Art teacher recommended the program.” Danny gave his youngest daughter a smile. “She said Michelle’s artistic ability is progressing nicely.”

“Way to go Michelle,” DJ complimented.

“Thank you.” Michelle grinned. “Oh DJ isn’t that your suitcase?” she said spotting it on the carousal.

“How’s the summer job hunt going?” DJ asked Stephanie, as Danny lifted DJ’s bag off the conveyor belt. “Have you caved in yet and decided to follow in your older sisters footsteps, and waitress at the Smash Club?”

“No way Jose!” Stephanie replied smugly, as the four of them made there way across the terminal to the exit. “I’m hoping to hear back from the Pacific Heights Animal Kennel over the next few days actually. They’re offering a summer apprenticeship to one lucky person, and I think I have a pretty good chance.”

“Good on you Steph. I’ll keep my fingers crossed for you.”

“DJ are you seeing anyone at Dartmouth?” Stephanie asked curious.

Danny tried to keep his expression casual as he waited for her answer. DJ smiled mysteriously. “I’m seeing a few guys, no one special!”

The double doors opened sending a wave of heat their way, in complete contrast to the air conditioning in the terminal. “Whew!” DJ gasped. “Now I know I’m back in San Francisco.”

“It’s only going to get worse honey. They were saying on the radio this morning that the heat wave hasn’t even started yet,” Danny sympathized, relieved that DJ wasn’t seeing anyone serious. Sometimes he hated DJ being so far away, and not knowing enough about her day-to-day life. He wondered if as a father he would ever be able to let her go. He was appalled at the thought of what would happen when all three of his girls left home. “I think the car is over this way.” He indicated with a wave of his hand to a cluster of cars parked quite far from the building.

“Deej, I hope you don’t mind sharing a room with Michelle?” Stephanie expressed regret. Last Christmas DJ had given Stephanie permission to move into her room. After all, Stephanie was sixteen years old now, and DJ only visited a few times a year, so it was only fair.

“Why would I mind? We’ll have fun won’t we Michelle?”

“Absolutely. DJ, I have organized your side of the room perfectly. You are going to love it,” Michelle enthused.

DJ smiled enthusiastically pleased to be home with her family. She couldn’t wait to see Uncle Jesse, Joey, Nicky, Alex, and Kimmy.

 

~*~*~ 

 

“Comet you remember me?” DJ smiled, as the family dog jumped up on her upon entering the house. Comet barked in reply, following her over to the sofa. DJ flopped down on the sofa, and Comet parked himself at her feet.

“Comet missed you.” Michelle patted him, sitting down on the sofa next to DJ.

“I’ll take your bag up to your room.” Danny started making his way up the stairs.

“Our room,” Michelle called out correcting him.

“Sorry!” Danny apologized from the landing. “I mean I will take DJ’s bag to Michelle _and_ DJ’s room.”

Michelle giggled.

“Deej, Deej! I thought I saw your dad’s car pull up!” Kimmy came racing through the open front door at high speed calling excitedly.

Comet growled at her from his position on the floor near DJ’s feet, startled by the sudden loud intrusion.

“I’m with Comet!” Stephanie deadpanned.

“Kimmy!” DJ jumped up, causing Comet to give another low growl. DJ was across the room in a flash embracing Kimmy in a hug. “I’ve missed you. It’s so great to be home.”

“DJ I’ve missed you like crazy!” Kimmy squeezed her tightly. “By the way, I love the new hair color.”

Pulling back from the hug, DJ patted her hair. “I had it done right after Spring Break.”

“DJ, I invited Carmen to your dinner tonight. That’s fine with you right?” Stephanie suddenly informed her.

DJ grinned, “Sure Steph, no problem! The more, the merrier.”

“You invited one of your school teachers to DJ’s Homecoming dinner? Why?” Kimmy was mystified.

“Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy, must I explain everything to you. If you must know, Carmen has been seeing a certain uncle of mine lately.”

“ _Jesse_?”

“No Gibbler, my other uncle. Of course Uncle Jesse!” Stephanie rolled her eyes skywards.

“Steph, you said on the phone the other day that they’ve had only been out on one date!” DJ looked amused by Stephanie’s antics.

“And after tonight the count will increase to two.” Stephanie held up two fingers for the slow people in the room, i.e. Kimmy.

“What count?” Danny inquired returning to the living room.

“Oh nothing dad. Steph has a new business - matchmaking! So far it consists of one client, Uncle Jesse,” DJ teased.

“I’m co-president with Gia, actually,” Stephanie replied not entirely joking.

“DJ, you’re back!” a voice called from the kitchen doorway. It was Joey’s turn to race across the room and enfold DJ in a hug.

“Hi Joey, how’s things? ”

“Great, can’t complain! How’s Dartmouth?”

“Fantastic!” DJ enthused. Turning to Kimmy she said, “It would be so perfect if you could attend there with me next fall Kimmy?”

Before Kimmy could reply two sets of footsteps were heard pounding down the stairs. “Cousin DJ!” Alex and Nicky greeted simultaneously throwing themselves at her.

“Nicky! Alex!” DJ attempted to embrace the squirming twins. “You guys have grown in the last few months.”

“I’ve been doing Karate,” Nicky informed her proudly, and proceeded to show off a few moves.

“I can swim now,” Alex said, not to be outdone.

“Wow, I’m proud of both of you! How’s school?”

“School is over,” Alex supplied happily.

“Alex and I are going away to Summer Camp, next month, right Al? It’s going to be so cool!”

“Awesome! I loved camp when I was your age. You guys will have so much fun,” DJ said encouragingly.

“DJ, welcome home!” Jesse had been watching her greet his sons from the kitchen doorway.

“Uncle Jesse!” DJ cried delightedly quickly crossing the room. She worried about him the most. She put her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. It was half a minute before she pulled back. Looking directly into his eyes she asked quietly. “How’ve you been?”

“I’m fine, Deej. I’m pleased you’re here,” he said regarding her seriously.

DJ smiled warmly up at him. Turning, to include everyone, she said, “I’m so happy to be with all of you!”

 

~*~*~ 

 

“Kimmy you look very nice tonight,” DJ complimented, pleasantly surprised. Kimmy was wearing a magenta pink simple sleeveless dress complete with a slightly flared skirt finishing just above the knee. She had teamed the dress with black high-heeled sandals and silver jewelry. Okay so the color was typical Kimmy, but the dress itself was less outrageous than Kimmy’s usual style.

“Florida as well,” Kimmy supplied, pleased by DJ’s reaction to her outfit. She had felt like wearing something more normal tonight, hoping to make an impression on Jesse. She looked around. “It feels strange being back in this room.” Even though Kimmy spent a significant amount of time at the Tanner house, she didn’t normally hang out in Michelle’s bedroom.

“I know, weird huh!” DJ carefully applied her ‘Pink Tiara’ lipstick.

“How do I look?” Michelle asked entering the room. She wore a mint green scoop neck T-shirt, with a short denim skirt.

“Why, very sophisticated _Ms Tanner_!” DJ praised.

“Cute squirt!” Kimmy approved.

“Kimmy, how many times do I have to tell you, don’t call me squirt,” Michelle reprimanded. “You aren’t exactly tall you know, one day I might surpass you?”

“Well, it wouldn’t take much to surpass Kimmy intellectually, so why not physically as well!” Stephanie quipped from the doorway.

Kimmy glowered at her, looking her up and down. Stephanie was wearing a tight, low-cut, extremely short black dress. “Hey Smurfette, could your dress _be_ any more revealing?” Kimmy sniffed.

“Hey, if you’ve got it, flaunt it, that’s my motto!” Stephanie gave a twirl.

“Somehow I don’t think that’s dad’s motto,” DJ disagreed, although she was secretly impressed by Stephanie’s nerve. “Has he seen that dress Steph?”

“Well no!” Stephanie admitted. “But I’m sixteen now, I should be able to wear what I want?”

DJ and Kimmy both snorted. “Do you even know Mr. T.?” Kimmy smirked.

“Don’t worry! I have a plan,” Stephanie said slyly. “DJ I’m going to ride with you, so dad won’t see me until we arrive at the restaurant. And then there won’t be a single thing he can do about it.”

“Great!” DJ muttered. “Dad will blame me!”

Stephanie put her arm around her older sister’s shoulders. “No he won’t,” she reassured. “It’s your first night back. Deej, it would be so cool if I could drive us there – please?”

“You’ll have to check with Joey. I’m borrowing his car for the night. Mine’s back at college.”

Kimmy protested, “There’s no way I’m getting into a car with her driving!”

Stephanie smirked, “Even Better!”


	4. The Realization

Jesse looked around the table reveling in the feeling of calm and happiness he felt every time his entire family was together like this. He sat between Danny and Carmen, with Joey and Michelle sitting across the table. Upon arrival Stephanie had insisted that he sit next to Carmen, and Jesse had happily complied.

Looking down the table Jesse watched DJ nibble on a piece of bread. As much as he was happy for his niece attending a prestigious school like Dartmouth, he was happiest when she came home for a visit. He wondered if she would return to San Francisco following college, or if she would settle on the East Coast? It seemed like she had become quite attached to that part of the country.

Looking beyond DJ, Jesse’s eyes were drawn to Kimmy. She looked especially nice tonight, very un-Kimmyish! Jesse watched her smile at something DJ said, whilst brushing a stray piece of hair back off her face, and he was stunned, and slightly disturbed, to realize that he found both the action and the smile sexy. How crazy, when sitting next to him was a friendly, dateable, gorgeous woman, his own age, yet here he was eying up Kimmy Gibbler? Maybe he was losing his mind? When had Kimmy gone from being a constant annoying pain in his side, to someone who aroused his interest? Perhaps he was mistaking affection for appreciation, after all Kimmy had been spending a lot of time babysitting Nicky and Alex lately, and the boys adored her, and he in turn was grateful for her help – yeah that must be it. So caught up was he in his own thoughts that he failed to realize Carmen was speaking to him.

“Um sorry Carmen, I missed what you said, it’s been a long day.” Jesse took a rather large gulp of wine, almost choking.

“Well actually I just asked how your day was, but I guess we’ve already covered that.” Carmen smiled up at him.

Jesse returned the smile sheepishly, “I guess so! How about your day?”

Still smiling Carmen said, “Well it’s getting better now.”

Further down the table, and sitting across from DJ and Kimmy, Stephanie whispered to her best friend Gia Mahan, “See we were right! Look how well Uncle Jesse and Carmen are getting along.”

“I know Steph. Your uncle and Carmen are perfect for each other. I mean look at them together.”

DJ and Kimmy were listening from across the table. Kimmy was fuming over Stephanie and Gia’s comments – Blondie and Ms. ‘Sluts-R-Us’ were such pains. Mr. T. had given a double take when he saw Stephanie’s outfit, and Kimmy had been hoping he would send her home to change – that would teach her a lesson – but unfortunately luck hadn’t been on her side.

DJ said, “I’m still not sure Uncle Jesse needs a Matchmaker Steph, but Carmen does seem very nice. Don’t you think so Kimmy?”

Kimmy rolled her eyes, “Yeah, whatever!”

“Are you and Duane dating again Gibbler, because you sound just like him,” Stephanie retorted.

“Don’t be stupid Blondie, you know Duane and I broke up a long time ago,” Kimmy said loudly, silencing the other conversations at the table.

“Did I hear Duane’s name mentioned? Is he back on the scene?” Jesse called from down the table.

“None of your business Mr. Perfect Hair!” Kimmy answered more angrily than she intended. “ _Barbie_ is speaking garbage again.”

“Gee Kimmy, don’t hold back. I don’t know what you’re getting so upset about. And I may be blonde but I could always dye my hair if I wanted to, yet you can’t do anything about your face.”

“Ha, great comeback Steph!” Gia laughed.

Kimmy folded her arms across her chest, sneering. “That’s very amusing!”

“Glad you think so, Gibbler.”

“Stephanie! Kimmy! Some of us are trying to enjoy a nice dinner out, to celebrate DJ’s Homecoming. DJ will be wishing she hadn’t come home. You are acting like a pair of seven year-olds,” Danny scolded.

“Uncle Danny, we don’t act like that,” Nicky complained.

Michelle giggled, “Dad, I think you offended Nicky and Alex!”

“Sorry Deej,” Kimmy mumbled.

“Yeah, sorry Deej,” Stephanie echoed.

“Don’t apologize. It’s just like old times. I’ve really missed you guys,” DJ mused, toasting them with her wine glass.

“Who’s Duane anyway?” Alex was sitting on Kimmy’s right.

“Well, he was my boyfriend for a while, you were probably too young to remember.”

Sipping her root beer through a straw, Michelle said, “Alex, you’ve seen Kimmy’s Prom picture in DJ’s photo album, remember? That guy is Duane.”

“Oh yeah, I like the dress with the lights. It reminds me of a Christmas tree.”

Perplexed, Carmen asked Kimmy, “Your Prom dress had lights?”

DJ answered instead, “It was so cute! A real Kimmy dress!”

Kimmy not liking the direction the conversation was heading, as she was hoping to avoid dealing with Jesse’s new bimbo girlfriend, was pleased to note the arrival of the waiter. As he went around the table, taking everyone’s orders, the conversation broke up into individual groups again. Kimmy was tempted to order another glass of wine, but decided against it, settling for a prawn cocktail entrée, and fillet steak as a main.

After placing his own order of chicken nuggets and chips, Nicky must have sensed Kimmy’s forlorn mood for he leaned across the table and whispered, “Don’t feel bad Kimmy. I like your face.”

“Thank you Nicky,” Kimmy beamed. “Coming from you, that means a lot!”

 

~*~*~ 

 

Everyone gathered in the waiting area of the restaurant following dinner. “Okay whose traveling with whom?” Danny said.

DJ put her arm around Kimmy’s shoulders, “Actually dad, Kimmy and I thought we might hit one of the local clubs, have a couple of cocktails, scope out the guys, right Kimmy?

Kimmy was surprised to realize that clubbing was the last thing she felt like doing, but it was her best friends first night home, so she merely replied, “Sure Deej, sounds great!”

“I have an idea, how about we all check out the Smash Club?” Joey suggested. “Human Pudding is playing tonight, and they’ve actually become pretty good over the past couple of years. Well, they now know more than one song anyway.”

DJ wrinkled her nose, “No offense Joey, but a High School band, playing at a teen club wasn’t quite what I had in mind, but thanks anyway.”

“Well have fun DJ,” Danny kissed her on the cheek. ‘And welcome home sweetheart. Okay, Michelle, Nicky, Alex, Steph, Gia, lets head out to the cars kids!”

“See you at home DJ,” Michelle called following her dad. “Human Pudding here we come.”

“Bye!” Nicky and Alex chorused, waving.

On the way out Gia moaned to Stephanie, “I wish we were old enough to go clubbing. It’s so unfair.”

“I know, I’m so sick of the Smash Club! Oops, sorry Uncle Jesse,” she finished sheepishly hurrying out.

Jesse didn’t even acknowledge Stephanie’s comment, as he was preoccupied by this sudden announcement that DJ and Kimmy were going clubbing. Instead he asked, “Well how about it Carmen, do you feel like checking out one of the clubs with the girls?”

DJ, and Kimmy both stared at him open-mouthed.

“Uncle Jesse, I don’t think …”

“You want to come clubbing with us??”

“Um, Jesse, it’s a nice thought. But I don’t think DJ, and Kimmy really want two chaperones cramping their style.”

Jesse threw his hands up in the air, “Okay, okay, it was just a suggestion.”

Kimmy was frowning at Jesse like he had suddenly developed two heads, “A really weird suggestion.”

Jesse glared back, “Fine! I just never realized I was viewed by you guys as being so ancient that’s all!”

“Uncle Jesse, we don’t …”

“That’s not what I meant!”

Carmen interrupted, putting her hand on Jesse’s arm. “Actually Jesse I like Joey’s Smash Club idea. I’ve heard great things about it and would like to see your club” Turning to Joey she said, “I hope you don’t mind a couple of tag-a-longs.”

“Of course not, I would love it. Let’s catch up with the others. Later ladies,” he said to DJ and Kimmy. Smiling, Carmen followed him out the door. Joey called back jokingly, “Come on old man Jess.”

DJ still looked a little concerned, “Uncle Jesse! I hope I didn’t offend you? You surprised me with the whole club thing, and I definitely don’t think you are in any way ancient.”

In an attempt to cover up his own stupidity, and to shake the mental picture of Kimmy in a club picking up strange men, he said, “Sorry Deej, I overreacted. I still sometimes have a hard time thinking of you as a fully-grown adult. Do you forgive your Uncle J.?

DJ looked relieved. “Sure, it’s no problem, I understand. By the way I think Carmen’s great, she really fits into the family.”

Jesse relaxed, “Thanks DJ. I like her too. Have a good night.” Gesturing to Kimmy he said, “And you be careful out there, as well, young lady.”

Kimmy looked affronted, “You know Jesse. I am not one of your niece’s?”

Irritated by Kimmy, but mostly himself, Jesse said, “Yes, I realize that - _huh_! I take it back then. Catch you at home DJ.”

After Jesse left, DJ said, “That was a little odd!”

Kimmy shrugged, “Not really, I guess Jesse is bound to be overprotective towards you, what with everything that’s happened to him over the past couple of years.”

“ _Kimmy_ , that was really insightful.”

Kimmy linked arms with DJ as they headed out to the parking lot. “I know, sometimes I can still surprise you.”

“Hey Deej?”

“Yeah!”

“Do you think Jesse is serious about Carmen, and that he might end up say – marrying her?”

Searching through her bag to locate the car keys DJ said, “Uncle Jesse and Carmen have only been out on one date, well two if you are Stephanie, and count tonight as a date? So I think it is far too early to be discussing the seriousness of their relationship, and whether they will end up getting married,” DJ finished, opening her car door.

“I guess.” Kimmy climbed into passenger seat. “But DJ, you were just telling Jesse how well you thought Carmen fitted into the family.”

Starting the car, DJ replied, “I know, I did say that. I’m just so pleased to see Uncle Jesse dating again. After Aunt Becky, well, he’s just been so unhappy for so long.”

Kimmy nodded, “Yeah, you’re right! So what club do you want to go to?”

 

~*~*~ 

 

Exiting the car, DJ watched Kimmy’s retreating figure walk down the driveway to the Gibbler’s garage apartment. Going clubbing with Kimmy tonight hadn’t been as fun, or exciting, as normal. She had been so quiet DJ had had a tough time keeping the conversation going, and when she asked Kimmy whether anything was wrong, she had replied that everything was fine. Maybe she should have included Uncle Jesse and Carmen after all, although even though Uncle Jesse was very cool, going clubbing with him and his potential girlfriend would have been weird, and she was still surprised that he had even suggested it. Walking up the stairs to the front of the house DJ wasn’t unsurprised to notice a light on inside. Opening the door, she greeted the figure sitting on the couch watching TV.

“Uncle Jesse, are you waiting up for me?”

“Not at all … Its amazing DJ, you start watching one infomercial, and you just have to see what they are going to sell next, and then you watch another one, and another one, and …”

Flopping down on the couch beside him she said, “I get the picture, although I still don’t believe you. But don’t worry Kimmy explained how you were bound to be overprotective of me because of what happened to Aunt Becky, so I understand.”

“ _Kimmy_ said that?”

“Yep, occasionally Kimmy can be quite intuitive.”

“Gibbler?”

“Yes, Uncle Jesse.”

“Speaking of Kimberley, now that you’ve brought her up, well sometimes Gibbler can be known to have, oh I don’t know, bad judgment, and she has a shift at the Smash Club tomorrow night, therefore as a responsible club owner, I feel it is my duty to check that she wasn’t too inebriated, and that she arrived home in one piece.”

DJ looked amused, “Yes, Uncle Jesse, I drove the _two_ of us home. We had one cocktail each, so no need to be concerned over Kimmy not turning up for her shift tomorrow. Besides Kimmy’s never been a big drinker, not since that night she drank too much at the Frat party during our senior year.” Pausing she continued, “Hmm, I guess Kimmy didn’t have it all correct, this sudden bout of over protectiveness appears to extend to her as well.”

“I’m merely concerned about the reputation of my club DJ.”

“Right, in that case we’d better phone all the staff working tomorrow, and check what they’re up to tonight, just in case,” DJ said cheekily.

“Funny!”

DJ relented, “Sorry couldn’t resist, it’s nice that you care.” She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. “Well I’m beat, it’s been a long day. Night Uncle Jesse.”

“Night Deej, it’s great to have you home.”

“It’s great to be home!”


	5. Fighting the Feeling

Several days later Jesse drove down Girard Street, parking his car on the street in front of the house. Climbing out he retrieved the empty picnic hamper from the passenger seat and made his way slowly toward the house. He had just dropped Carmen off; following a picnic by the lake, at Pacific Heights Park. Jesse had enjoyed the date – Carmen was lovely – but he just didn’t feel any spark between them. He had been appalled when his mind wandered several times to thoughts of Kimmy during the course of the date. Obviously his attraction to Gibbler didn’t look like it was abating anytime soon. Climbing the steps he opened the front door, only to be greeted by the sight of Kimmy herself, sitting on the couch, watching TV, a bowl of popcorn in her lap.

Jesse was a little irritated, “Kimmy, can’t you ever watch TV in your own house?”

Kimmy’s eyes remained focused on the screen, “Your TV’s bigger.” She looked up at him then, smiling slyly, “What’s the matter Jesse – did the date not go well?”

“It went fine thank you!  Where is everyone?”

“DJ’s taken Nicky and Alex swimming, Mr. T’s out bowling, Joey’s grocery shopping, Michelle’s at Teddy’s, and Stephanie’s in the kitchen with Gia waiting to pounce on you upon your return.”

Jesse was nearly at the kitchen door. “Did you say kitchen?”

Kimmy nodded smugly. Jesse hastily backtracked dropping the empty picnic hamper on the coffee table on his way past. “You never saw me.” He raced for the stairs.

The kitchen door swung open. “Uncle Jesse!” Stephanie greeted, followed closely by Gia.

Jesse paused reluctantly on the second step. “Stephanie, I’m kind of in a hurry, things to do.”

Stephanie ignored him, “How did the date go Uncle Jesse? Did you end up going to the park? What did you talk about? What was Carmen wearing? Are you going out again?”

Kimmy grinned at him, “And in that order please.”

“Zip it Kimmy! Jesse glared at her. “Steph, the date went well, Carmen and I will probably see each other again,” he finished noncommittally.

Stephanie clapped her hands, “Oh perfect! Can I match make or what?” Gia nodded in agreement, while Kimmy shot her a disgusted look.

“It’s great that you are all so interested in my love life!” Jesse said reluctantly.

“I’m not!” Kimmy said dryly, earning her another glare from Jesse.

“Now if you’ll all excuse me, I need to get rid of this hamper. Danny will not be pleased if he sees it sitting on the coffee table.” Jesse practically flew through the kitchen door.

Gia said, “Steph, everything is going as planned.”

Kimmy looked confused, “Did I miss something?”

Stephanie said rudely, “Yeah, you’re missing a lot Gibbler – ha – that was way too easy.”

Kimmy sneered, “Hysterical Blondie! Are you two brain-dead? Your uncle Jesse didn’t appear all that thrilled over Blondie no. 2, to me.”

Stephanie folded her arms across her chest. “Shows how much you know. They keep going out don’t they?’

Admittedly Kimmy didn’t have an answer for that, and she was dismayed to realize that Jesse did seem to be continuing to make dates with the blonde.

“Maybe he just likes his privacy?” Gia suggested.

“Gia, Kimmy isn’t familiar with that word, which is why that never occurred to her.” Stephanie and Gia both laughed.

Kimmy opened her mouth to comment, but Stephanie was saved from her scathing reply, by the arrival of DJ and the twins. Nicky and Alex were both hyped up from excessive exposure to sun and water.

“I swam a whole length,” Alex announced proudly.

“That’s great Alex!” chorused Stephanie, Kimmy, and Gia.

“And he tried to drown Nicky,” DJ said, dumping an assortment of swimming gear at her feet.

“I wasn’t trying to drown Nicky, I was just showing him the bottom of the pool,” Alex defended himself.

“It was hard to get back up from the bottom,” Nicky sighed. “Think I’ll stick to karate.”

“Okay!” DJ announced. “Into showers both of you.” The boys ran upstairs their footsteps echoing loudly. “Urgh!” DJ picked up a strand of newly colored yellow blonde hair. “I hope I’ll be able to get the chorine out of my hair? It’s looking a little green already.”

“Deej, use some of my shampoo specifically designed for blonde hair. It’s on the side of the bath in a green bottle. Works a treat,” Stephanie said.

“Thanks Steph!” DJ hurriedly left the room, via the stairs.

The phone rang, and Stephanie moved forward to answer it, but it stopped abruptly, presumably answered by Jesse in the kitchen. A moment later Jesse poked his head around the door. “It’s for you Steph. A Mrs. Adams from the Pacific Heights Animal Kennel.”

Stephanie’s eyes widened, “Oh my god. Cross your fingers everyone. I’ll take it in the kitchen.” Stephanie bounded through the door.

“Was that the boys I just heard?” Jesse asked.

“Yep, they’re upstairs showering,” said Kimmy.

An excited voice drifted through from the kitchen. “Yes, thank you, thank you very much. See you then.” Loud footsteps sounded as Stephanie bounced in the room. “I got it! I got the job! I start at the Animal Kennel next Monday.”

“Well done Stephanie,” Jesse complimented.

“Way to go Steph!” Gia praised.

“Yeah, congrats Goldilocks.”

“Thanks everyone!” Stephanie beamed. “I can’t wait to tell dad. Man, this is shaping up to be the perfect summer.”

 

~*~*~ 

 

“So Jesse, did you and Carmen have fun on your date yesterday?” Joey asked as he and Jesse walked into the kitchen. They had just arrived home following their radio show, ‘The Rush Hour Renegades.’

“Yeah it was fun! Why do you ask?”

“Oh no reason.” Joey said nonchalantly. “Carmen’s a great girl isn’t she? Do you think you’ll be going out again?”

Jesse’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, “Joseph, did Stephanie put you up to this?”

Joey looked surprised, “No Jess, I was just curious.”

“Well, then I’m not sure. We didn’t actually discuss seeing each other again. Although she did say she would drop by the Smash Club one night next week, so I guess if you call that a date, then it’s a date?”

Joey reached into the fridge, withdrew two cans of coke, and slid one down the counter to Jesse. “Whew is it hot. This has to be the most humid day we’ve had so far this summer!”

Jesse pulled the tab, taking a large gulp of drink. “I’d rather be back at the radio station, at least the space is air conditioned.”

“Amen to that!” Joey took a sip of coke.

A loud screech drifted through the open windows and Jesse and Joey saw Alex race by the windows, dressed in a swimming suit, water pistol in hand. “Looks like Alex has the right idea?” Joey commented. “Now if you excuse me I’m going to run myself a very cold bath.” Joey picked up his can of coke heading for the stairs.

“I did not need to hear that Joseph,” Jesse said. He heard Joey laugh from the stairs. He almost choked on his next mouthful of drink, as excited screams assaulted him from outside. Jesse decided it was time to investigate, in case his sons were up to mischief. The back door was already open, due to the heat so he marched outside, striding onto the lawn.

“Nicky! Alex! What is going on out – here.” He broke off as his eyes rested on the sight of Kimmy, dressed in a bikini. The bikini was a loud orange color and it outlined every slim curve of her body perfectly. Jesse’s eyes discreetly looked her up and down his mouth suddenly dry. 

“Dad, Kimmy is chasing us with a water gun,” Alex said breathlessly.

“And we are chasing her back.” Nicky had his gun armed and ready.

“Watch out Jesse!” Kimmy advised, winking at him. “You happen to be directly in the line of fire.” She lifted her gun aiming it at his head. 

“Kimberley, you wouldn’t dare. I’m fully dress …” Next thing he felt a whoosh of water hit him, spraying his hair and face. Following Kimmy’s example, his sons also fired their guns at their father, spraying his tee shirt and his jeans.

“Okay, okay, I surrender. Stop spraying.” Jesse wasn’t sure if they stopped because he said so or whether they were running low on water.

“We got Dad good.” Nicky and Alex jumped up and down giving each other a high-five.

Kimmy gave him a smug smile, “Looks like you got a bit wet there?”

Jesse was furious, “Gibbler, you messed up my hair.”

Kimmy gave a squeal as Jesse advanced on her a livid expression on his face. She attempted to run but her bare feet slid on a wet patch on the grass, which had received an earlier soaking. Jesse grabbed her, and in one move scooped her up into his arms carrying her across the grass. Kimmy’s eyes widened as she saw where he was heading and without further a due, he dumped her unceremoniously into the kids padding pool – which was full to the brim. The boys were in hysterics, thinking it was the funniest thing ever.

Jesse smirked down at her, “Looks like I win!” He gave a bark of laugher.

Kimmy frowned up at him, “Very funny Katsopolis!”

“Thank you!”

Nicky giggled, “That pool is for floating our sailing boats, not for grown-ups.”

Kimmy grimaced, “Ouch! I think I might be sitting on one of them.” She reached under her body holding up a small plastic boat, the paper sail squashed beyond recognition. “You can blame your father for this one!”

Jesse didn’t answer; her wiggling movements in the water were very distracting, and he could feel his body stirring in response. He was thinking too late that maybe it hadn’t been such a great idea to throw her in the water after all – or – looking down at her again, maybe it had been. Kimmy suddenly stood up water pouring down her body, almost making Jesse groan out loud.

Kimmy was regarding him strangely, “Earth to Hairboy!”

Jesse blinked to clear his head. “I was just thinking how satisfying it was, throwing you in the padding pool,” he grinned.

Kimmy sniffed, “Well I’m off home to get dressed. See you boys!” and she strode across the lawn.

“Bye Kimmy,” the twins called.

“Okay sons, dry yourselves off and get dressed.” He grabbed their towels, which were slung over the nearby deck chair, throwing one to each of the boys.

The boys did as he requested, drying off quickly, all the while chatting noisily about the water fight. Wrapping towels around their bodies they walked into the house.

Jesse gathered up the water pistols, and after shaking out the excess water, deposited them into the crate on the patio specifically set aside for outdoor toys. His wet clothes were beginning to stick uncomfortably to his body, making him feel hot and sticky in the heat. Water dripped off his hair running down his face and neck. An unrecognizable towel hung over the patio railing – it must be Kimmy’s towel, as she had walked away without one. Jesse grabbed it, using it to wipe his face and neck. There was something strangely erotic about using Kimmy’s towel; his mind wandered imagining her using this same towel to wipe various parts of her body. His thoughts did nothing to cool his libido.

Sighing the towel still around his neck, Jesse walked back into the kitchen. Michelle was there, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

Michelle’s eyes widened at the sight of him, “What happened to you?”

“Kimmy Gibbler!” Jesse said as if that explained everything.

Apparently it did, as Michelle made no further comment. Spying the towel around his neck she said, “Uncle Jesse, why are you wearing Comet’s towel?”

“C … Comet’s towel?” Jesse stammered.

“Yeah, that’s the towel I use to dry Comet off after his bath. It’s been washed though so I guess it’s okay?”

“Eww!” Jesse yanked the towel from around his neck, throwing it through the open door to land on the patio. “Yikes I really need a shower.” Scowling he left the room.

Michelle giggled into her orange juice, recalling the look on her uncle’s face. Fancy using Comet’s towel, whatever next!


	6. Tough Conversations

DJ was enjoying a moment to herself reading quietly on the living room couch when next thing Kimmy came running into the house waving an envelope around like a lunatic. “DJ, I have big news … big, big, big, big news.”

Seeing the envelope in Kimmy’s hand, DJ said excitedly, “Kimmy! Is that what I think it is?”

Kimmy grinned slyly, slowly pulling a piece of paper out of the envelope, and handing it to DJ. “Yes!” she confirmed. “I’ve been accepted into Dartmouth. Can you believe it?”

DJ grabbed her pulling her into a hug, eliciting a squeal of joy. “Kimmy congratulations! That is fantastic! I’m so happy for you.”

Kimmy hugged her back tightly, looking smug. “And I didn’t even have to resort to bribery.”

Pulling back from the hug, DJ said, “Finally we’ll get to be roommates. You will love Dartmouth, it is such a great school.”

A small voice interrupted their excitement, “Kimmy, are you going away?”

Kimmy went still. Turning she noticed Alex standing on the stairs, a forlorn expression clouding his features. Quickly walking over to him Kimmy bent down to his level. As gently as possible she said, “Alex I’m sorry you had to find out like this. I would have liked to tell you myself, rather than you overhearing my telling DJ. Remember … you’ve heard me talking about maybe going to DJ’s school one day?

Alex regarded her somberly, “DJ’s school is a long way away.

“I know honey … it is far away. I promise though that I will be back every vacation to visit.”

Kimmy tried to put an arm around Alex, but he jerked away from her. “But – you won’t be looking after us anymore? You can’t move away, YOU JUST CAN’T!”

Entering the room after hearing the commotion from the kitchen, Jesse said, “Hey … hey, Alex, what is all the shouting about?”

Alex ran over to him, “Dad, Kimmy is moving away. Tell her she _can’t_ go?”

Puzzled, Jesse looked over at Kimmy for an explanation, but it was DJ who answered for her. “Uncle Jesse, Kimmy has just been accepted into Dartmouth next semester.”

Kimmy looked upset, “Alex overheard me telling DJ.”

Realization showed in Jesse’s face, “Oh … I see!” Crouching down to Alex he explained, “I know you’re upset pal, but this is a very good thing for Kimmy …”

Alex interrupted, “This is not good for me, or Nicky. Please dad, don’t let Kimmy go.”

Jesse attempted to reason with him, “I know you will miss her, but Kimmy will be back to visit at Thanksgiving!” He looked over at Kimmy for confirmation and she nodded. “Alex, you will be so busy the time will just fly by. And you have lots of people here – me, your brother, Michelle and Steph, Uncle Danny, Joey - …”

“I don’t care! I want Kimmy here as well!” Alex stamped his foot in anger, kicking out at his father.

“Alexander, stop it right now!” Jesse attempted to restrain him.

Glaring at Jesse, and then at Kimmy, he said, “I hate both of you!” Bursting into tears he whirled away and ran up the stairs.

Stunned silence followed his departure. “I need to go and talk to him,” Kimmy said on the verge of tears herself.

Jesse stopped her, placing a hand on her arm, “Let me, he’s my son.”

Looking him straight in the eye Kimmy said desperately, “Jesse please, it’s me he’s mad at, not you.”

Jesse removed his hand, and stepped back. “Okay!” he nodded. “You talk to him first, but I will be up shortly to give you a hand.”

“Okay, thank you Jesse,” Kimmy said gratefully, climbing the stairs in search of Alex.

DJ, wearing a slightly confused expression, watched her go. Alex’s reaction to Kimmy’s acceptance to Dartmouth had taken her by surprise. She hadn’t realized how close Kimmy had become to her cousins. And even more surprising was watching Jesse and Kimmy together; they were almost couple-ish! No that was crazy, she must be imagining it; there was no way!

 

~*~*~ 

 

Still crying, but slightly ashamed, as boys shouldn’t cry, Alex stomped up the stairs to the attic. Nicky was sitting on the carpet in the main room building with Legos. He looked up in surprise as his brother entered the room, and his expression changed to one of concern as he noticed Alex’s tear stained face.

“What’s wrong?” he asked worried.

Alex opened his mouth to explain to his brother, but was unable to form the words. “I’m too upset.” He raced across the room to his bedroom. “I just want to be alone for a while.” And with that he slammed the door behind him.

Nicky stared at the closed door open-mouthed, about to follow. Hearing a new set of footsteps approaching, he whirred around just in time to see Kimmy enter the room, not looking any happier than Alex.

“Kimmy, what’s going on?” he requested of her. “Alex is really upset about something?”

Instead of answering Kimmy said, “Where is he? In his room?”

Nicky nodded, “What is going on?” he tried again.

Kimmy sighed, “Alex is upset with me, and he has a right to be. I need to speak to him, and you need to hear this as well.”

Walking over to the closed bedroom door she quietly knocked. “Alex, it’s Kimmy, can I talk to you?”

“Go away!” came a muffled reply from within.

“Please Alex, I know you’re not happy with me, and I’m sorry for that. But please just let me explain.” There was silence from inside the room.

“Kimmy!” Nicky tugged gently on her arm to gain her attention. “What’s wrong with Alex?”

Smiling gently down at him, but still not answering his question, Kimmy took him by the hand, her other hand grasping the doorknob. “Okay Alex you give me no choice. I’m coming in anyway, Nicky and I.”

Opening the door, Kimmy and Nicky entered the room. Alex was lying on his racecar bed facing the wall. Kimmy and Nicky sat down on Nicky’s bed, their hands still clasped together.

Finally Kimmy addressed Nicky directly, “Nicky, Alex is upset with me, as he just found out I have been accepted into DJ’s school Dartmouth, so I will be moving to New Hampshire with her after the summer.”

“Oh!” Nicky said quietly. “So you won’t be living next door to us anymore, and we won’t see you?”

“You will see me,” Kimmy explained. “Just not everyday.”

Nicky looked sad, but he wasn’t one for angry outbursts like his brother. “I don’t want you to go.”

“I will be back every vacation, and I will phone all the time, and write letters, and send e-mail to your dads computer,” Kimmy reassured.

Alex sniffed from over in the corner, but made no comment.

Nicky regarding her gravely, “I’ll miss you!”

Tears welled up in Kimmy’s eyes, “I’ll miss you both very much. May I have a hug?” Nicky put his arms around her, and she buried her face in his shoulder to hide her tears, desperate to compose herself.

Pulling back from the hug, Kimmy gave Nicky a weak smile. Wiping her eyes she stood up and walked over to Alex crouching down on the ground near his head. “Alex, please look at me. I hate that we’re not speaking.”

Alex rolled to face her, his little face miserable, eyes wet with tears. Reaching up Kimmy pulled him into a hug. He resisted at first, but then his body sagged against hers, and his arms went around her. They stayed like that for a while until his breathing slowed and his tears dried. Eventually he pulled back. “I’ll miss you as well,” he said finally resigned to the fact.

Kimmy stroked his face, her voice too chocked up to say anything. Nicky crossed the small space and sat on her other side. Kimmy put an arm around each of the boys.

“I’m sorry I said I hated you,” Alex’s lip quivered. “I don’t hate you.”

Kimmy gave him a squeeze, “I know you don’t honey, you were just mad at me. I understand that.”

“You were so happy downstairs. You weren’t even thinking about Nicky and I.”

“You’re right,” Kimmy agreed. “I’m sorry for that. “I was excited. I never thought I would be going to a great school like Dartmouth.”

“Why not?” Alex regarded her questionably.

Nicky said. “Alex, I heard Dad saying once that Dartmouth is a hard school and that you have to do a lot of work to get in there.” He looked up at Kimmy. “You have done a lot of work, and you want to go to a smart school don’t you?”

Kimmy regarded him seriously. “Yes I do. Listen, your dad has talked before about bringing you guys to DJ’s school for a visit. Maybe we could arrange that? How about during winter when it’s snowing.”

“That would be fun,” Nicky nodded seriously.

“Alex?”

Alex sighed, “Yes that sounds okay. But I would still rather you were staying here.”

“Me too,” Nicky echoed.

Looking up, Kimmy noticed Jesse standing in the doorway regarding them quietly. She hadn’t realized he was there, and wondered how long he had been.

“A trip to New Hampshire sounds like a good plan,” he approved quietly. “Now Nicky and Alex, why don’t you go down to the kitchen, DJ is waiting with some milk and cookies. I want to have a word with Kimmy.”

“Okay Dad,” Nicky stood up. “Come on Al.”

Reluctantly Alex obeyed, following his twin, giving Kimmy a small smile. At the door Alex hesitated, “I’m sorry I yelled at you Dad!”

Jesse enveloped Alex in a quick hug, “I understand son. We’ll talk about everything later. Go with your brother now.”

“You handled that very well,” Jesse approved, once the boys had left.

“Thanks!” Kimmy was pleased by his words.

“And congratulations on being accepted into Dartmouth. You deserve it. I bet you’re surprised to hear me complimenting you academically?”

“I’m surprised to hear anyone complimenting me academically,” Kimmy admitted, but she was smiling.

“Kim – you’ve done so much for my boys over the past couple of years. Let me thank you by taking you out to dinner tonight.”

Kimmy’s mouth flew open in surprise, “I’m sorry, did you just say what I thought you just said? You seriously want me to go to dinner with you?”

“Yes, to thank you for all your help. And to celebrate your acceptance into Dartmouth of course.”

“Just us?” Kimmy was still genuinely astonished.

Jesse nodded, smiling slightly at her obvious bemusement, “If it suits you?”

“S … sure – it’s fine by me,” Kimmy was all smiles.

“I will make the reservations then. Shall we say 7.30pm?

It was Kimmy’s turn to nod.

“Cool! Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d better have a chat with my sons, and find a babysitter. Luckily there are plenty of candidates in this household.” Turning to leave he said, “See you tonight.”

“Okay!” Kimmy watched him go, still not quite comprehending the fact that Jesse had just asked her out to dinner – a dinner for two in fact. Okay, so it wasn’t a date, date, merely a thank you dinner, but still – any chance to be alone with him was a welcome invitation.

 

~*~*~ 

 

“DJ, are you going out tonight?” DJ was lying on her bed in Michelle’s room trying to finish the novel she had been reading earlier.

She looked up at her Uncle’s words, “Nope, staying in, why?”

“I was hoping you might sit for Nicky and Alex tonight?”

“No problem. Are you taking Carmen out?”

Jesse hesitated, “Actually, I invited Kimmy to dinner as a kind of thank you – you know … she’s done a lot for my boys.”

DJ looked almost as surprised as Kimmy had earlier, “That’s fine Uncle Jesse. Of course I’ll look after the twins. It will be great to spend time with them – I don’t see them nearly enough. They took it hard – Kimmy leaving, it surprised me.”

Jesse shrugged, “Did it? They have become quite close, especially Alex and Kimmy. Nicky and Alex will be fine though, once they become use to the idea.”

“Dartmouth will be great for Kimmy!”

A shocked gasp was heard from the doorway, “Did I hear right? Kimmy was actually accepted into Dartmouth?” Stephanie was incredulous.

DJ grinned at her sister, “Yeah, she heard back this afternoon.”

“Unbelievable! Gibbler and Dartmouth in the same sentence – what’s wrong with this picture?”

“Well you know Stephanie. Kimmy has been working pretty hard the last couple of years?”

Stephanie was surprised by her Uncle’s words. Normally Jesse was on her side when it came to making fun of Kimmy. She was about to comment, but was suddenly overcome by a glorious discovery. “Wait! That means Kimmy Gibbler will be all the way over on the East Coast for the majority of the year! Yes – finally this day has arrived! Hey, I’m feeling generous – I think I will give Kimmy a quick call and offer my congratulations.” Pivoting she practically skipped out of the room.

DJ and Jesse just looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“Ahh – that Steph! I wonder if a day will ever come when those two will get along?” DJ giggled.

DJ and Jesse looked at each other and said in unison, “Nah!”

“Hey Uncle Jesse?”

“Yeah!”

It was DJ’s turn to hesitate, “This dinner with Kimmy tonight – it’s not like a date or anything is it?”

Jesse snorted with laughter, “Gibbler and I – on a date – are you kidding me DJ?” Although even as the words left his mouth Jesse was surprised to realize that maybe at least part of him had intended it as a date – or at least an opportunity to spend time alone with Kimmy anyway

DJ relaxed, “I’m sorry Uncle Jesse, I’m being an idiot. It’s just for a brief moment this afternoon … with Nicky and Alex … you and Kimmy appeared kind of …” she paused searching for the right words. “Forget it, my imagination is working overtime.”

Jesse attempted to look nonchalant and hoped he achieved it. Deep down he was concerned, so DJ was starting to notice his interest in Kimmy – that was bad. Was she the only one? He’d better start being more careful. Maybe he should cancel the dinner tonight. No that would make DJ more suspicious, much better to stick to the ‘thank you for looking after my kids’ dinner scenario. The sooner Kimmy went to Dartmouth the better. Then he could start getting back to his normal everyday life, and forget he ever had feelings for Kimmy Gibbler! Yes, roll on September!


	7. Dinner Confessions

Kimmy’s hand shook, which was rather annoying, as she was trying to apply eyeliner at the time. She was still having trouble comprehending the fact that Jesse had actually asked her to dinner tonight, whatever his reasons. She couldn’t believe her luck, finally a chance to spend some time alone with him, without any of his family members present.

Nervously she fiddled with her dress. After trying on numerous outfits she had settled on a dark blue short-sleeved blouse, and a short A-line black skirt. Again neither item of clothing was her usual style, but the last thing she wanted tonight was for Jesse to start criticizing her clothes, and she was determined not to embarrass him at the restaurant, by wearing anything that stood out too much.

Kimmy had spent a long time soaking in the tub, in the main house, as the garage apartment didn’t have one. She had carefully shaved her legs and washed her hair. At one stage her father had knocked impatiently on the door, unused to her presence in his bathroom, but being Kimmy she had ignored him.

Mrs. Gibbler seeing the effort her daughter was making that enquired casually whether she had a ‘hot’ date tonight. Kimmy had been tempted to lie, but knowing her luck her mom would have run into one of the Tanner’s. So she had stuck to the truth stating that it was simply a thank you dinner from Jesse, for taking care of his kids.

Kimmy glanced quickly at the clock beside her bed, as a wristwatch definitely didn’t go with this outfit, and noted with disappointment that it only read six o’clock. Walking to her closet Kimmy opened it to retrieve a small black evening purse.  Carrying it with her, she emptied the contents of her regular handbag onto the bed picking through it to see what she needed to take with her tonight. Her eyes felt on a foil square and with a frown she picked it up, disheartened to realize that unfortunately she wouldn’t require a condom tonight. With a sigh she dropped it back on the bed. She did grab the mints though, not because she thought Jesse was going to kiss her, but stinky breath was the last thing she wanted.

Sinking down on the bed Kimmy’s mind wandered back to a few days ago – the day of the water fight between her, Nicky, and Alex. She remembered the feeling of Jesse’s warm hands on her naked skin, and his firm body against hers, when he had carried her to the paddling pool. She still couldn’t believe he had actually done that; it had been incredible. She had made a hasty exit soon after, afraid that her feelings for him were written all over her face. It was unfortunate that she had to shower before dressing, as she was solely tempted never to wash again, but common sense had prevailed.

Unfortunately it was only a matter of time before thoughts of Jesse led her to thoughts of Nicky and Alex, in particular Alex’s little face streaked with tears. Kimmy fought back the lump forming in her throat, as there was no way in hell she was going to ruin her eye makeup. Lying back on the bed, she glanced over at the clock again. The numerals read 6.07, boy what a slow moving hour this was going to be!

 

~*~*~ 

 

“Everything looks delicious,” Jesse surveyed his meal.

Putting down her fork, she said, “Jesse!”

“Hmm.”

Taking a deep breath she said, “I’m not so sure about Dartmouth.”

Jesse looked up from his meal, “What do you mean?”

Kimmy shrugged, “I don’t know. It’s difficult to describe. You know how you think you really want something, but when you get it you’re not sure you want it after all?”

Jesse nodded, “I think you are explaining it pretty well so far. Go on.”

Kimmy continued, “I remember when DJ was accepted into Berkeley, and I was accepted nowhere, and how bad I felt about my life, and how I thought I had nothing going for me. So I ran off to San Reno to marry Duane, which luckily you and Mr. Tanner talked me out of, as it would have been a huge mistake. Remember how DJ suggested that I go to Summer School, improve my grades, and then apply to the local community college?” Jesse nodded again, but stayed quiet. “Well - I did all of that, and once my college marks started improving DJ was also the one who suggested applying to Dartmouth for my final year. And at the time I loved the idea. All I wanted was to be with DJ, because I had always tried to do everything DJ did, only less well.”

“But now you’ve realized you’re not DJ?”

“Exactly, those are DJ’s dreams for me, not mine. She keeps going on about how much I’ll love Dartmouth, and how I need to take specific courses, and join certain activities, and hang out with her friends, like I’m just some add-on that’s going to slot right into her perfect life. And I don’t know how to tell her. I love DJ, she’s my best friend and she’s always looked out for me.” 

“I think you should explain it to DJ exactly how you just explained it to me.”

“I don’t want DJ to be disappointed in me.”

Jesse reached out, and without even realizing what he was doing put his hand on hers. “She won’t be. You know DJ, she may be a little surprised, but if you decide that’s your decision, she will understand.”

At first Kimmy was too distracted to notice Jesse’s hand on hers. “What if she doesn’t? Oh I’m so confused, I don’t know which is the right choice. What do you think I should do?”

“Kimmy, I can’t make that choice for you, no one can, only you. But I will say that I’m very proud of you. You put a lot of work into your studies, and you deserve to be accepted by a decent school.” He gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“You’re proud of me – wow!” Kimmy was astonished.

“So is Danny. He mentioned it a few weeks back.”

Looking down to hide her slightly reddened cheeks, she was both surprised, and pleased to note their hands were intertwined. “Jesse, what about Nicky and Alex?”

“I don’t want you to worry about my boys. There are plenty of other people around for them, as you know. And I’ve explained again that you will be visiting, and that most people your age go away to college, and they are old enough to accept that. Therefore they shouldn’t factor into your decision at all.”

Removing her hand from his, Kimmy exploded, “How can you say that? You saw how unhappy Alex was over my leaving.”

Jesse was firm, “I mean it Kimmy, you need to leave the twins to me. I’m their father. I realize you care about them, and they care about you, but I don’t want them in any way to influence your decision whether or not to go, okay?”

Kimmy was silent for a moment deep in thought. “I’m sorry Jesse … I can’t promise that. I know I’m not their mo … um … a relative … or anything, but Nicky and Alex are part of my life – and I can’t ignore that.”

“Kimmy, you’re twenty-one; you have an opportunity to attend a fantastic school, with your best friend. Don’t throw it away.”

Kimmy sighed in frustration. “All I’m trying to do is look at both sides, before deciding, is all. What happened to, it’s _my_ choice – or does that only apply to DJ?”

Jesse shook his head, clearly still frustrated, but in what he hoped was a calm voice replied, “No it doesn’t. It’s entirely up to you Kimmy. Just promise me that you will consider all the options before deciding? And talk to DJ and lay it all out on the table; let her know how you feel.”

“I will speak to her in the morning,” Kimmy smiled. “Thanks Jesse, using you as a sounding board really helped.”

“You’re welcome! Any time!” he said, sparing a piece of potato with his fork.

 

~*~*~ 

 

“What are you doing up here Kimmy?” Jesse was surprised to see Kimmy in his bedroom. “I don’t remember asking you to look after Nicky and Alex today?”

Kimmy took a couple of steps toward him, “You didn’t. Nicky and Alex are at the park with Mr. T.”

Jesse looked at her closely, “Are you wearing one of my shirts?” he exclaimed.

Kimmy continued walking, “Why yes I am. Is that a problem?”

Jesse just gaped at her, “I really don’t think you should be dressed like that?”

Kimmy stopped walking, looking perplexed for a second, and then suddenly smiling. “Oh … _don’t_ you? Okay then, that’s easily solved.” And with that said she began to slowly undo the buttons. Jesse could see right away that she was definitely naked beneath the fabric.

“Um, Kimmy, what are you doing?” he backed away, but he didn’t appear to moving anywhere, she was still the same distance away.

Kimmy regarded him strangely, “I thought this was what you wanted?” She had just opened the last button.

He shook his head, but at the same time he held his breath as in one sweep she removed his shirt, standing before him gloriously naked.

His eyes stayed on her as she quickly closed the distance between them. She pressed her naked body against him fully, her arms sliding around his neck. Reaching up she whispered in his ear, “I want you Jesse. Take me now …”

Jesse awoke with a start! Sitting up, he attempted to get both his thoughts, and his body under control. Great, he wasn’t sure whether this dream was any better than the recurring one he had involving Becky’s accident! His body was soaked in sweat, and he briefly wondered whether it would wake anyone, if took a cold shower right now! He sure could use one! Deciding against it, he threw himself back down on the pillows. Unlike the ‘Becky dream’ at least he didn’t feel the overwhelming need to check on Nicky and Alex. And according to Kimmy tonight, it sounded like she wouldn’t be attending Dartmouth after all, so his plan to put some distance between them appeared to have failed. It didn’t take a dream analyst to work out that maybe his dream was a direct response to that. Jesse groaned, knowing that it would take a lot for him to be able to fall back to sleep tonight!


	8. Angry Words

“Hey Deej,” Kimmy entered through the kitchen door.

DJ looked up smiling, from behind the kitchen counter. “Well, hey future roomie. I rang all my Dartmouth friends this morning and they are so happy that you will be joining us there next semester.”

“Great, a whole lot of strangers I don’t even know have an opinion on my life. Listen, Deej, I need to talk to you about Dartmouth.”

“Sure, do you want a sandwich? I’m making one.”

“No thanks. DJ, I’m not sure how to put this so I guess I’ll just come right out and say it. Being accepted into a great school like Dartmouth feels so amazing, and I still have a hard time believing that I, Kimmy Gibbler, could actually achieve something like that. But Deej, I’ve decided not to attend Dartmouth with you in the fall. My home, and my life are here in San Francisco.”

“Kimmy San Francisco is my home as well. I felt the exact same way leaving my family, but you get past it, and we can visit all the time.”

Kimmy sighed, “No DJ, it’s more than that. Please try to understand, this doesn’t feel right for me. Dartmouth is your school, and your life, and your friends, not mine.”

DJ was starting to get angry, “So what is your life? Living in your parent’s apartment over the garage, attending the local college, working at Uncle Jesse’s club, and sitting for my cousins?

“I guess when you put it like that it does sound a tad pathetic. But all those things make me happy” Kimmy wrinkled her nose and screwed up her face. “Well on second thoughts – maybe not working at the Smash Club, those teens can be pretty obnoxious at times.”

DJ threw the knife down on the counter in the process of cutting her sandwich. “Kimmy, how can you treat this so lightly? This has to be the dumbest decision you’ve ever made. All that work for nothing.”

Kimmy looked upset, “I’m sorry you feel that way DJ, but it’s my life. Also you were there yesterday, you saw how upset Alex was. I have to consider the twins feelings as well, and Jesse said …”

“I don’t care what Uncle Jesse says. He doesn’t know everything. This crush you have on him has gotten way out of control.”

“I do not have a crush on Jesse!” Kimmy was indignant.

DJ said furiously, “Oh come on Kimmy, I’ve known for years. Surely you are not misguided enough to think it will ever lead to anything? Maybe you think that because you went out for one dinner that means something, but it doesn’t! All you are to him is someone who looks after his kids. He can barely tolerate you.” Noticing the hurt expression on Kimmy’s face DJ took a deep breath and said as calmly as possible, “I’m sorry to sound harsh, but you need to know the truth. I don’t want you to throw away an opportunity like this, for something that’s never going to happen.”

“I’m not. You’re not listening to me. You know I care about what you think, but ultimately it’s my decision and you need to respect that.”

DJ folded her arms across her chest, “Well you’re making the wrong choice, and I don’t know if I can accept it.”

Kimmy felt defeated, “I’m sorry to hear that. I guess there’s nothing left to say then. You know where I live if you change your mind.” Turning away quickly she left the kitchen closing the door loudly behind her.

DJ continued standing there moodily staring at the closed door.

Danny entered from the living room carrying an empty plate, heading for the dishwasher. DJ whirled around to face him, “Dad you would not believe what Kimmy has gone and done now!”

Loading his plate into the dishwasher he answered, “Well in Gibbler’s case I would believe anything, but please enlighten me.”

DJ threw her arms up in the air placing them on her hips. “She’s now not going to Dartmouth. Unbelievable!” She began pacing. “All that time, effort, and phone calls I spent primping her, what a waste! My friends are expecting her, what am I going to tell them?”

“Well honey I hate to say it, but you may have coached Kimmy a little, but ultimately it was her hard work that led to her being accepted by Dartmouth, and the choice whether to attend or not is hers and hers alone.”

DJ continued as if he hadn’t spoken, “Wait you haven’t heard the best part yet, regarding why she’s not going.”

“DJ calm down. Alright, why isn’t she going?”

“Because she in love with Uncle Jesse!”

Danny eyes widened like they were about to pop out of his head, “Did she really say that?”

“Well no, she wouldn’t admit it. And maybe _love_ isn’t quite the right term, but I know she has feelings for him. Dad – there is no way Uncle Jesse feels the same way. I don’t want Kimmy to throw away a great opportunity for nothing. Could you talk to Uncle Jesse, explain the situation, see if he can have a word with Kimmy, and maybe change her mind? She seems to be under the misguided impression that he agrees with her choice not to attend Dartmouth, but Kimmy’s not that bright at times, so she probably misunderstood.”

“Jesse mentioned yesterday how unhappy Alex and Nicky were over her leaving, so maybe that had something to do with her decision to stay. She has become very close to the boys.”

“That’s it! She went out with Uncle Jesse last night. I bet he made her feel guilty for leaving the boys. Kimmy is easily led. How could he?”

“DJ, that doesn’t sound like something Jesse would do. He seemed genuinely happy for Kimmy. Wait a minute! Jesse and Kimmy went out last night? I dropped Michelle and Aaron at the movies, and just thought he was at work when I arrived home. Man, you go out for half an hour and you miss everything. Maybe Kimmy’s feelings for Jesse aren’t so one-sided after all? What a disturbing thought, I feel traumatized just thinking about it. You’re right I need to talk to Jesse – stat,” Danny babbled.

“Calm down dad! Uncle Jesse doesn’t feel anything for Kimmy! It was a simple thank you dinner, you know for taking care of Nicky and Alex.” Although even as she said the words DJ wasn’t entirely convinced they were true.

Danny breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank goodness. Man, DJ, you almost gave me a heart attack. I will have a talk to Jesse though, see if he can change Kimmy’s mind. Turning down Dartmouth!” He shook his head in disbelief. “I will never understand how Kimmy’s mind works!”

 

~*~*~ 

 

“Jess, can I talk to you for a moment?” Danny entered the attic.

Jesse looked up from his laptop where he was concentrating on doing the books for the Smash Club. “Sure Danny, what’s up?”

“Did you know Kimmy has decided not to attend Dartmouth with DJ in the fall?”

Jesse looked so stunned that Danny was convinced this is the first he had heard of it, and that DJ’s assessment had been incorrect. “She did what? Kimmy mentioned having doubts last night at dinner, and she gave good reasons why, but I never thought she would come to the conclusion not to attend. Well I guess it’s her life!”

“DJ was hoping you could have a word with Kimmy, talk some sense into her, she seems to listen to you a lot of the time.”

“Danny, we can’t force her to go,” Jesse said quietly.

“Yeah, but Jess, do you really think she’s making the right decision?”

“It doesn’t matter what I think. I’m not Kimmy!”

Knowing that it was probably wrong, Danny decided to take the bull by the horns, and voice DJ’s fears. “DJ feels that you may have inadvertently suggested to Kimmy that it might be more beneficial for her to stay here and take care of Nicky and Alex.”

Jesse exploded, “Are you guys serious? Where does DJ get off? Kimmy attending Dartmouth serves her interests more than anyone’s. Kimmy was right! DJ’s spent the last three years preening Kimmy for this moment. Kimmy has always followed DJ, and I think DJ has always expected her to … no likes her to. Now for the first time Kimmy wants to go her own way. Did DJ ever think to stop and ask Kimmy what she wants?

“DJ was pretty mad,” Danny admitted. “I don’t know whether she really did stop and listen. After this morning she’s not even talking to Kimmy.”

“DJ blew her off?” Jesse said angrily. “And you’re accusing me of not having Kimmy’s best interests at heart?”

“Jesse I think DJ really wanted Kimmy with her – someone from home. I think she’s really hurting right now,” Danny said softly.

Jesse blew out a breath, and in a calmer tone said, “You’re right Danny, I didn’t mean to shout at you. I hope you understand though I’m not going to talk to Kimmy. She’s an adult now, her decision is final.”

Danny nodded, “Fair enough! DJ and Kimmy have had arguments before, I’m sure this one will pass, given time!”

 

~*~*~ 

 

“What do you mean Kimmy’s not going to Dartmouth?” Stephanie was incredulous. DJ, Michelle and Stephanie were all converged in Stephanie’s room after lunch.

“She came over to tell me this morning. Says she’s not going – she’s happy here – blah, blah!” DJ shrugged, flopping back on Stephanie’s bed.

An evil smile crossed Stephanie’s face, “What if we make her unhappy here … I’m game … who’s with me?”

Michelle, seated in Stephanie’s desk chair, looked perplexed, “But Steph, I don’t remember you ever making Kimmy feel happy here?”

DJ giggled from her position on the bed, “I have to admit Steph, Michelle raises a valid point.”

Stephanie heaved a sigh, resigned to the fact that Kimmy Gibbler was staying in San Francisco. She felt back on the bed beside DJ. “All my hopes and dreams, gone in an instance. Twelve hours ago I was happily anticipating a Gibbler free house. Now just like that – gone … gone!” she moaned dramatically.

“Nicky and Alex will be happy Kimmy’s staying,” Michelle commented.

“Ahh, Nicky and Alex – so young – so innocent, so unaware of Kimmy’s true personality. Give them time!”

“Kimmy doesn’t really bother me – well most of the time anyway. Sometimes she can be a pain,” Michelle stated.

Stephanie groaned as a new thought occurred, “Man, Gia was so thrilled over Kimmy leaving, she’s been dying to get rid of her at the Smash Club.”

“I still can’t believe she’s not going?” DJ said in frustration. “We had everything all planned out.”

“Why do you think she is staying Deej?” Michelle was curious.

DJ was tempted to mention Kimmy’s obvious ongoing crush on Jesse, but decided it was better not to. After all Kimmy was her best friend, even if they weren’t speaking at the moment. It was one thing to mention it to her dad, but quite another to say in front of Stephanie, the teasing Kimmy would receive would be endless. Not to mention the throw back onto Uncle Jesse. “I’m not sure,” she stammered. “I guess she has her reasons!”

“Maybe she’ll change her mind?” Michelle said.

Stephanie was suddenly hopeful again, “Do you think that’s a possibility DJ?”

DJ shook her head slowly, “I don’t think so Steph. It seemed like Kimmy had well and truly made up her mind.”

Michelle was thoughtful. “I guess we have to accept it then?”

DJ was slightly thrown by Michelle’s words, as that was exactly what Kimmy had said. DJ felt a little guilty over her earlier rough treatment of her best friend. Kimmy was correct, it was her life, and DJ had no right to tell her how to run it. She would go next door shortly, she just needed a little time to gain some courage, and work out exactly what she was going to say.

 

~*~*~ 

 

Kimmy was flipping through the channels, just staring at the screen, not really taking in anything she was watching, when a knock at the door distracted her.

Feeling down in the dumps, Kimmy got up to answer it, hoping that maybe it was the one person she wanted to see right now – DJ. To her surprise when she opened the door the sight of Jesse, not DJ, greeted her and for once she wasn’t particularly happy to see him. In fact this was the first time he had ever visited her at the Gibbler apartment, he had been to the main house plenty of times for various reasons. Even last night they had met at the Tanner’s before going out.

“Jesse! This is a surprise,” Kimmy greeted a little too enthusiastically.

“Hey Kimmy. May I come in?”

“Of course.” She glanced around hurriedly hoping that the place was tidy, and was pleased to discover that it looked okay, no clothes or dishes appeared to be in obvious sight.

“I guess your visit means you’ve heard about Dartmouth?” Kimmy guessed closing the door behind him.

Jesse ignored the statement, “Danny informed me DJ’s not speaking to you? I’m sorry Kimmy.” his tone was empathetic.

Kimmy lip quivered a little, she was unused to the obvious sympathy for her in his voice, and it was hard not to be affected by it. She attempted a smile but it came out uneven and wobbly. “Yeah, she didn’t take it well that’s for sure. The things she said.”

“What kind of things?”

Kimmy shook her head, it was important to her that Jesse never discover how she felt about him, especially not now that she was staying. “Forget it. She was just mad that’s all.”

Jesse attempted to reassure her, “You and DJ have had plenty of arguments before. I’m sure this latest one will blow over.”

Kimmy didn’t appear totally convinced, “Yeah, I guess. You’re right we have fought before.”

“Are you sure … about not going I mean?” Jesse needed to check.

“Haven’t we been over this? It’s all I’ve been able to think about since yesterday, and even before that I was having doubts. Yes, I’m sure,” Kimmy was a little irritated.

Jesse put his hands up in surrender, “Okay! I’m sorry I had to check.”

A little embarrassed by her outburst Kimmy said, “Thanks for … “

But whatever she was about to say was lost, as another knock sounded at the door.

“I’m popular today!” Kimmy joked walking over to answer it.

“Hi Kimmy!” DJ said sheepishly. “May I talk to you?”

“Deej!” Kimmy was relieved to see her. “Um, sure, come on in! Your Uncle’s here.”

DJ looked startled by his presence but didn’t comment on it.

“I was just leaving anyway. You two need to talk,” Jesse was a little uncomfortable.

“Thanks for coming over,” Kimmy was appreciative. Jesse gave her a small nod on the way out, closing the door behind him.

“What was all that about?” DJ almost demanded.

Kimmy ignored her tone, “Why are you here Deej?”

DJ’s voice softened, “I came to apologize. I was way out of line earlier. Sorry – I was just surprised by your choice.”

Kimmy closed her eyes briefly, “Thanks DJ. I hate it when we fight.”

“Me too!” DJ crossed the space between them to give her a hug.

Pulling back from the embrace DJ said, “I’m sorry for all those things I said!”

Kimmy smiled, “It’s okay, forget it.”

DJ grinned openly, “On the plus side, you will be pleased to know that Stephanie is in mourning over you staying.”

Kimmy laughed, “She rang yesterday to congratulate me on being accepted into Dartmouth, even offered to help me pack. Damn, I would have killed to have witnessed the look on her face when she found out I wasn’t going!”

“It was priceless!”

Kimmy put her arm around DJ’s shoulders, “Blondie will be even more annoyed when she discovers we are speaking again. Do you want to watch a movie?” She indicated to the TV, which was still on.

“Sure, sounds great.” DJ kneeled down, and started shifting through the videotapes under the coffee table.


	9. The Return of Pete

“Oh yeah, I win again. Beat that!” Alex held up his arms in victory. He had just won against Kimmy and Nicky three consecutive times in a row, at the board game ‘Chinese Checkers’.

Kimmy and Nicky looked at each other. Kimmy scowled at Alex, “You know what, when you do that, you look exactly like your father!” Nicky nodded in agreement.

Taking it as a compliment, Alex simply grinned at her.

Nicky sighed loudly like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, “Kimmy, do you think we’ll ever win a game?”

Kimmy laughed at Nicky’s defeated tone, “It’s not looking good Nicky.”

Footsteps were heard on the stairs and Jesse entered the attic. Kimmy had been watching the boys while he and Joey did their radio show.

“Dad! Dad! I’ve won three games in a row,” Alex informed him.

“Well done, Al!”

“Yeah we suck!” Nicky was frantically removing pegs, arranging them by color in their corresponding triangles, desperate to put the game away.

Jesse was about to call him out for using the word ‘suck’, but seeing the stressed look on his face decided against it, and besides he was doing such a good job of packing up the game.

“So Kimmy!” he couldn’t resist saying. “Beat by a seven year-old huh!” He raised his eyebrows at her.

Kimmy snorted, “I would love to see you do better?” she challenged.

“Dad, I won against you last week,” Alex reminded him. “Don’t you remember?”

Unfortunately Jesse had forgotten that. Kimmy laughed in delight.

“Well, well, well! I’m surprised your rather large ego could handle it!” she said.

Jesse glared at her, “Kimmy! That was only one game!” He quickly looked over at Alex for confirmation. “It was only one game wasn’t it?” Alex nodded, and turning back to Kimmy, Jesse said, “Ha!”

Kimmy simply smiled at him, making no further comment.

Jesse decided it was time to change the subject, “Hey boys, Grandma phoned on my cell phone earlier, wondering if you wanted to spend the night tonight. How does that sound?”

“Yay!” the boys chorused, jumping up and down excitedly.

“Cool! You had better go and get packed then. I said I would drop you off in an hour.” Nicky and Alex raced off eagerly toward their room.

Alex spun around in the doorway, saying cheekily, “What do you think Grandpa is like at ‘Chinese Checkers’?”

Nicky grabbed his arm, pulling him after him, “There is no way we are taking that game Alex! Quit showing off!”

“Okay, okay! Don’t have a cow!” Alex used the familiar phrase, made famous by ‘Bart Simpson’.

Jesse and Kimmy grinned at each other. Jesse pulled some folded notes from his pocket and handed them to Kimmy. He had stopped at the ATM on his way home. “Thanks again Kimmy. It looks like the boys had fun as usual.” He smiled at her. “You’re working tonight right?”

Kimmy frowned at him, “Yeah, why?”

“Oh, no reason. Just checking who’s on staff tonight that’s all,” Jesse said hastily. Jesse was dismayed to realize that being away from Kimmy was becoming harder and harder, and every day he was desperate to see more of her. Tonight was the night he had invited Carmen to the Smash Club, still hoping that at some point his feelings for Kimmy would somehow transfer over to Carmen, which even to his own brain sounded ridiculous.

Kimmy wore an odd unreadable expression on her face. She was probably starting to notice that he was often staring off into space when she was around.

“Okay!” she said. “I guess I’ll see you tonight then. Bye Jesse.” Picking up her handbag from the sofa, she called out to the boys, “Nicky, Alex, have fun at your grandparents?”

“Thanks Kimmy!” Jesse was unsure whether that came from Nicky or Alex.

“Bye Kimmy!” his other son called out.

Shooting one last look in Jesse’s direction, Kimmy crossed the room, heading for the stairs. Jesse stood there for a few minutes following her departure, until the sound of raised voices became evident from the next room. With a sigh Jesse headed toward the twin’s room to see what was going on.

 

~*~*~ 

 

Stephanie was watching a cocker spaniel run in circles around the grass. The Pacific Heights Kennel, for dogs and cats, had a special enclosed outdoor area where the dogs could roam free. Twice daily the dogs were taken on supervised walks to the nearby Pacific Heights Park, which was an adventure in itself keeping all those dogs under control. Stephanie was enjoying working at the Kennel, the animals were so cute, and the other staff members were friendly and helpful. The cocker spaniel named Cougar suddenly gave a loud bark, bounding forward. Stephanie noticed a guy around her age making his way toward them. As he got closer Stephanie noticed he was very good looking, with light brown hair, and amazing green eyes. Cougar was still barking excitedly.

“Hey boy, I missed you.” The guy crouched down to give Cougar a hug.

Cougar raced over to Stephanie, jumping up on her.

“He sure has taken a shine to you,” said the guy with the gorgeous green eyes. “He has good taste.”

Stephanie felt the heat on her cheeks, “Cougar’s a lovely dog.”

He held out his hand, “I’m Dean Barton, Cougar’s owner. Although, Cougar likes to think of himself as my owner.”

Stephanie grinned, shaking his hand, “I’m Stephanie Tanner.”

“Nice to met you – Stephanie Tanner.” Dean gave her a brilliant dimpled smile, which just added to his good looks.

“So you’ve been in Phoenix?” Stephanie recalled from Dean’s fact sheet.

“Yeah! Vacationing with my aunt. So have you worked here long? I don’t remember meeting you when I dropped Cougar off!”

“Only the past couple of weeks,” Stephanie said. “I’m apprenticing for the summer.”

“Will you be a senior, come fall?”

Stephanie shook her head, “Junior!”

Dean nodded, “Well we’d better be off. Come of Cougar, time to go home.” Cougar gave another bark. Dean pulled out a lead, attaching it to Cougar’s collar. “See you, Stephanie Tanner,” Dean gave her a final farewell smile.

“Bye!” Stephanie waved. “Bye Cougar.” Stephanie watched them depart with a slightly wistful look on her face – Cougar had been one of her favorite dogs, and she was sorry to see him go. That was one of the downsides of working at the Kennel, you just became attached to the animals and then the owners came and picked them up. Stephanie glanced at her watch, happy to note that it was nearly lunchtime.

 

~*~*~ 

 

“Pete!” Jesse was delightedly surprised to see his old friend at the front door. “Why didn’t you let me know you were coming to town?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Pete said. “How are you Jess Man?”

“Not bad! Come on in – god it’s been years. Last time I saw you was at my wedding!”

Pete sobered, “Jess, I was sorry to hear about your wife. I sent a card.”

Jesse nodded, accepting his condolences, “Thank you Pete, it was a difficult time. My sons and family keep me going though,” he finished quietly.

“I heard Buzz left you the Smash Club?”

“Yeah, that was several years ago now. Come along tonight!” Jesse invited. “I’ll show you around.”

Pete grinned, “Awesome, I will. Can’t wait to see what you’ve done with the place.”

“You’ll find it’s changed a lot.”

DJ came into the room then. “Uncle Jesse, what time was I suppose to – oh hi Pete, remember me, DJ Tanner?”

Pete looked astonished, “You’re DJ? I have been away a long time!”

DJ smiled, “Yes you have. How’ve you been? Still riding around on that motorcycle?”

“Of course, I’m basically just the same old Pete.”

“I invited Pete to the Smash Club tonight,” Jesse said.

“Great, I’ll see you then. Uncle Jesse, was I suppose to pick Michelle and Aaron up from the Ice Rink at 2pm?”

Jesse nodded.

DJ grabbed her jacket off the coat rack. “I thought so. I’d better go then, it’s after two. Bye!” She hurried out the door.

Pete looked after her, “Boy, your niece has really grown up Jess.”

“Pete!” Jesse had a warning tone to his voice.

Pete simply grinned at him.

“So obviously you aren’t seeing anyone then?” Jesse asked.

Pete shook his head, “You know me – fancy free. So many women – so little time. You?”

Jesse hesitated, “Well, there is one woman I’ve been on a couple of dates with recently, but no, I’m not really seeing anyone seriously.”

“So we’re basically just two single guys on the prowl?”

“Something like that,” Jesse muttered.


	10. Flirtations

Jesse looked around the club hoping everything was in place for tonight. Band – check, Waitresses (Gia and Kimmy) – check, food – check, customers enjoying themselves (he looked around) – check. He was feeling especially tired tonight, the emotional strain of the last few weeks catching up with him. His mom had commented on his physical state when he had dropped the boys off earlier, her motherly concern evident. He had brushed her questions aside stating that everything was fine, and to stop worrying, but she hadn’t looked convinced. Part of him had been tempted to just blurt out the entire story, ‘Mom I’ve been having these romantic feelings lately regarding Kimmy Gibbler, you know DJ’s best friend, a girl I’ve known since she was ten years-old.’ On top of keeping an eye on everything club wise, Pete was due any moment, and Carmen said she would drop by once her dance class was over. Carmen, his date  – also in the too hard basket!

Unable to stop himself Jesse’s eyes strayed to where DJ, Stephanie, and Kimmy were talking, watching as Kimmy prepared several cappuccinos for the thirsty customers. Jesse saw her face light up as she smiled at something one of his nieces said, and his heart began to thud wildly against his chest. He wondered how much longer it would be before someone noticed that he was spending a lot of time staring in Kimmy’s direction, like a love-struck school boy. Not much longer he decided, as it was getting harder everyday to control his emotions when he was around her. Thankfully his thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Pete who was looking around the club assessing it with a keen smile.

Spotting him, Pete walked over and clapped Jesse on the back. “Pretty cool club man. I still can’t believe you own the Smash Club – ah the memories.”

“Thanks pal.” Jesse was pleased by Pete’s approval. “Yeah I’m happy with the results, but it’s not exactly the same club that it once was,” he admitted.

Stephanie and DJ hurried over. “Hi again, Pete,” DJ greeted. “Your remember my sister Stephanie right?”

“Hi Pete,” Stephanie gave him a small wave.

Pete’s eyes almost bugged out of his head, “Wow is that little Stephanie! You look fantastic. How old are you now?”

Stephanie smiled, “I’m sixteen.”

 “Congratulations Jess, all your nieces are so beautiful.” He had meet Michelle briefly when she returned from the ice rink.

Jesse ignored the compliment, and clearing his throat in disapproval said, “Steph I think Gia was looking for you earlier. Last time I saw her she was backstage checking everything was set up for the band.”

“Okay thanks Uncle Jesse. See you later guys.” Stephanie walked over to the stage.

“Shall we find a table?” DJ suggested. “How about this booth right here?”

“Sounds perfect,” Pete said sliding in on one side, while DJ slid in on the other, sitting directly across from him. Jesse sat down on the same side as Pete.”

“So what’s the band tonight?” Pete asked.

“It’s a high school band called ‘Sons of Thunder’, playing their yet to be released single, ‘Lightning Strike’,” Jesse confirmed with a grin.

“Sounds loud!” Pete laughed.

“Hey Jesse, I need your help over here!” Kimmy called out impatiently.

“Okay, coming!” he grumbled. Jesse reluctantly left the table leaving DJ and Pete alone.

“So DJ,” Pete grinned, leaning across the table, “Can I buy you a drink?”

“Sure, but you know, the club doesn’t serve alcohol right?”

“What!” Pete looked astonished. “No alcohol license for the Smash Club? What was Jesse thinking?”

“Well, he reopened the club with the intention of it being a place where under 21 year-olds could hang out, and enjoy new bands, which meant no alcohol.” DJ explained. “I’ve always thought it was a cool idea.”

“I guess it sounds like the type of admirable thing that Jess would be involved in. “In that case how about you and I find a club that serves a real drink?” Pete winked suggestively.

Jesse picked that moment to return to the table overhearing Pete’s last line. “Pete, you wouldn’t happen to be … by any chance – say – hitting on my niece would you? Because if you are, you need to know that I will break both your legs.” His tone was light, but his tight smile, and cool eyes, screamed disapproval.

Pete grinned, “Jess man I can’t help myself, your niece is very sexy.” Jesse was wearing a ‘if looks could kill then Pete would be dead on the spot’ expression, so he added hastily, “But I will try and control myself as I’m fond of both my legs.”

“While I was over there I took the liberty of ordering us some soda’s. I ordered a root beer for you Deej as I know it’s your favorite, and I hope you still like coke, Pete?”

“Sure, thanks Jess.”

Right on cue they were interrupted by the arrival of their waitress for the night, Gia with their drinks. “Here you go guys – two cokes and a root beer.”

“I had the root beer – thanks Gia,” DJ said.

Pete smiled in her direction, looking her up and down. “Well hello – Gia! What an adorable name, for an adorable woman. I’m Pete Bianco by the way.”

Gia blushed, “Thanks! Nice to meet you.” She placed a coke on the table in front of him.

Jesse still recovering from his attention towards DJ gave him a disgusted glare. “She’s not a woman. She’s a 17 year-old girl, pal.”

“I’ll be eighteen in a few months,” Gia suggested hopefully.

“Thank you Gia,” Jesse said firmly. “Now run along – back to work.”

Gia handed the second coke to Jesse, looking disappointed. “Okay Jesse.” She gave Pete a huge smile, “See you Pete.”

“Bye Gia,” Pete waved, watching her leave. Turning to Jesse, he punched him lightly on the arm, “Whoa Jesse I can see why you opened this club. Smart move man, smart move.”

“Pete, would you give it a rest!” Jesse just looked irritated.

Pete slapped Jesse on the back, “I’m just jesting with you Jess. My apologies DJ,” he said grinning at her. “What a way to act in front of a lady. Oops – looks like I haven’t been given a straw; be right back,” he said exiting the booth.

“Pete, there are straws in the middle of the table!” Jesse called after him, but he had already disappeared amongst the crowd.

DJ stirred her drink with her straw giving Jesse a genuine smile. “Uncle Jesse, Pete sure is something else.”

Jesse sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I was exactly the same ten years ago Deej. Pete has never really moved on from that, but he’s basically a decent guy, he just likes to flirt, apparently with anyone.”

DJ nodded, “I like him. And he’s pretty cute.”

But Jesse was no longer listening to her. His expression froze as he noticed Pete leaning against the bar, chatting to Kimmy. “Man I can’t leave Pete alone for a minute,” Jesse said in exasperation sliding out of the booth. “Now he’s hitting on Kimmy! Excuse me Deej.”

Jesse stalked over to the bar just in time to hear Kimmy laugh in response to whatever line Pete had just used on her. “Kimmy!” Jesse seethed gritting his teeth. “I am paying you by the hour you know!”

Kimmy looked startled by his tone, but quickly recovered and glared up at him. “Alright, alright! Take a chill pill Mr. Cranky Hair!” Picking up a tray of drinks, she shot a final smile Pete’s way, “Hope to see you again Pete.” Pete gave her a wink in response. Shooting a further look of contempt in Jesse’s direction Kimmy left them alone.

It was Jesse’s turn to glare at Pete. “Pete, must you hit on all my staff members?” His annoyance was obvious.

“Relax Jess! I’m just having a bit of fun. She’s DJ’s friend right, the next-door neighbor? Okay so she may be a little on the skinny side, but she has a sweet face.”

“Sweet isn’t an adjective I would use to describe Kimmy!” Jesse snorted.

“What’s your problem Jess? She’s not one of your nieces, nor is she under age.”

“I’ve watched her grow up, that’s all. And she’s my employee,” he finished lamely, using the same tired old excuse.

“Well neither of those scenarios applies to me. They sound more like reasons why you shouldn’t go out with her.” Pete regarded him slyly, “Is that why you’re so upset Jesse, because you’re interested in Kimmy? Because if that’s the case, I’ll back off no problem – you dirty dog, and here I was thinking you were Mr. Moral Man!”

“Pete, you have it totally – wrong as usual!” Jesse lied slightly disturbed, at the way Pete put it; his feelings for Kimmy did sound sleazy. “Luckily not everyone thinks like you.”

“Whatever Jess, I guess she’s fair game then,” Pete replied distractedly. Now if you excuse me I see a blonde on the dance floor who looks like she could use my dance instruction. See you back at the table,” and he walked away.

Jesse was relieved that Pete appeared to have forgotten about Kimmy, at least for the moment. What was he worried about anyway? As long as he had known him, Pete had always come on to everyone, and nine times out of ten he never took it any further, so it probably wasn’t likely that he was intending to pursue anything with Kimmy.

“Excuse me Jesse?” Gia called from the edge of the dance floor, interrupting his thoughts. “You’re needed backstage!”

Sighing Jesse hurried backstage thinking that between Pete, and Kimmy, and the club, that this was going to be a very long night indeed!

 

~*~*~ 

 

Carmen Sutherland hurried into the Smash Club slightly flustered. Her dance class had run a lot longer than she intended; she was supposed to meet Jesse here at 7.30pm, and her watch now read 8.16pm. Straining her neck, she attempted to locate Jesse, but couldn’t see him anywhere. The Club was packed, which she guessed would be the case for a teen club, on a Saturday night at 8.15pm. Spotting Kimmy first she walked over to where she was wiping down a table.

“Hi Kimmy! Carmen greeted in a friendly tone. “Have you seen Jesse?”

Kimmy looked up, towel in hand. “I don’t know any _Jesse_!”

Carmen looked puzzled, but not especially so, as on the few occasions they had met she had found Kimmy decidedly odd. “O-kay, thanks anyway!”

“Thank you Kimberley!” Jesse overheard walking towards them. “I’m the one who signs your paychecks.” He turned to Carmen, “Hi,” he said warmly, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

Carmen smiled, “Sorry I’m so late. Dance class went over.”

Kimmy interrupted them, giving Jesse a fierce look. “I know my rights. You can’t fire me. I’m doing my job. No where in my contract does it state that I _have_ to like the boss – boss!’

Jesse waved her away, “If you’re so great at your job, shouldn’t you be working now, as opposed to talking?”

Kimmy huffed at him stomping away like a little kid.

“Is everything alright?” Carmen inquired.

Jesse put an arm around her shoulders, “Sure everything’s just peachy. Kimmy is just being Kimmy, her usual irritating self.” Changing the subject he steered her over to the booth Pete, Stephanie, and DJ still occupied. “Come on … I want to introduce you to an old friend of mine who is visiting from out of town. But a word of warning he hits on everyone, so watch out. I will try and keep him under control, but once he sees you it may be kind of difficult. I already threatened to break both his legs after he hit on DJ.”

Carmen giggled as they neared the table, “He sounds like a riot.”

“Pete, now behave, I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine, Carmen Sutherland. Carmen this is Pete Bianco.”

Pete stood up smiling and shook her hand. “Hi Carmen. So you’re the girl Jess has been so secretive about, and I can see why. Jess is a lucky man.”

Carmen smiled, “Why thank you Pete, it’s lovely to meet you as well. Hi DJ, hi Steph,” she greeted as she slid into the booth beside Pete so that Jesse could sit on the other side of her.

“Hi Carmen!” Stephanie acknowledged, while DJ gave her a soft smile. “Would you like a soda, or a coffee, I’m just heading over to get a drink?”

“Sure, a cappuccino would be great, thanks!”

“Anyone else?” Stephanie asked, leaving the table with their various orders.

“So DJ?” Pete asked, “Do you have an issue with me hitting on your little friend over there?” He indicated in Kimmy’s direction.

DJ looked taken aback. “You want to ask Kimmy out?”

“Well …” Pete continued, “I just thought I might get a bunch of us together to visit a real club, with actual alcohol, after this teen tot dance club closes. When’s closing time Jess, 10pm?”

“It’s 11pm on Saturdays,” Jesse gritted his teeth.

“Whoa, 11pm, what a party spot!” Pete’s mocking tone was evident. “So how about it DJ, would you and Kimmy be interested? I already have a yes from Angela.” He indicated to the blonde two tables over whom he had been dancing with earlier.

DJ hesitated ignoring her Uncle’s disapproving expression. “Why not, I can’t answer for Kimmy, but it sounds like fun to me.”

Pete smiled smugly, “Excellent!” Turning to Jesse he shot a wicked smile in his direction, “Jesus Jess, it’s my first night in town, come with us, live a little - bring the lovely Carmen.” Pete smiled broadly in her direction. “It’ll be fun.”

Jesse was adamant in his refusal, “I’m sorry Pete, but no thanks, it’s been a long week, and I’m exhausted.”

“Come on Uncle Jesse,” DJ encouraged. “Nicky and Alex are spending the night at Grandma and Grandpa’s.”

Jesse was saved from replying due to the interruption of Joey arriving at their table. “Evening everyone!” Joey smiled.

Following a chorus of greetings, Joey pulled over a vacant chair from a nearby table, and parking it at the end of the booth, sat down. Stephanie returned to the table carrying a tray of drinks. Gia trailed behind her with an assortment of snacks.

“Hey Gia, are you alright to give Steph a ride home after your shift?” DJ asked helping herself to a french fry. “Pete and I, and a few others are planning on hitting a club.”

Gia and Stephanie both looked envious. “No … problem DJ,” Gia managed to stammer.

Pete waved his finger, smiling in her direction. “Hey chin up kid. I’ll be back to take you out clubbing when you’re older.”

Gia’s face lit up, “Really? I’ll hold you to that.” And with that she flounced away happily, weaving her way through the dancers.

An uncomfortable silence followed. Joey helped himself to a chicken wing. “So Carmen how was dance class tonight?” he asked attempting to break the silence.

Carmen gave him a warm smile, “It was so cute. It was the four year-old class, and those pre-school ballerinas are so sweet.”

Joey nodded, “I remember when Stephanie and Michelle were that age, they were both so adorable.”

“I think it’s amazing how you moved in to help your best friend raise his three daughters when their mother died. I don’t know many friends who would have done the same thing in your position.” Carmen complimented.

Joey looked pleased by her approval. “Thanks Carmen, but it was nothing really. They are fantastic kids, and adult!” he corrected noticing the look DJ gave him.

“Joey is wonderful!” Stephanie grinned, stretching out of the booth to put an arm around his shoulders.

“He’s basically a big kid himself, “ Jesse added.

Pete looked first at Jesse, then at Joey, and then at Carmen. What was wrong with this picture, it was quite obvious that Carmen had her eye on Joey, and that Joey felt the same way, and what’s more Jesse didn’t even seem to notice, or care. Pete looked past the table, to where Kimmy was taking an order at a nearby table. He thought back to his earlier conversation with Jesse, and his uncharacteristically jealous reaction at Pete’s attempts to chat up Kimmy, and it got him thinking. Hmm, so that was the way the cookie crumbled – interesting!


	11. Breaking Up and Making Up

Jesse yawned widely, his body aching, sighing with relief as the last of the teenagers exited his club for the night. He watched Gia close the door behind them, hitting the switch to turn off the ‘Smash Club’ neon sign above the door. Thank god the night was finally over he thought. His days were filled with his radio show, his club, and his family and kids, leaving him exhausted at the end of the day. It wasn’t helping that his nighttime sleep was being constantly interrupted by erotic dreams involving a certain petite, red/blonde-haired, annoying next-door neighbor; and that these dreams were leaving him aching and unfulfilled, and unable to return to sleep.

Jesse surveyed the room critically; Kimmy, DJ, Stephanie, Gia, Carmen, Joey, Pete, and the blonde girl Angela, all remained. Jesse frowned, as it looked like Pete was indeed planning to go ahead with his clubbing plan after all, and he was too tired to have yet another argument with Pete, or another angry confrontation with Kimmy. Apparently sometime during the course of the evening Pete had also invited Joey along, so at last count the party included Pete, DJ, Angela, and Joey. Jesse hadn’t heard whether Kimmy was going or not but he suspected she probably would be. Jesse still wasn’t happy over his niece going along, but unfortunately DJ was old enough to make her own decisions. Although he was less worried now that Joey was going as well, he would keep an eye on DJ. Hopefully the blond girl would be enough of a distraction for Pete, to keep him away from DJ, and especially Kimmy. Jesse was also a little miffed at DJ, as a couple of week’s back it was considered less than cool to go clubbing with her Uncle J., but tonight it was perfectly acceptable to be seen at a club with Pete, and Joey of all people.

Walking over to where Carmen stood talking to Joey, and DJ, Jesse said, “Carmen I’ll walk you out to your car.”

Quietly Carmen bid everyone goodnight, following Jesse down the hall, through the locker room, and toward the back entrance.

Exiting the building and crossing the staff parking lot Jesse said quietly, “Carmen I’m sorry I haven’t been much fun tonight. It’s been one of those weeks, but it’s not fair on you.”

Carmen stopped walking turning to face him, “Jesse, where is this relationship going?”

Jesse looked startled by her question. “Wh … what do you mean? he stammered unsure how to answer. “We’ve only been out a few times.”

Carmen laughed at the horrified expression on his face, “I guess that answers my question then. Listen Jesse I really don’t think this is going to work out. I think you’re a nice … no a great guy, but you’ll just not what I’m looking for. I hope you understand?”

Jesse, looking apologetic, reached out to take her hand in his, “I’m sorry Carmen, I’m not normally this much of a jerk. I’ve treated you like crap, right from the word go. You deserve a lot better.”

Carmen smiled genuinely, “That’s okay, apology accepted. I’ll see you around Jesse.” Removing her hand from his, she walked over to her car unlocking it. Looking back she gave him one last wave, which he returned. Sliding into the drivers seat, she closed the car door, and started the car. Jesse watched her as she drove away still feeling a little guilty.

Hurrying across the asphalt, Jesse re-entered the building, locking the back door behind him. Exiting the office, he strode down the hall back into the main area of the club. Kimmy was there alone, sweeping the floor.

“Has everyone else left?” he inquired quietly.

Continuing with the task of sweeping, Kimmy answered his question with barely concealed hostility. “How observant you are – _boss,_ considering there’s no one else in the room!”

He sighed tiredly not wanting to deal with her now, but knowing that he needed to. “Kimmy we need to talk!”

“I have nothing to say!”

Infuriated beyond belief, Jesse grabbed the broom from her and tossed it into the corner. It crashed to the ground with a loud thud. Kimmy looked startled by his sudden violent action. “I’m so sick of this attitude from you. All night it’s been the same thing. I’m your boss and I expect some respect.”

Recovering, Kimmy stared at him defiantly, “Why should I, you never show me any? You’re always putting me down in front of everyone. I’ve had enough as well.”

Ignoring her statement, Jesse said what was on his mind, “And another thing. There is no way – in hell – you are going out with Pete tonight, or any other night, got it?”

Kimmy rounded on him furious, “How dare you! I can go out with whomever I want.”

“Listen Kimmy! I know Pete. He does this all the time. He’s only wants one thing from you, and once he has it he will throw you away like a piece of garbage.”

Deliberately baiting him she said, “I’m not after a relationship with Pete. I can’t wait to feel that hot hard body pressed against mine,” she finished cruelly.

Jesse’s fists clenched at his sides as he fought the urge to slap her smug superior face. His eyes narrowed, “So you would sleep with him? ” he asked in a quiet deadly tone.

Seething with rage, Kimmy said. “Man you are slow _Jesse_. And for the record I’m no longer speaking to you – ever!”

“Oh goody! It’s a pity it’s taken you _eleven_ years to reach this glorious conclusion,” Jesse said sarcastically.

Kimmy’s lower lip trembled, “I guess there’s no point continuing working here then – so I quit!” Shaking with anger she removed her custom-made waistcoat. “And you can have this back – I won’t be needing it!”  Throwing the jacket in Jesse direction it missed him by half a mile, the beads making a rattling sound as it hit the dance floor. Without a further word she turned and walked away.

Storming into the locker room, Kimmy jerked her locker open, grabbing her bag, and jacket from within. Unable to stop herself she began to sob out loud, tears running down her cheeks. Angrily she rubbed at her eyes, slamming her locker door shut. Whirling around, a shocked gasp escaped her lips, when she realized Jesse was standing in the doorway an ashamed expression on his face. She just stared at him, her bag, and jacket, falling from her grasp. In two quick strides he was across the room pulling her into his arms, his mouth seeking hers. Next thing she knew he was kissing her hard, burying both hands in her hair. Kimmy was unable to breath but couldn’t care less if she died right there and then, as his mouth felt unbelievable. Jesse’s hands moved down until they were on her hips, pulling her harder against his body, and in response her arms slid around his neck.

Moving swiftly, Jesse’s hands moved lower gripping Kimmy’s thighs, lifting her up until she straddled his body, her arms still around his neck, her body melting into his. Carrying her he walked, out the door, down the hall, towards his office, kissing her all the way, his mouth alternating between her lips, neck, and throat. Entering his office and slamming the door behind them, he crossed the room, and deposited her not too gently on the sofa, his body quickly covering hers.

It was a long while before either of them moved; too satisfied, and exhausted to even contemplate such an action, content to just lie naked in each other’s arms enjoying the afterglow.

Kimmy eventually stirred, “That was … that was – wow! We will _definitely_ be doing that again – right?” She was unable to breath, waiting for him to confirm.

“Definitely! No question!” Jesse mumbled against her hair.

A panicky thought suddenly occurred to him, and he pulled back slightly to look at Kimmy directly, “Wait! Kimmy weren’t the others expecting you?”

Kimmy looked confused for a moment, and then she smiled mischievously, looking slightly sheepish. “Oh – well no not exactly – I told DJ to go without me while you were escorting Blondie out to her car. I was so angry with you; I just led you to believe that I hadn’t decided yet. I’m sorry, and especially about the stuff I said about Pete, I didn’t mean _any_ of it. I was never interested in Pete.”

He stroked her hair, “I’m sorry too, for everything I said to you. I’ve been picturing you with Pete all night, and it hasn’t been pleasant.”

Kimmy buried her face in his chest, hiding a small smile. “It’s lucky no one did come looking for me, don’t you think?”

Jesse stroked a finger along her throat, “Yeah, they may have been a little shocked in regards to what was going on in here earlier?”

“A little?” her smile increased.

“Okay, okay, you win, maybe a lot shocked. Well perhaps not Pete, he sort of guessed earlier. I think his flirtation towards you, at least at the end of the night, was Pete’s way of trying to faze me out – and in a way it worked.”

Kimmy nodded, “Yep, in a way it did.”

Glancing over at the watch on Jesse’s wrist, which he hadn’t bothered to remove during their lovemaking she suddenly asked, “It’s late. Who’s with Nicky and Alex tonight?”

Jesse was impressed by the way she always managed to think about his kids. “Remember they are at my parents tonight?” he reassured her.

“Oh yeah, I had forgotten that. It seems like a lifetime ago!” she admitted.

Jesse nodded in agreement. A lot had occurred since this afternoon.

They resumed their companionable silence. Kimmy listened to Jesse’s calm even breathing, thinking he had fallen asleep until he quietly asked, “Who was your first? Was it Duane?”

“Yes!” she answered honestly. “It was Duane.”

“When?”

“Senior Prom. Such a cliché I know. We booked a hotel room and everything.”

Jesse was quiet for a moment, “So if you had of married Duane that day, you would have been going into your marriage a virgin?”

Kimmy laughed, “Amazingly enough that thought never occurred to me at the time. I was so preoccupied; my sole focus was on making it through the ceremony (if you could call it that), and being able to say I was someone’s wife, as I thought if I were then I wouldn’t feel like such a failure. If you and Mr. T. hadn’t talked me out of it – gosh I hate to think? Undoubtedly it would have been the most stupid choice I ever made, and I’ve done some pretty dumb things in my time.”

“Did you love him?”

Kimmy considered, “Truthfully – no! But I cared about him, and it felt right being with him.”

Jesse nodded, understandably, but made no comment.

“Okay, now it’s my turn. I don’t need a name as obviously I won’t know them, but how old were you … your first time?”

“Well I was a lot younger than eighteen, I was – fourteen, she was a few years older.”

Kimmy looked horrified, “Fourteen, wow that’s really young!” Without thinking she continued, “Wait … there’s fourteen years between you and I, that’s means you really could be my father - …” She trailed off abruptly, mentally kicking herself, but is was too late; she had inadvertently brought to the surface one of the major difficulties of their relationship. One that Jesse struggled with most of all, the huge age difference between them.

There was a long silence, but unfortunately unlike the previous silences this one was anything but comfortable. Untangling himself from her body Jesse was on his feet in an instant, scanning the floor for his clothing.

Appalled by her own stupidity Kimmy’s face burned with shame; he was going to leave her.  “I’m sorry Jesse,” she said desperately sitting up straight on the sofa. “I’m such an idiot.  I don’t know why I said that.”

Jesse sighed clearly frustrated, “Kimmy, you said it because it’s the truth. I started High School before you were even born. I was the _adult_ coach for your soccer team when you were twelve, do you remember that? What about when you celebrated your 16th birthday, and I was married with two kids of my own?” Locating his underwear amongst the pile of clothing he hurriedly put them on.

Watching him fumble with his jeans, Kimmy said miserably, “Jesse I know all of that, it doesn’t matter, I’m not either of those ages now.”

Jesse’s aggravation was clearly still evident. Doing up the clasp of his denims he planted his hands on his hips regarding her sternly.  “How do you think everyone would react to us as a couple? Do you think they would be pleased? What about DJ, your best-friend, do you think she’s ever thought about her uncle being with her childhood friend? What about Danny, do you think he ever imagined his brother-in-law … his wife’s brother … would be interested in a girl his daughter’s age? How about Stephanie, not your greatest fan? Joey? Michelle? Garth? Your parents – my parents – the list goes on - …”

“So what are you saying?” Kimmy asked in a small voice. “Do you regret what’s gone on here tonight?” Her breath caught in her throat as she waited for him to answer.

The hurt tremble in her voice, and the upset look on her face were too much for Jesse to bear. Taking a deep breath he attempted to compose himself. “No! I don’t regret it. You and I – it’s all I’ve been able to think about the last few weeks, and probably long before that.”  Walking towards her he held out his arms, and she was on her feet in an instance her body melting into his embrace.

Burying his face in her hair, his warm breath hot against her ear, he murmured. “I’m sorry Kimmy – for the umpteenth millionth time. All we seem to be doing lately is fighting and apologizing.”

Pulling back slightly to look up at him, Kimmy smiled slyly, “What about our latest pastime? Following the fighting, and sometimes the apologizing, is the making up. But currently you are a little overdressed to participate.”

“Have mercy!” Jesse pulled her tightly against him, leaning down to claim her mouth with his.


	12. Hiding the Truth

“Wow, Jesse you still look tired!” Danny commented as Jesse made his way into the kitchen for breakfast. “What time did you get in last night?”

“Late! I had a lot of paperwork to catch up on at the club.” Jesse lied smoothly. Sitting down, he poured himself a glass of orange juice from the pitcher on the table.

“Irene called last night saying she would keep the boys another night. She also made a point of stressing how worn-out and overworked her only son was looking, and suggested you spend the time catching up on some sleep.”

“That’s my ma!” Jesse heaped some bacon onto his plate, feeling slightly guilty as he was visualizing being able to spend more time with Kimmy, since his sons weren’t returning for another night. It was really very convenient that Kimmy lived right next door, although he had certainly never thought that before this point.

“Uncle Jesse, you weren’t the only one out late last night,” Michelle said mischievously a forkful of egg halfway to her mouth. “DJ woke me up coming in just after 1am, and while watching cartoons this morning Joey arrived home. He had been out all night.”

“Michelle!” Danny reprimanded. “It’s not nice to tell tales.”

Ignoring her father, Michelle suddenly looked worried, “I hope DJ will be awake in time. She and Kimmy promised to take Aaron and I to the mall today.”

“I’m sure DJ hasn’t forgotten honey,” Danny reassured.

Jesse regarded Michelle skeptically, chewing on a piece of bacon. “You’ve been spending a lot of time lately with Aaron young lady. I thought you always saw him as an annoying pest. What gives?”

Michelle blushed, “Uncle Jesse! It’s nothing. Our friends are being so boring lately, Teddy and Denise are boyfriend and girlfriend, Derek and Lisa are boyfriend and girlfriend, and all any of them ever do is hold hands and giggle.” She rolled her eyes, “Aaron and I think it’s so gross, so we decided to hang out together, but we are definitely not boyfriend and girlfriend.”

“If you say so!” Jesse grinned pulling back his chair and standing up. “Well I hate to love you and leave you, but I think I might take my mom’s advice and catch up on some sleep. See you guys a little later.”

“Night Uncle Jesse,” Michelle blew him a kiss. “Sweet Dreams.”

 

~*~*~

 

Kimmy was having a beautiful dream involving a certain tall, dark and handsome next-door neighbor, until a sudden shrilling ringing sounded in her ears disturbing her sleep. Confused she lay there for a second until she realized it was the phone ringing. Groaning she rolled over fumbling for the receiver on the nightstand.

“H – hello!” she managed, rubbing sleep from her eyes with one hand, while holding the phone against her ear with the other.

“Kimmy! You sound like you’ve just woken up?”

“That’s because I just did. DJ is that you?” Kimmy mumbled still half asleep. “What time is it?”

“Oh only 11am,” DJ’s teasing voice replied. “Boy you sure slept in, and you didn’t even come out with us last night.”

_Well you see Deej; I did a lot of things with your Uncle last night to make myself tired,_ Kimmy thought. Aloud she said, “I was really tired Deej. I’ve been working a lot lately.” How lame that sounded even to Kimmy’s ears. Changing the subject she asked, “How was the club anyway? Did Pete behave himself?”

“Well actually it turned out to be kind of boring after all. Pete ended up dancing most of the night with that Angela girl, and then they left together. And Carmen showed up at the club just after we arrived, and her and Joey spent all night talking, so I truly felt like the fifth wheel. I ended up leaving just before 1am.”

“Carmen showed up there?” Kimmy was surprised. She had completely forgotten about the blonde princess.

“Yeah, I heard her telling Joey that she and Jesse were no longer seeing each other. You don’t think Jesse will be upset do you?

Kimmy was beyond relieved, “Well I wouldn’t know, but I would guess not. As you pointed out a couple of weeks back, they’ve only been out a handful of times.”

Kimmy could hear the grin in DJ’s voice, “I wonder if Carmen will start dating Joey?”

Kimmy smiled to herself as a thought occurred, “Your sister and her bimbo friend won’t be happy. ‘ _Uncle Jesse and Carmen are so perfect together’_ ,” she imitated.

DJ laughed down the line, “Well they may be able to be placated if Carmen starts seeing Joey. Anyway the reason I called was to remind you that we promised to take Michelle and Aaron to the mall remember?”

Kimmy groaned, “Urgh not Aaron. I can’t stand that kid!”

“That’s why you agreed to go, to keep me company.”

“Oh yeah, that’s right. Deej give me ten minutes – actually make that half an hour.” It suddenly occurred to Kimmy that she might run into Jesse at the Tanner’s, so she wanted to make more effort than normal to look nice.

“Okay Kimmy, see you soon. Bye!” Kimmy heard the line click as DJ ended the call. Hanging up the phone at her end, Kimmy hurried to get ready.

 

~*~*~

 

“Jesse, wake up! I need to talk to you!” Jesse awoke to the disturbing movement of someone shaking him. Peering around annoyed, his eyes slowly focused on the face of Joey, who gave him a wry grin.

“Joseph why are you interrupting my rest?” Jesse growled.

“Sorry Jess!” Joey looked apologetic. “Carmen is arriving shortly, and I need to talk to you beforehand.”

That got Jesse’s attention fast, “Carmen’s is coming here?”

“Yeah, but Jesse, it’s not what you think. I invited her over.”

“You did? Why?”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. You see after Carmen left you last night she joined Pete, DJ, Angela, and I at the club, and explained how you guys had mutually decided not to see each other anymore. We ended up talking most of the night, and I really like her Jess, but I just wanted to check that it was okay with you, before starting anything with her.” Joey was rambling.

Jesse looked surprised, relieved, and happy all at the same time. “That’s great Joey, I’m happy for you. It’s fine with me. You don’t even have to ask.”

Joey still looked a little wary, “Are you sure?”

Jesse punched him lightly on the arm smiling, “Yes I’m sure. Go for it.”

Joey looked so happy, “Oh thanks Jess, thanks a lot! I’ll let you get back to your rest now.” Turning he almost glided out of the room.

“Well I’m wide awake now!” Jesse called after him. Sighing he flopped back onto the pillow. Joey and Carmen, he hadn’t seen that one coming. He was pleased for them both, Carmen was a great woman; he had been sincere when he said that last night. He was also secretly relieved as he had felt guilty over the way he had treated Carmen while they were dating; part of him knowing that he had just been using her to try and forget about Kimmy, and of course not succeeding. Glancing over at the bedside clock he was shocked to discover it was after eleven. Man he had really needed that nap; he had been exhausted before last night. He wondered how Kimmy was faring, and whether she had gone to the mall with DJ, Michelle, and the awful Aaron.

 

~*~*~

 

Almost exactly half an hour after she had promised DJ, Kimmy made her way over to the Tanner house. She was dressed casually, as she didn’t want to arouse anyone’s suspicions, but she had taken her time blow-drying her hair and applying makeup. Approaching the front door, Kimmy was tempted to throw it open and yell ‘Hola Tannerinos’ in her usual style of greeting, but she decided against it. Suddenly she was a little apprehensive, should she knock, or just walk right in as she normally did? Deciding she was being very stupid, she opened the door slowly, and casually walked in; to an empty room – nobody in sight, not even Comet the dog, greeted her.  Slightly miffed Kimmy blew out a breath; not hearing any noise coming from the kitchen either, she turned left making her way up the stairs to DJ’s room. She was halfway up when the doorbell rang. Pivoting quickly she made her way back down the stairs and stepped up onto the landing to open the front door. On the other side of the door stood tall, slim, beautiful blonde Carmen, who in spite of being out half the night, looked like she belonged on a runway with the other models.

Carmen looked equally surprised to see Kimmy answering the door. Did this rude, obnoxious girl follow the Tanner’s everywhere, even greeting their guests on arrival?

“What are you doing here?” Kimmy asked rudely.

“Carmen’s here to see me,” Joey said bounding down the stairs. “And Kimmy, you don’t live here so try to be more respectful to our houseguests in the future okay?” He was slightly annoyed.

“Sorry!” Kimmy apologized relieved. So DJ had been correct, the blonde really had moved onto Joey. That was fast. She wondered if Jesse knew, and what he thought about it. “Excuse me, I have to find DJ.” Turning she raced up the stairs, eager to leave.

Joey smiled at Carmen, “Hi Carmen. You look fantastic as usual.”

Carmen matched his smile, her whole face lighting up, “Thanks Joey. You look pretty good yourself. So what’s on the agenda for today?”

“Well I thought we would have a nice picnic down by the bay. It’s a beautiful summer day. I’ve spent all morning getting a hamper ready.”

“Sounds lovely.”

“Let me just grab the basket and then we can be off.” In his haste he almost banged into Michelle and Aaron Bailey in the kitchen doorway.

“Hey, watch it, clumsy!” Aaron growled.

“Hi Carmen,” Michelle greeted warmly. “Are you here to see Uncle Jesse, because if you are I think he’s still sleeping.”

“No, I actually have a date with Joey,” Carmen blushed.

“So, let me get this straight!” Aaron had his hands on his hips, glaring up at her. “You started off dating Michelle’s Uncle ‘deadbeat’ Jesse, and now you’ve moved onto ‘mullet haired’ Joey.” He snorted, “Well I suppose at least Joey is funny!”

Carmen looked down at him. Were all the friends of this household impolite and offensive? “Who are you?”

“I’m Michelle’s friend Aaron – not that it’s any of your business!”

“Oh shut up Aaron, or you will no longer be my friend!” Michelle gave him an angry push. “Ignore him Carmen. He’s like this with everyone.”

Joey returned from the kitchen with the hamper. “Who are we ignoring?”

“Oh just Aaron,” Michelle informed him.

“Impossible!” Joey said. Aaron gave him a fierce look, but after another look from Michelle remained silent.

Joey held out his arm to Carmen, “Shall we go?”

Carmen smiled again, linking her arm through his, “Lets go. Bye Michelle.”

Exiting the front door together Joey called out goodbye.

“Have fun you guys,” Michelle waved. Turning to Aaron she said, “DJ and Kimmy promised to take us to the mall.”

“You want me to go to the mall with _Kimmy Gobbler_ – yuck!”

Michelle looked indifferent, “Suit yourself, I’m going, you can do what you like.”

“Okay, okay!” Aaron changed his mind hastily. “I will go with you Michelle. But gross!”

“Kimmy’s alright!” Michelle defended. “Well – sometimes.”

Shyly Aaron asked, “You didn’t really mean it did you, about no longer being friends?”

Michelle sighed, “Aaron, just try and be a little nicer to my family, friends, and any visitors, okay, then of course I will remain your friend?”

Aaron gave her a small smile, which came out more like a grimace, “I’ll – try!”

 

~*~*~

 

“As Kimmy started down the hallway making her way toward Michelle’s room, strong arms suddenly pulled her into the small alcove, where the stairs led to the attic.

“Jesse!” Kimmy said startled, but pleased to see him.

“Shh!” Jesse warned, glancing around. Seeing no one in sight he pulled Kimmy into his arms and began kissing her.

It was a full thirty seconds before either of them broke the kiss, and then they reluctantly stepped back from one another.

“Watch out!” Kimmy’s face was flushed. “That Bailey kid is around here somewhere. That kid hates me. The last thing we want is for him to catch us kissing.”

“Then it’s probably best not to speak the words out loud then – huh!” Jesse scolded gently. Lowering his voice he continued. “Listen, Ma and Pop are keeping Nicky and Alex another night, so I thought I would visit later – after dinner sometime?” he hinted suggestively.

“I’ll be waiting …” Kimmy broke off quickly as the door to Michelle’s room opened.

“Hey Kimmy!” DJ greeted. She gave a slight frown, “You look different today?”

Kimmy attempted an innocent smile, avoiding eye contact with Jesse, “Um … in what way Deej?”

DJ continued to scrutinize her closely, “It’s your hair and makeup!” she finally said. “It looks especially good today, considering we are just taking a couple of kids to the mall. Is there someone at the mall you’re trying to impress?”

Kimmy attempted to laugh casually embarrassed by the fact that Jesse was standing a mere few feet away, and would certainly realize that her sudden interest in her appearance was because of him. “Deej, you know me too well? I’m guy crazy!”

Jesse noticed her discomfort. “Kimmy, Kimmy, one can never spend too much time on their hair – and I should know,” he advised, running his hands through his hair.

“Uncle Jesse, I’m glad you said hair and not makeup,” DJ joked.

Jesse gave DJ a parting smile, “Enjoy the mall ladies!” His footsteps echoed up the stairs as he headed to the attic.

The door to Stephanie’s room flew open. “Oh great _Kimmy’s_ here!”

Kimmy grinned, “Oh great _Blondie’s_ here!’

DJ hurriedly interrupted, “Wanna come to the mall with us Steph? I’m chaperoning Michelle and Aaron, and Kimmy is keeping me company.”

The look on Stephanie’s face conveyed that an afternoon spent with Kimmy and Aaron would be her idea of hell, but she merely replied, “No thanks Deej. I’m heading over to Gia’s shortly.”

“Where is devil boy anyway?” Kimmy asked of Aaron.

DJ shrugged, “Downstairs maybe. I guess we’d better locate them and get this show on the road.”

“I can hardly wait,” Kimmy said sarcastically.


	13. Sneaking Around

“So your Uncle Jesse and Carmen are no longer dating?” Gia flicked through a copy of Seventeen, which featured ‘Sarah Michelle Gellar’ from ‘Buffy the Vampire Slayer’ on the cover. Gia and Stephanie were relaxing in Gia’s room after dinner, sitting on her bed.

Stephanie looked up from applying ‘Magenta’ nail polish to her toenails. “Fraid not! DJ says Carmen joined them at the club last night, and mentioned they had decided not to see each other anymore. Although it sounds like Carmen’s now seeing Joey, as Michelle mentioned something about them leaving on a date today?”

“Joey really?” Gia was incredulous. “Seems like quite a step down compared to Jesse.”

“Hey! Don’t talk about Joey that way!” Stephanie defended.

“Sorry Steph!” Gia smiled mischievously. “Its just Jesse is soo hot.”

“Eww, stop!” Steph would have put her hands over her ears, but she didn’t want to risk wrecking her nails. “He’s my uncle.”

“Yeah, but he’s not my uncle. What about Pete, you thought he was hot right?”

Instead of Pete, Stephanie’s thoughts were automatically drawn to the guy – Dean – from the Animal Shelter, and his amazing green eyes. In answer to Gia’s question she shrugged, “I guess – yeah. He’s just so much older than us though.”

“Keanu Reeves is only a couple of years younger than Jesse and Pete,” Gia informed her.

“That’s different!

“How?”

“Keanu _is_ a movie star! The same rules don’t apply to them,” Stephanie giggled. “Although now that I think about it you would probably have more chance getting a date with Keanu Reeves, than Uncle Jesse.”

Gia threw the magazine at her, and it bounced off Stephanie’s arm. “Hey watch it! My nail polish!”

Gia stood up placing her hands on her hips. “Well I think _Pete_ may have been interested?” She winked at Stephanie.

Stephanie looked nonchalant, assessing her nails for kinks. “Pete was coming on to everyone. At one stage I even saw him flirting with _Kimmy_.”

“Gross!” Gia screwed up her face in disgust. “Good point!” Flopping back down on her bed she regarded Stephanie soberly, “I can’t wait until I’m twenty-one. I really wanted to go out with the others last night.”

“Me too!” Stephanie was wistful. “It’s such a pain in the neck being young sometimes.”

“Yeah! It’s a shame about Jesse and Carmen. They would have made such a good looking couple?”

“Maybe it’s still too soon for him?” Stephanie said seriously.

“Maybe?” Gia mused. “By the way, I was talking to Regina this morning, and she was hoping we could all get together for band practice say tomorrow afternoon? Are you free?” Stephanie and Gia had met Regina Powell not long into 10th Grade, and the three of them had immediately hit it off. They had discovered that Regina was an excellent keyboard player, so they had invited her to join their band ‘Girl Talk’ deliberately sidelining Kimmy Gibbler, who hadn’t seemed to care less either way. They no longer used the Tanner basement for band practice either; Regina’s garage was a lot more private, free from constant interruptions.

“Suits me. I have a shift tomorrow at the Kennel, but that will be over by 2pm, so any time after that is fine by me.”

“Great, I’ll call Regina shortly.” Gia stood up again stretching. “Hey, do you feel like some popcorn?”

Stephanie blew on her nails. “Why not. These should be dry enough by now.”

“I’ll be right back,” Gia sashayed out of the room.

Stephanie remained deep in thought. She was pleased for Joey, as she thought Carmen was wonderful, but she was a little disappointed for Uncle Jesse. She had really wanted him to meet someone nice like Carmen, and Carmen would have made a great second aunt. She wasn’t Becky though; no one could ever replace her! Oh well she would keep looking, she was determined to find someone for her uncle, and she knew heaps of people. She and Gia were still trying to get their parents together. They had dated on and off for the past few years, but if it was developing into anything serious it sure was taking its time. Stephanie sighed in defeat; adult’s lives were so complicated.

 

~*~*~

 

­­At 9pm Jesse snuck down to the kitchen, although he wasn’t overly concerned in regards to being seen on this leg of the journey. After all he was dressed in a toweling robe, which was appropriate attire for the kitchen at this time of night. However, being in the back yard in his robe, or on the Gibbler’s driveway, might be a little harder to explain, so he would need to be extra sneaky. He could hear the sound of the TV going in the living room, and he presumed it was Danny, Joey, and DJ watching it, as he had heard Michelle moving about in her room on the way past, and Stephanie was staying over at Gia’s. Half an hour ago he had feigned tiredness from the previous late night, and had told everyone he was going to work on the Smash Club books in his room, followed by an early night. Closing the back door quietly behind him, he raced across the yard to the gate in the fence, opening it carefully. He looked left and right, in case one, or both, of the Gibbler’s happened to be outside, after all it was still daylight. Not spotting anybody he jogged up the driveway to Kimmy’s apartment. He climbed the stairs slowly, as he had discovered on his last visit that the stairs tended to creek in places. Before Jesse even made it to the top, Kimmy already had the door open, so she must have been listening for him.

Smiling she pulled him inside, pushing the door closed behind him. He noticed she was also wearing a robe, although hers was made of a satin material. Jesse wondered what she wore under it; he was wearing underwear, but was hoping she wouldn’t be.

“Hi,” Kimmy stood on tiptoes and slid her arms around his neck.

“Hi yourself,” he replied huskily, pulling her against him firmly, his hands on her waist. Bending slightly he sought her mouth kissing her hard, his tongue probing. They stayed like that for a while, in each other’s arms, savoring the excitement of simply being with each other.

Eventually Kimmy pulled back, stepping away from him, “At least we have a bed tonight!” she smiled slightly. He watched as she undid the sash at her waist parting the robe. He had been correct; Kimmy wore nothing underneath. His hungry gaze locked on hers as she slid the robe off her shoulders and down her arms, standing in front of him in all her naked glory.

With his eyes never leaving her body, Jesse worked on untying his robe, pulling aggressively at the knot. Once free he jerked the robe from his body, leaving him standing there in black boxer shorts. He made quick work of those too pulling them down and off, noticing her exploring eyes roaming his body. Kimmy gulped; he was just so perfect, tanned and muscular, without an ounce of fat anywhere.

Crossing the space between them, Jesse pulled her back into his arms, kissing her frantically while propelling them both backwards towards the bed. Kimmy’s calves hit the edge of the bed, stopping them short. Without breaking the kiss she sat down on the end of the bed sliding until she reached the headboard, taking Jesse with her. When her head reached the pillow his body covered hers, and she moaned in delight, as his hands explored her, and his hard naked body pressed against hers.

 

~*~*~

 

Kimmy nestled against Jesse’s side, placing a hand on his chest, lightly stroking. “We were pretty loud, especially toward the end. It’s lucky the garage is separate from the house.”

“Yeah, your father owns a gun doesn’t he?”

Kimmy grinned, “Several in fact!”

“Great!” He closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness of Kimmy’s body. He had had sex a few times since his wife’s death, but had never stayed to hold a woman after the fact. He and Kimmy had spent several hours together last night, on the sofa in his office, lying next to her in a bed though, was a different experience altogether.

Kimmy must have partly read his thoughts, “Can you stay?”

Jesse nodded, “Set the alarm for 4am. I will sneak back in then. Does your dad by any chance sleep with the gun beside his bed?”

Kimmy giggled, “Yep!” Seeing the look on Jesse’s face she sobered, “Don’t worry Jess, Pops is an extremely heavy sleeper.”

Jesse signed, “You realize this sneaking around is becoming a little stupid. We are both adults, I think it’s time we told everyone about us.”

Kimmy’s face lit up, “Really? You want to tell your family? I thought – well I wasn’t sure … whether you wanted to keep us a secret or not?”

Jesse regarded her strangely, “Of course I don’t Kimmy. I just couldn’t face it all today. Besides the boys have been away, and I think I should discuss it with my sons first. When Ma drops Nicky and Alex off I will invite her and Pop to dinner – I may as well hit everyone with one stone.”

Kimmy nodded, “Okay, what a fun dinner that will be,” she said sarcastically.

Jesse closed his eyes briefly, “Listen, Kim, don’t take this the wrong way, but I think I would be better off breaking the news to the entire family without you there. Its just there’s a lot of past stuff to do with Becky that may come up.”

Kimmy seemed to understand. She nodded again, “Are you sure?”

It was Jesse’s turn to nod, “Yeah! Hey, you don’t get off scot-free you know. You still have to break the news to your parents and your brother.”

Kimmy looked worried, but not over Garth, or her parents. “Remember last week, how everyone acted over Dartmouth? I have a bad feeling this is going to be ten times worse.”

“Well we know for sure Danny and Stephanie aren’t going to take it well.” Kimmy rolled her eyes. “And I can’t see my parents being particularly happy. Not sure about Joey and Michelle. Nicky and Alex should be okay with it, they adore you, and their vote is really the only one that counts when you come right down to it. What about DJ, how do you think she will react?

Kimmy shrugged, “I don’t know. I think she will be surprised though, as just last week she practically said there was no way in hell you could possibly ever have feelings for me.”

Jesse was quiet for a beat, “DJ said that last week? That’s funny, because there were a couple of times recently when I thought she was onto us. She asked me whether our dinner out was a date.”

“The thank you dinner? Well was it?” Kimmy was curious.

“Yes, it was a date. I just didn’t want to admit it to myself at the time,” Jesse confirmed.

Kimmy scowled, “DJ owes me. I spent the entire afternoon with Aaron Bailey.”

Jesse was sympathetic, “I don’t envy you one bit. Scratching his jaw, he suddenly laughed, “Actually now that I think about it Aaron reminds me quite a bit of you – a hugely irritating short person.”

“Oh ha – ha!” Kimmy leaned over to whisper in his ear. “I hope your not having those kind of thoughts about the Bailey kid?”

Jesse grimaced, pulling her on top of him, “I take it back. Aaron is nothing like you.”


	14. Telling the Family

“Hey, my boys, I’ve missed you,” Jesse gave each of them a high five. “Did you have a good time at Grandma and Grandpa’s?”

“We played poker with Grandpa.” Alex said promptly.

“Really?” Jesse raised his eyebrows at his father. “Pop, you’re teaching my seven year-olds poker now?”

“Well a form of poker anyway.” Nick whispered in Jesse’s ear, “Alex in particular is very good.”

“Ma!” Jesse appealed to his mother.

“Yes, your father’s an idiot,” Irene sighed.

“Nicky, Alex, take your bags upstairs, and start unpacking. I will be up in a minute,” Jesse said.

“Okay dad, bye Grandma, bye Grandpa,” Alex raced up the stairs.

“Thanks for having us. We had a great time,” Nicky followed Alex.

“Hey, where are my hugs?” Irene called after them, but they had already disappeared.

“Ma, I was hoping you and dad could come back for dinner tonight?” Jesse hesitated. “I have some news that I want to share with everyone.”

“What sort of news?” Nick asked curious.

“Tonight, Dad. Can you guys make it?”

“Of course we can,” Irene confirmed on their behalf. “Stephanie mentioned you are seeing someone?” she said, attempting to fish for information.

“She did?” For an awful moment Jesse thought that Stephanie knew about Kimmy, and then quickly realized his mom was probably talking about Carmen. “No Ma, we were never really seeing each other – Steph was just hoping.”

Irene looked disappointed, “Okay, honey, give me a hug, I may have missed my grandsons but you’re not getting away.”

Smiling Jesse gave her a hug, and just as quickly jumped back as she grabbed his backside. “Ma, how many times do I have to tell you not to grab my tush – jeez.”

Irene gave him a small wave backing out the door. “See you tonight Jesse.”

“Bye Jesse,” Nick said.

Jesse waved closing the door behind them. Okay, that was everyone invited now, he had mentioned it over breakfast this morning, and had caught Stephanie before she left for ‘Girl Talk’ practice. Now it was time to talk to his sons. Taking the steps two at a time he arrived at the second level, and turning quickly he raced up the next lot of stairs to the attic. Upon entering the twin’s room he was surprised to see that they were indeed unpacking. He smiled noticing the differences in their unpacking styles. Alex had his bag positioned up side down and was haphazardly shaking the contents onto his bed, while Nicky was removing each item one at a time, putting it away as he went. Nicky had inherited a lot of Becky’s traits, while Alex was definitely more like Jesse; the irony was not lost, as Becky had named Alex, while Jesse had chosen Nicky’s name.

“Sons, I need to talk to you about something important,” Jesse decided to cut right to the chase.

“Okay Dad,” Nicky regarded him somberly.

Alex didn’t answer; instead he simply swept the pile of clothing aside so he could sit down on his bed.

Jesse wasn’t quite sure where to start. “Um you guys like Kimmy right?” he said, knowing it was a stupid question.

Nicky nodded, and Alex looked perplexed. “Of course Dad, you know we do,” Nicky confirmed.

“Well how would you feel if I started seeing Kimmy?”

The boys looked confused. “But Dad, you see Kimmy everyday already?” Alex said not grasping his meaning.

Jesse could see that he wasn’t explaining himself very well. “No, I mean how would you feel if Kimmy was my girlfriend?”

Alex’s face lit up in a smile, “Do you mean it Dad, you want Kimmy to be your girlfriend? Does that mean you are going to start kissing her?”

Jesse hid a smile, “Well, only if it’s okay with you two?”

Nicky answered, “It’s fine with us Dad, we like Kimmy better than Carmen, right Al?”

Alex nodded, “Yeah, Kimmy is the coolest.”

Jesse shook his head, “How did I ever get so lucky to have such wonderful sons? Come over here and give your old dad a hug.” The boys complied and Jesse put an arm around each of them holding them close.

Pulling back slightly Jesse said, “Now this is very important boys, you have to promise to keep Kimmy and I a secret just until tonight. I’m going to tell the family over dinner – kapeesh?”

Alex nodded smiling secretively and Nicky said, “You can count on us Dad.”

“Thank you!”

“Dad, now that Kimmy is your girlfriend, does that mean you are going to marry her?” Nicky asked curiously.

Jesse laughed, but then broke off as both boys were regarding him seriously waiting for an answer. “Normally people go out for a long time before they get married. I promise, you will be the first to know if and when Kimmy and I ever decide to get married – does that answer you question?”

“Yes!” Nicky said. “But I have another one.”

“Of course you do,” Jesse muttered. “Go ahead, Nick.”

“A boy in our class, Evan!” Nicky stressed the word ‘Evan’ like it was important that Jesse knew the boys name. “His dad has a girlfriend, and she lives at his house. Is Kimmy going to move in here with us?”

Jesse looked horrified at the suggestion, and for just a moment was unable to breath. This was the space he had remodeled with his own hands for him and Becky. Recovering quickly he decided he was overreacting to an innocent question. “Don’t you think enough people live here already?” he attempted to joke. “No Nicky, Kimmy will remain living next door. It’s not like it’s far away.”

Nicky was thoughtful for a moment. “I think that’s all my questions.” Jesse thought Nicky would make a great future lawyer, or judge.

“Okay, Al do you have anything to add?”

“No I’m good Dad.”

Jesse stood up putting a finger to his lips, “Now remember not a word to anyone?”

Nicky and Alex both smiled at him, giving him the ‘thumbs-up’ sign in unison.

 

~*~*~ 

 

“This looks wonderful Jesse,” his mom approved eying the moussaka on her plate. “It’s so nice to have a son who knows how to cook. Your father wouldn’t know how to turn the oven on!” She glared in Nick’s direction.

“So what’s the big news son?” his father quickly asked, digging his fork into a piece of potato, determined to get off the subject of his lack of culinary skills.

“Well … er …” Jesse paused unable to form the words, “um … the news is …” He glanced around the table nervously. Everyone’s eyes were on him, waiting expectantly. He paused on Nicky and Alex, receiving a ‘thumbs-up’ sign from each of them, like they had done earlier. Unfortunately the action did little to decrease his anxious state. His palms were sweaty so he rubbed them quickly on his jeans. “The news is … um … more salad DJ?” he offered hopefully, noticing too late that she already had some on her plate.

“Jesse!” Joey had a forkful of his own salad halfway to his mouth. “Just spit it out will you? None of us are getting any younger.”

Jesse reached over to grab his glass, taking a large gulp of water, wishing desperately that it contained brandy instead. Whacking the glass back down on the table he continued, “Okay – you’re right – I should just get it out in the open.” He clapped his hands together once, the sound echoing in the quiet room. “K …K … Kim … Kimmy and I …” Jesse didn’t dare look at DJ, Stephanie or Danny, instead focusing his gaze on Joey and Michelle, who thankfully were sitting next to one another. “Kimmy and I – have started seeing each other – you know romantically!”

Outrage followed his revelation. Joey choked on his mouthful of salad; DJ dropped her fork with a clatter; Danny looked strangely unaffected; Stephanie wore a beyond shocked expression; and his parents and Michelle simply stared at him. Everyone started talking at once.

“Kimmy Gibbler!”

“Did he say Kimmy?”

“Nick! Did you hear what your son just said?”

“My best friend Kimmy?”

“No! No! No! This is not happening?” That came from Stephanie.

“Now guys, calm down!” Danny held up his hands for silence, sounding oddly serene. “I’m sure Jesse is referring to some other Kimmy, he couldn’t _possibly_ be talking about Kimmy Gibbler!” he said unbelievably, the word ‘possibly’ coming out extremely high-pitched. He looked at Jesse for confirmation; Jesse shook his head slowly, giving him a wry smile. “ _Kimmy Gibbler_! Jesse Katsopolis, have you lost your mind?” Jesse winced; Danny’s voice was almost loud enough to shatter his eardrums.

“Danny, this is no time to place blame,” Irene attempted to intervene. Turning to her son she said quietly, “Jesse, sometimes following a tragic event (and you have been through a lot over the past couple of years) we can become inappropriately attached to the wrong people, does that make sense?”

Jesse ran his hands through his hair. “Ma it’s not like that. My feelings for Kimmy are genuine. I’ve been with other …” he paused remembering his sons were in the room. “I’ve been on dates with other woman since Becky,” his meaning was clear. “But with Kimmy it’s different.”

“How long has this been going on?” DJ spoke for the first time.

Jesse searched DJ’s face but her expression was difficult to interpret. “Only since Saturday!” he confirmed. “I’m sorry Deej, maybe I should have told you before the others – Kimmy wanted to – but I convinced her not to.”

DJ’s face altered slightly when he mentioned Kimmy’s name, but aside from that her expression didn’t change at all. “So it’s been, what less than forty-eight hours, and in this time you’ve suddenly developed strong emotions for Kimmy, different from all the other woman you’ve been with, since Aunt Becky?”

Jesse shook his head to clear it, deciding not to address the comment in regards to heaps of woman. “You’re right, I guess it’s been going on a lot longer than that, especially for Kimmy, but neither of us acted on it until Saturday Night put it that way.”

DJ blew out a breath, “It’s too much to process Uncle Jesse. I need some time.”

“Take all the time you need, DJ,” Jesse said softly, relieved she wasn’t shouting at least. Maybe her recent anger over Dartmouth had taught her something about acceptance and forgiveness. For his sake, and Kimmy’s, Jesse hoped so.

“Saturday, that was the night you broke it off with Carmen?” Joey concluded.

“Joey, there was never anything going on between Carmen and I,” Jesse stressed.

Joey nodded accepting his statement as the truth. “Jess, I can’t even begin to understand your interest in Kimmy, and I can honestly say I have never imagined the two of you together, not in a million years. The difference in your ages is massive, however having said that it’s your life, and you are free to date whoever you please, and I need to accept that, so you have my support.”

“Thanks Joey!” Jesse was relieved. Stephanie looked at Joey incredulous.

“Wait a minute, who is Carmen?” Nick asked.

“I guess she’s Joey’s girlfriend?” Jesse grinned at Joey, and he returned the grin. Jesse moved onto his youngest niece, “Michelle, are you okay with my dating Kimmy?”

“Well!” Michelle was thoughtful. “It’s definitely weird, but I think I’m okay with it.”

“Thank you honey! Ma? Pop?”

Irene shook her head, not looking convinced, “I still think of Kimmy as a young girl.”

“I know Mom, but we’re talking about here and now! I was in no way interested in Kimmy in that way – well actually in any way – prior to a couple of months ago, so I don’t believe there is anything untoward in regards to my having a relationship with her. Let’s say you’d never met Kimmy …”

“Now there’s your silver lining!” Danny interrupted.

Jesse continued, “I mean let’s say you met Kimmy for the first time today as a twenty one year-old? Yes you might notice the age difference, but I bet my bottom dollar that you would be much more accepting of our relationship than you are now?”

“I don’t know Jess, even if we just met Kimmy today, it would probably only take her five minutes to alienate most of the table,” Joey joked.

“You’re not helping Joseph!” Jesse glared at him.

Irene sighed, still struggling to understand Jesse’s reasoning. “Maybe you’re right Jesse, but that’s not the situation is it? You _have_ known her for the past eleven years; she’s the same age as our eldest granddaughter, young enough even to be your own daughter!”

“Jesse, let me put it to you another way,” Danny suggested. “How would you feel if it were DJ in this situation? What if she were the one bringing a man your age home to the dinner table? In fact let’s make it your friend Pete? Are you saying you would be fine with it?”

“Alright, Danny, I wouldn’t be,” Jesse reluctantly admitted. “But Pete is – Pete. He’s never been serious about any woman.”

“Well what if Pete said it was special with DJ, like you’re saying it is with Kimmy, and DJ felt the same way. How is it any different from your situation? That’s my point!”

“Okay, okay,” Jesse held up his hands in defeat. “I see where you’re coming from, and I don’t have an answer for it. Look I’m sorry I know it’s a lot to take in, but you guys are my family and I was hoping you’d understand.”

“Yes we are your family, therefore we have your best interests at heart and we don’t believe a relationship with Kimmy is in your best interest,” his mother said.

“So that’s why you’ve been so tired lately?” Stephanie suddenly spat, recovering from her earlier catatonic state.

Michelle looked mystified, “What does him being tired have to do with anything? She was thoughtful for a moment her eyes widening as she came to the same conclusion as Stephanie, “Oh! I see! Eww gross!”

“ _Michelle_! _Stephanie_!” Danny looked from one to the other frantically. “I really don’t think this is an appropriate conversation for a twelve year-old, or seven year-olds. Michelle, please go to your room, and take your cousins with you.”

“Aww dad …” Michelle started to say, but seeing the look on her father’s face she decided it was wise not to continue. He was so red in the face he looked like he was going to explode. Leaving her chair she indicated up the table, “Come on Nicky, Alex. Let’s see what’s on TV?” Michelle reluctantly left the room via the kitchen staircase, the twins trailing after her their eyes wide.

“What about Nicky and Alex, how do they feel about you seeing Kimmy?” Nick asked.

“I discussed it with the boys this afternoon dad; they like Kimmy, and were happy for Kimmy to be my girlfriend.” He didn’t dare mention that Nicky had suggested marriage. Thank god he had just left the table.

“See Irene, my grandsons are fine with it, isn’t that the main thing?” He quickly fell silent as his wife glared at him.

“Thanks Pop!” Jesse said quietly, running out of ideas. “Ma, Danny, Steph, I knew before tonight that you three would almost be impossible to convince. I really don’t know what else to say, but the bottom line is I’m going to continue seeing Kimmy, so you are going to have to learn to accept it. I love all of you, and I wish you were on my side, but I’m not going to change my mind.”

“Jess!” Danny said reluctantly. “I’m always on your side, but it’s going to take me a while to comprehend that you are dating Kimmy Gibbler, possibly a life time.” He shot Jesse an ironic smile.

“Dad, is that all you have to say? I don’t believe this! Do you have any idea how much I hate Kimmy Gibbler?” Stephanie practically screamed, jumping up from the table, her chair falling to the floor with a loud crash. Looking in Jesse’s direction, she added pleadingly, “Don’t you remember Aunt Becky at all?”

“Steph, I will always love Becky, and I will never forget her,” Jesse answered quietly attempting to reassure her. “But Becky’s no longer with us – and I’m ready to move on. Can you understand that?”

“Just forget it! Dad may I borrow your car. I need to get out of here for a while?” Stephanie begged.

“Well I don’t really like the idea of you going out so upset – but okay!” Danny conceded.

Whirling around Stephanie gave Jesse one final look. Walking past him over to the kitchen door, she grabbed the car keys off the hook exiting quickly. Everyone at the table flinched as she slammed the door behind her.

“Well that went well” Jesse muttered. “I’m sorry Danny – I knew Steph wouldn’t take it well … Becky’s death was hard on her, they were very close towards the end. I never realized she hated Kimmy though?”

“She doesn’t really,” DJ said quietly. “She’s just mad.”

“It’s okay Jesse. Steph’s a smart girl, she’ll come around,” Danny said with more conviction than Jesse felt.


	15. Tough Times

Stephanie angrily made her way through the doors of the Smash Club. She had knocked on Kimmy’s door, and Mr. Gibbler, who had been in the backyard, had confirmed that Kimmy was working tonight. Gia, on the lookout for arriving customers, spotted Stephanie over and rushed over to her.

“Hi Steph!” Gia greeted. “I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight. What’s wrong?” she asked, noticing the furious expression on her friends face.

Not answering, Stephanie pushed past her, angrily stalking over to the bar, where Kimmy was preparing coffee, with her back to the room.

“I need to talk to you!” Stephanie said loudly.

Kimmy didn’t have to see Stephanie’s face to know that she knew; the disgust in her tone was obvious. She hadn’t planned on working tonight either, but one of the other staff had phoned in sick at the last minute, so Kimmy was covering her shift. It was better than sitting at home waiting for the fall out from Jesse’s dinner revelation, well so she had thought. Turning slowly Kimmy regarded her warily, “Oh great – I guess dinner’s over then? Can it wait? I’m kind of working right now!”

“Like it matters! You’re already sleeping with the boss!” Stephanie retorted nastily.

Standing nearby, Gia’s mouth gaped open in shock. Several people in listening distance, staff members included, turned to stare at them.

Kimmy glanced around frantically noticing everyone’s eyes on her. She quickly grabbed Stephanie by the arm, and dragged her out of the room behind her. Arriving at the locker room, which was thankfully empty, Stephanie pulled her arm free, while Kimmy shut the door behind them. Angrily she turned to face Stephanie, who wore a smug expression on her face.

“Stephanie, what are you doing? This is my workplace?”

“What’s the matter, didn’t you want everyone to know about your sordid little affair with my uncle? If you can’t take the heat Gibbler, get out of the frying pan,” Stephanie threatened. “This is only the beginning.”

“Listen – I know you’re upset but …”

“Upset! Upset!” Stephanie screeched. “You have no idea how I feel? I want you to stop seeing him.”

“Get a grip Steph! It’s not just an affair for me – I … I love him,” Kimmy admitted.

Stephanie’s eyes narrowed, her tone dismissive, “Funnily enough Uncle Jesse never used the word love at the dinner table tonight, so I would doubt he feels the same way.”

Kimmy regarded her quietly, “I wouldn’t be so sure about that, we haven’t discussed it yet?”

Stephanie pointed a finger at Kimmy, her tone deadly serious, “Don’t even think for a second that you will ever replace Aunt Becky. She was a hundred times – no a million times … better than you will ever be!”

“Stephanie, I’m not trying to replace Becky, no one ever could,” Kimmy attempted to set her mind at ease. “Look I know you’ve never really liked me, but can’t we at least try to get along for Jesse’s sake?” she pleaded.

Stephanie laughed like it was the most ridiculous suggestion she had ever heard, “You have to be kidding Gibbler, do you really think it’s that simple? Even I didn’t think you were that dumb?”

Kimmy ignored the insult, “Then I don’t know what else to say?”

“Fine! At least we understand each other!” Stephanie crossed the room, savagely twisting the doorknob in her haste to leave.

“I just never realized you disliked me more than you love your uncle, that’s all.” Stephanie was glad she had her back to Kimmy, as she felt a lump forming in her throat, and tears sprang to her eyes. Finally getting the door open she walked away quickly without looking back, feeling tears beginning to run down her cheeks. She aimed for the Club’s backdoor, not wanting to risk running into Gia, or anyone else. She was definitely not in the mood for explanations. She sniffed, damn that Gibbler. She wasn’t normally so stupid, but that parting shot had hit a nerve, and was making her feel things that she wasn’t ready to feel. Stephanie crossed the parking lot, fumbling in the pocket on her denim skirt, for the car keys. Unlocking the car door she climbed into the drivers seat throwing the keys onto the passenger seat. She wasn’t ready to face home yet, so she sat there for a long time, thinking, trying to process everything that had occurred in the past couple of hours.

 

~*~*~

 

“Hi!” Kimmy quietly entered the Tanner house, closing the kitchen door behind her.

“Hey!” Jesse looked up from drying the last dish happy to see her. “Great timing. Joey just left the room.”

“Yeah, I know, I was using binoculars to check the coast was clear. You can see straight in here from our garage apartment, especially at night. I’ve been using binoculars for years to spy on …” Jesse raised an eyebrow. “I mean – this is the first time I’ve ever used them!” she hastily added.

“Really? Jesse frowned. “Is this the only room you’ve ever looked into?”

Kimmy wouldn’t meet his eyes, “Of course!” Walking over she slumped down on one of the stools by the kitchen counter, “How did it go tonight?”

“Oh, just peachy!” Jesse said sarcastically.

Kimmy put her elbows on the counter, resting her chin on her hands. “I thought so. Did Stephanie make it home alright?”

Jesse rubbed his eyes tiredly, “Yeah! I haven’t seen her but I heard her coming in a while ago. Wait a minute, how did you …” he broke off seeing the look on her face, “Oh don’t tell me …”

“Yep! She came to the club to confront me,” Kimmy said confirming his worst fears. “I think it’s pretty safe to say that every person in any way associated with the Smash Club knows about us by now, and if they don’t they will by tomorrow. You know what the workplace gossip grapevine is like?”

Jesse groaned, “I don’t believe this! He threw the dishrag down on the counter. How did it go with your parents?”

“Well – lets see!” Kimmy pretended to be deep in thought. “I said, ‘Hey Mom! Hey Pops! Jesse Katsopolis, from next door, and I are dating,’ and Pops said. ‘Is that the one with the great hair, who owns the nightclub downtown? Good score honey.’ And Mom said, ‘Jesse is so hot’ – which was very disturbing – and she invited you to dinner one night later this week!”

Jesse stared at her, happy that it had gone well, but at the same wishing it hadn’t. “You’re kidding? Please tell me your brother took it harder?”

Kimmy shook her head, “Nope, sorry!

“Want to swap families?”

Kimmy shook her head again, but she was smiling. Sobering quickly, she asked, “How were Nicky and Alex?”

Jesse grinned, “Great! They think you are better than Carmen!”

Kimmy nodded, relieved, “What about DJ? Was it bad?”

“I’m not sure. She didn’t get mad or anything. Just said she needed some time to think.”

Kimmy looked hopeful, “Sounds like a start? Maybe I should go and talk to her? She slid off the stool.

“Now?” Jesse looked doubtful. “Kimmy it might be better to give her some space?”

“No!” she said starting across the room. “I need to deal with this now!”

“Wait!” Jesse crossed the room after her.

“Jesse!” Kimmy turned around to face him, slightly frustrated.

“Not that - huh!” Jesse held up his hand. “It’s just I haven’t seen you all day?” He winked at her, stepping in closer, a smile on his face.

Kimmy returned his smile, moving quickly forward to meet him. Jesse’s arms went around her waist pulling her tightly against his chest, while her arms reached up to slide around his neck. Leaning down he claimed her mouth kissing her gently at first, and then increasing the pressure as Kimmy responded to his touch.

With a disappointed sigh he pulled back, “I’d better let you talk to DJ?”

“Huh!” Kimmy looked confused, and distracted, taking a second to recover. “Oh yeah, DJ!”

She backed away quickly, turning away from him knowing that if she didn’t leave now, she wouldn’t end up talking to DJ tonight, and she was determined to sort everything out, rather than let things fester. She hurriedly climbed the kitchen stairs to the second level and racing along the hallway to Michelle’s bedroom knocked lightly on the door.

“Who is it?” Michelle called.

“It’s Kimmy.”

A short silence greeted her words, followed by several whispered words, which Kimmy couldn’t quite make out. It was probably just as well.

“Come in,” she heard Michelle say.

Feeling nervous Kimmy opened the door entering slowly. Michelle was sitting cross-legged on the end of her bed, regarding her warily. DJ was standing off to the side, near her own bed, her arms folded across her chest. Her expression was neither hostile, nor approachable, rather somewhere in between.

“Hi guys!” Kimmy said, her words coming out a lot more upbeat than she felt.

DJ said, “Michelle, could Kimmy and I have a moment alone?”

Michelle disappointment was evident, but she got up without a word, leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

Kimmy attempted a smile, but it came out more of a grimace, “Deej …” she started to say.

DJ held up her hand to silence her, “Kimmy, don’t say anything. There’s something I need to say first.”

Kimmy nodded, falling silent.

DJ closed her eyes briefly, “I lied tonight at the dinner table,” she said quietly.

“Lied about what? All Jesse said was that you needed more time to think.” Kimmy recalled.

DJ hesitated, “I lied about not knowing.”

Kimmy looked perplexed, “Not knowing about …”

DJ sighed clearly frustrated as well, “I’ve known about you and Uncle Jesse for a while,” she confessed.

An astonished looked crossed Kimmy’s face, “What do you mean by a while? We only just started seeing each other two nights ago! We weren’t lying about that!”

“I know that,” DJ’s voice was barely more than a whisper. “But I’ve noticed things the past few weeks, maybe even before that. I’ve known you’ve had feelings for Uncle Jesse for a long time, you weren’t exactly clever about hiding it!”

Kimmy said, “Or maybe you just know me too well DJ?”

DJ nodded, “That makes sense. As I was saying, I knew how you felt about Uncle Jesse, but I never would have dreamed he felt the same way, not until the night of my homecoming dinner that is. When I arrived home from the club he gave some lame excuse about waiting up for me, but really he just wanted to grill me about your whereabouts, in case you hadn’t arrived home alone.” Kimmy’s mouth opened in surprise. DJ smiled, “Oh I see you didn’t know about that one?”

“And then the day Alex was so upset over you leaving, there was a moment in the living room, where the two of you seemed like a couple, raising a child. It was quite freaky to witness. Those events made me suspicious, but I didn’t know for sure until Sunday Night; you see Pete rang, and I went looking for Uncle Jesse and he wasn’t in his room, and it didn’t take me long to put two and two together.”  
Kimmy opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again at the look on DJ’s face.

“Kimmy, I’m sorry for what I said that day you told me you weren’t going to Dartmouth, about Uncle Jesse not having feelings for you, I knew that he did, but I was a little jealous, and disappointed as I was looking forward to having you join me there. And the truth is I am happy for you and Uncle Jesse. I thought it was strange at first but I’ve thought about it over the past few weeks, and I love you both and I just want you to be happy.”

Kimmy had tears in her eyes, “Oh Deej, thank you. I love you too.” They embraced each other in a hug.

“I still can’t believe it!” DJ admitted. “I mean who would have thought, you and Uncle Jesse!’

Kimmy snorted, “Well definitely not me until Saturday that’s for sure. You’ve known I’ve wanted him for ages – but him wanting me back – so cool!”

“I was pretty surprised when he just announced it at dinner tonight. In fact I was pretty hard on him tonight – I just wanted to check that he liked you as much as you like him. I thought you guys might keep it secret for a while longer?”

“Naw – I mean we were obviously hopeless at sneaking around. You busted us less than twenty four hours later!”

“Steph reacted pretty badly!”

“Yeah!” Kimmy looked down at the bed. “Deej I don’t want my going out with Jesse to affect his relationship with Stephanie!”

“I know you don’t,” DJ reassured. “Hang in there, Stephanie will come around.”

“I’m just so relieved you are okay with us. How did Mr. T. take it?”

DJ giggled, “The look on his face at dinner was invaluable. I wish I had of had my camera with me. He wasn’t too happy, but he would never make any trouble for you guys. Have you told your family?”

“Yeah no problems there. Garth was like, ‘whoa DJ’s Uncle’!”

DJ smiled, “Sounds like something Garth would say.”

“Oh DJ, Jesse’s just so great, I can’t believe how lucky I am. I mean last night we …”

DJ held up her hands in protest, “Stop! The last thing I need is sexual details involving my uncle – thank you very much. It was bad enough growing up hearing you and various other friends terming uncle Jesse as ‘hot’ and ‘sexy’.”

Kimmy laughed mischievously, “Sorry Deej, I forgot. But let me just say that  
Jesse is even hotter and sexier than even I always thought.” DJ threw a pillow at her which she caught laughing.


	16. Escape!

Stephanie ran along the sidewalk, determined to escape from the words she had just overheard. She had been listening at the door and had heard DJ’s confession, and then further confirmation that she approved of Uncle Jesse and Kimmy seeing each other. She felt so betrayed; unable to comprehend that DJ had known for a while, while she had had no idea.

She slowed down to a walk, out of breath, unsure where she was going. She glanced around, and noticing she was approaching the park, turned left at the gate. She walked around aimlessly for a while, following one path and then another until she ended up by the lake. Tiredly she sank down gratefully on one of the many park benches. She rubbed her eyes drawing in long breaths, feeling the cool night air on her skin. Stephanie shivered, in her haste to leave she had neglected to bring a jacket, and it was surprisingly cool for June. Although she was outside and she didn’t normally make it a habit to wander the park this time of night, so perhaps it was always this temperature.

“Stephanie Tanner?” an unrecognizable voice called out.

Startled to hear the sound of her name Stephanie looked up. A slightly familiar guy was strolling towards her, hands in the pockets of his jeans. It took her a moment to realize where she knew him from – it was that Dean guy from the Pacific Heights Kennel, owner of Cougar.

“Are you following me?” she asked as he drew level with her. She intended it to come out in a commanding tone, but unfortunately the shakiness in her voice let her down. It had suddenly dawned on her that she was alone in a park, at night, with a man she had only briefly spoken to once.

“Actually, yes,” Dean admitted. “I was driving by and saw you running – well at least I thought it was you. I stopped the car worried that someone might be chasing you or something. Then you slowed down and turned into the park, so I thought I would see what you were up to. I’m surprised you didn’t notice, what with all that looping around paths you were doing? You remember me right, Dean Barton, we met the other day at the Pacific Heights Kennel?”

“Thanks for your concern,” Stephanie said tightly. Lying she said, “Actually I’m waiting for my boyfriend – he’ll be here any moment, and he’s the jealous type, so for your own sake you really should leave.”

Dean raised an eyebrow, “Really? Some boyfriend, making you meet him at 11pm on a park bench?” Much to her own dismay he sat down beside her, placing his hands behind his head, and leaning back casually. “I think I’d better wait until he shows up. I wouldn’t feel right otherwise – I’m such a gentleman I know!” He winked at her. The brilliant shade of green of his eyes was harder to make out in the darkness.

“Fine – I lied!” Dean made no comment, but didn’t look surprised. “There’s no boyfriend, in fact I’m not meeting anyone. I came here to be alone, so if you don’t mind?” Stephanie indicated with a wave of her hand, in the direction he had arrived from.

“Actually, I do mind. This is no place for a young girl.”

Stephanie snorted, “Excuse me, I’m sixteen, how old are you?”

“I’m eighteen, but I’m wise beyond my years.”

“More like arrogant beyond your years,” Stephanie retorted.

Dean laughed, but didn’t look even the slightest bit insulted, which annoyed Stephanie even more.

Stephanie tried again, “I came here to think; you know gather my thoughts, which is difficult to do with you being around and all.” She hoped he would finally get the hint and depart.

Dean grinned, showing that lovely dimpled smile, which was very distracting. “Oh no problem. I’ll just sit here quietly, take your time, I’m in no hurry.” To Stephanie’s chagrin he suddenly pulled a Discman out of his jacket pocket, and began unraveling the earphones. “Just let me know when you are ready to leave and I will drop you home.”

“Are you kidding me?” Stephanie exclaimed. “I barely know you!”

Dean held out his hand in greeting, as if meeting her for the first time. “Hi, I’m Dean Barton, pleased to meet you Stephanie Tanner. As I mentioned I’m eighteen, I just graduated from Golden Bay High, and I’m working at my Uncle’s Building Site over the summer. I have a younger sister, and a dog named Cougar, and I will be attending Berkeley in the fall, to study architecture. Anything else you want to know?”

“I didn’t even want to know that much,” Stephanie informed him.

Purposely ignoring her, Dean reached up to place the Discman earplugs in first one ear, then the other. He pressed the play button and Stephanie heard the tinny sound of filtered music coming from the speakers; it sounded like rock. He began to sway in time to the beat.

Stephanie exhaled in frustration, “Dean!”

She presumed he hadn’t heard her speak, as the music sounded pretty loud to her ears, and she wasn’t the one wearing the earphones. But he was watching her, so must have seen her lips move, as she heard a click as he hit a button, the music abruptly falling silent.

“Did you say something?” he said innocently, deliberately provoking her. 

“Yes, I can’t concentrate with that racket blaring, so I suppose since you seem to have no intention of leaving anytime soon, I might as well talk to you.” She gritted her teeth.

A triumphant smile crossed Dean’s face, and Stephanie could tell that he thought he had won one over her. “Well what are you waiting for?” he invited. “Talk!”

A short silence followed while Stephanie considered what she was going to say. She took a deep breath, “My aunt died a couple of years ago.”

“I’m sorry.”

“And my uncle has just started seeing someone I ha … dislike intensely. I mean for god’s sake she’s my older sisters best friend; she grew up living next door to us. She’s the complete opposite of Aunt Becky,” Stephanie paused to take a breath. “Sorry, you’re probably thinking, is that all – like people don’t have bigger  
issues?”

“Not at all! I wouldn’t be happy if my uncle started seeing someone I didn’t like,” Dean reassured. “Hey, maybe it won’t last?”

“Oh it definitely won’t last – no question. She’s not Uncle Jesse’s type at all,” Stephanie stressed. She was silent for a beat considering, “But … what if it does?”

“How does the rest of your family feel about her?” Dean asked instead.

“Well my dad can’t stand her as much as I do!” Stephanie confirming knowing that it wasn’t strictly true. “But I just overheard my sister DJ explaining to her that she was fine with it – saying she had guessed a while back, which made me so angry. That’s when I left the house.“

“And you had no inkling that they were going to get together?”

“No, not a clue, I would never ever have considered such a possibility until tonight. I already had the perfect woman lined up for Uncle Jesse, and I thought they were getting on great, that is until they broke up Saturday night.”

Dean nodded, and then unwillingly said, “Well I hate to say it, but unfortunately your uncle can choose to see whomever he likes. They are both adults! They are both adults aren’t they?”

Stephanie nodded reluctantly, “So that’s it, that’s your advice?”

“Well I’m no ‘Sally Jesse Raphael’?” Dean grinned. “But yeah … there isn’t really anything you can do about it!”

“Isn’t there anyway I could try to break them up – at the very least make things difficult for them?”

“All you will end up doing is alienating your uncle in the process, and I’m sure you don’t want that!” 

Stephanie was dismayed to realize that Dean’s last words were similar to Kimmy’s parting comment to her at the Smash Club, earlier tonight. “So I’m supposed to just sit back and be happy for them. I don’t think so!”

Dean hadn’t finished, “If they aren’t meant to be together the relationship will fizzle out in due course, and if they are as unlikely a pairing as you say they are its bound to happen. All you can do is sit back and wait, and be there for your uncle when it does,” Dean suggested.

They sat in silence for a while, giving Stephanie time to process what Dean had just said. 

“I guess I really don’t have any other option?” Stephanie realized. “But I’m definitely not going to be treating her any different, but I will consider being nicer to Uncle Jesse, until he realizes what a mistake he’s making.” She gave Dean the first genuine smile she had given him since sitting down. “Thanks Dean, you’ve been a great sounding board.”

Dean grunted, “Don’t sound so surprised?” but he was smiling as he said it. He stood up, “Are you ready to go?” Dean slipped the Discman back into the pocket of his jacket.

“As ready as I’ll ever be. Let’s go? Stephanie stood as well. “So are you close to your uncle?” she asked as they made their way down the path to where Dean’s car was parked. Stephanie noted that the park appeared to be deserted. She would hate to run into anyone dodgy – Dean was right; it had been stupid to come to the park alone!

Dean said, “Yeah, my sister and I actually live with him. My mom died during childbirth, and then our dad ran off not long after that; he couldn’t handle the thought of raising a kid and a baby alone.”

“So he just left you and your sister?” Stephanie was appalled.

Dean shrugged, “Well he wasn’t the greatest dad even before that, so he actually did us a favor, my Uncle Ethan’s the best.”

“I’m sorry about your mom; my mom’s not alive either. And we have something else in common as well, the uncle we’ve been discussing also lives with our family.”

“Oh, so no wonder who your uncle is dating hits so close to home for you. By the way I’m sorry to hear about your mom as well.”

“Thanks!”

They were at Dean’s car then, and he reached into the pocket of his jeans to retrieve the car keys, walking around to the other side to unlock the passenger side first. Dean moved a piece of paper off the passenger seat so Stephanie could climb in. Stephanie caught a glimpse of a child’s drawing of a house, with the name ‘Amelia’ printed on the top left-hand corner in childish scrawl.

Dean saw where she was looking, “My sister – she seven. She often does drawings for me.”

Stephanie’s grinned, “Oh, I have twins cousins who are seven as well. They are so cute!” She shut the passenger door behind her.

Dean slid into the drivers seat, regarding her, “Where to?”

“About four blocks down that way,” Stephanie indicated. “I could’ve easily walked it.”

Dean started the car and the radio burst loudly to life. ‘Cheap Trick’ was singing about the ‘Dream Police’ driving them insane.

“Sorry!” Dean apologized quickly reaching over to turn the volume down to a reasonable level. “I’m a huge classic rock fan.”

“How’s Cougar?”

“He’s great.”

“I miss him at the Kennel. He was one of my favorites.”

Dean grinned at her, “I will have to arrange a get together for the two of you!” He laughed.

Stephanie glared at him. They were nearing her house so she said, “Would you mind pulling up here? My house is two over, but someone might look out and see me if they hear a car stopping outside.”

Dean obediently steered the car parking it against the curb. “We wouldn’t want that!” he said. “But do me a favor, no more sneaking around at night alone, okay?”

Stephanie nodded, not saying anything, knowing that it had been a stupid choice.

Dean tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. “So, you’re working at the Pacific Heights Kennel the entire summer right?”

“Yes!”

“Well maybe I’ll stop by sometime?”

“Okay! Well I’d better be going in?” Stephanie put a hand on the car door. “Thanks – thanks for the ride!”

It was Dean’s turn to nod, “Goodnight Stephanie Tanner!”

Stephanie climbed out of the car, “Night.” She walked away without looking back, hearing his car start behind her. Approaching her house she could clearly see lights on in the living room, so she knew she wasn’t going in that way. Hopefully the coast was clear in the kitchen, otherwise she would be hanging out in the backyard for a while. Walking quietly around the side of the house she was thinking that this was all Kimmy’s fault, when she spotted the object of her focus making her way across the back garden. She attempted to hide, but wasn’t quick enough as hearing footsteps Kimmy looked up surprised.

Stephanie was determined to march straight past her with no acknowledgement, but Kimmy stepped in front of her, blocking her path. Stephanie was tempted to push her out of the way; she really couldn’t deal with Kimmy anymore tonight. Kimmy must have sensed that, as she hastily took a couple of steps backward a wary look crossing her face. Stephanie settled for folding her arms across her chest, regarding her stonily in what she hoped came across as an aggressive stance.

“I thought you were upstairs?” Kimmy’s voice was no more than a whisper.

“Well obviously I’m not, as this isn’t the upstairs is it?” Stephanie retorted sarcastically.

Kimmy ignored the deliberate jibe, “You shouldn’t be out alone at night, you know, no matter what time it is?”

It was on the tip of Stephanie’s tongue to inform Kimmy that she hadn’t been ‘alone’, but she stopped herself deciding that she really didn’t want Kimmy knowing anything about her life, and she wasn’t even sure she would see Dean again. “Like I would ever listen to you! Why don’t you go running to Uncle Jesse and tell him all about it – I dare you?” Stephanie challenged.

Kimmy simply gave Stephanie a small smile. “Goodnight Stephanie,” she said, and turned and walked away her quiet footsteps echoing up the drive.

Stephanie was a little disappointed as normally Kimmy was a lot more confrontational than that. But Stephanie didn’t doubt for a moment that by tomorrow Uncle Jesse would know that she had snuck out of the house, and that he in turn would inform her father. Stephanie wondered briefly it she could possibly convince her dad that Kimmy was a liar; it seemed doubtful but she might give it a go anyway. 

Angrily she crossed the lawn, but ducked down quickly upon spying Uncle Jesse moving around in the kitchen. Stephanie was sickened to realize that he had undoubtedly probably just been saying goodbye to Kimmy, and relieved that she hadn’t arrived home a few minutes earlier. They had probably been laughing over the fact that DJ was now on their side. From her crouch position she watched her Uncle walk across the kitchen heading out of sight presumably for the stairs. The backyard was suddenly shrouded in darkness, as the light went off in the kitchen. Stephanie decided to hang back a couple of minutes, just in case Uncle Jesse chose to lurk in the upstairs hallway before heading to the attic. She thought about her encounter with Dean, wondering if he would drop by the Kennel sometime. Stephanie was slightly taken aback to realize that she hoped that he would.


	17. Aftermath

Stephanie raced into her bedroom upon hearing her own personal line ringing. She had taken over paying for DJ’s phone, when she had left for college; it made sense to keep it as all Stephanie’s friends already had the number anyway.

“H … hello,” Stephanie answered breathlessly.

“Steph!”

Stephanie was slightly disappointed to hear Gia’s voice down the line; she had been hoping it might be Dean calling. Okay so she hadn’t given him her number, but he knew her surname and street address. Mentally kicking herself she realized that if he were going to call it wouldn’t be on this number, only the main line was listed in the phone book. Not that he had said he was going to call but you never know.

“Hello – Steph?” Gia’s voice inquired, and Stephanie realized she hadn’t actually said anything, only picked up the receiver.

“Hey, Gia. Yeah it’s me, sorry about that, I was a million miles away.”

Gia said excitedly, “I can imagine Steph. It’s true what you said last night then – your Uncle Jesse and Kimmy are really together?”

“Fraid so! Uncle Jesse announced it over dinner last night.”

“I can’t believe it. That’s so creepy. I mean Jesse and Gibbler – I’m stunned. Regina came to the club last night … she couldn’t believe it either. What did she say when you confronted her?”

“Gia if you don’t mind I’m not really in the mood to talk about it,” Stephanie said. “I’m still trying to process everything.”

“Okay, that’s cool Steph.” Stephanie could hear the disappointment in her friend’s voice. “But if you need anyone to talk to I’m here – I mean I’m your best friend right?”

“Thanks, Gia. I’ll talk to you later okay?”

“See you Steph. Kimmy Gibbler, so gross!” Stephanie heard the click of the phone as she hung up.

Stephanie continued to hold the phone to her ear listening to the buzzing tone.

“What did Brainiac want?” Michelle said from the doorway. “After all the latest gossip so she can spread it around?”

“It’s too late for that. After storming out last night, I went to the Smash Club and had some rather loud words with Kimmy.”

“Oh Steph you didn’t,” Michelle sighed. “Aren’t you worried Kimmy will tell Uncle Jesse?”

Stephanie sniffed loudly, “I’m sure she already will have. She was over here last night right?” Stephanie said, knowing that Michelle knew she had been.

Michelle nodded, “It’s sounds like DJ and Kimmy have worked things out.”

“Great everyone’s perfectly happy then?”

“No, it’s not like that. I just want Uncle Jesse to be happy, don’t you?”

“What makes you think Kimmy will make him happy?”

Michelle shrugged, “Maybe she won’t. I want to give them a chance though.”

Stephanie threw herself down on her bed. “Well I don’t! Gibbler can get lost. There’s no way it will last. Uncle Jesse will soon discover that for himself.”

 

~*~*~

 

“Hey Danny!” Jesse poked his head around Danny’s bedroom doorway. “Would you mind watching the twins for a few hours after dinner. I haven’t seen Kimmy all day, and only briefly yesterday. She hasn’t been hanging around the house the last couple of days like she normally does.”

“So there is an upside to all of this,” Danny retorted.

“Daniel!”

Danny sighed, “Jesse when I said I would try and support your … dating Kimmy Gibbler, I didn’t really factor looking after your kids, while you spend a few hours in her bed.”

Jesse ran a hand through his hair, “Danny, I’m just trying to have a relationship with Kimmy that’s all. And to do that I need to spent time with her, both in and out of bed.” Danny winced. “If you don’t want to watch the boys I can always ask DJ or Michelle?”

“No, it’s fine Jesse, go ahead. You know I love my nephews, and I’m happy to watch them anytime.”

“Thanks Danny, I really appreciate it,” Jesse said quietly walking out of the room.

In the hallway he came face to face with Stephanie. Her expression was hostile and Jesse prayed she hadn’t overheard his conversation with Danny.

“Hi Steph,” he said softly.

“Uncle!” Stephanie tried to brush past him.

“Stephanie we really need to talk about this?”

“No we don’t! Just leave me alone.”

“I hate that we’re not talking!”

Stephanie snarled, “Well too bad. We don’t always get what we want in life. I know I don’t anyway.”

Jesse flinched but didn’t make any further comment. He moved aside allowing her to pass. Stephanie pounded down the stairs without looking back.

“Jesse, you’re going to have to give Steph more time than that.” Danny was leaning against his doorframe regarding him.

“It’s just so hard. I miss her.”

“Jess, you must have expected that Stephanie would have a hard time accepting the idea of you and Kimmy?”

Jesse let out an exasperated breath, “Yeah of course I did – but maybe I was just hoping … oh I don’t know!”

Seeing how hard this all was for him, Danny put a hand on his shoulder and said in a softer tone, “She will come around eventually, you’re her uncle and she loves you.”

Jesse nodded, but looked unhappy.

 

~*~*~

 

“Jesse!” Kimmy looked surprised to see him at her door. “I wasn’t expecting to see you tonight?”

“You almost sound disappointed,” Jesse looked affronted. “Is there some deeper reason why you haven’t been around all day?”

“Don’t be stupid, I was just trying to give everyone some space that’s all.” She pulled him inside, shutting the door a little too hard. “How’s Stephanie today?”

“Since when have you been so concerned over Stephanie,” Jesse said slightly more harshly than he intended.

“Since I started seeing her uncle,” Kimmy retorted.

Jesse reached out pulling her against him. “I’m sorry Kim,” he murmured into her hair. “You’re right it’s been tough.”

Kimmy’s arms went around him, “What if Stephanie never accepts us?” she muttered.

“She will. She has to.”

Kimmy pulled away from him, stepping back a few paces. “No she doesn’t Jesse. Stephanie may never come around. What will that mean? She hesitated, “What will that mean for us?”

Jesse’s frustration was evident, “What do you mean, what will that mean for us?” He was aware they were talking in circles, but didn’t care. “Do you think I’m going to just give up on us, because Stephanie is making things difficult?”

Kimmy said angrily, “How long have I known your family?” She didn’t wait for a response from Jesse, as she didn’t require an answer. “Stephanie’s not just your niece, you’ve been raising her, living in that house since she was four years-old. She’s like your own daughter. You are as close to her, as you are to Nicky and Alex.”

Jesse closed his eyes, “Kimmy, you don’t need to tell me what I already know.

Kimmy started pacing the carpet waving her arms in the air. “If you already know it you can see where I’m going with this.”

Jesse said, “Not really! We both knew beforehand that Stephanie was not going to react well.”

“Well then I was naïve. I didn’t foresee it would be as bad as this.”

“What did Stephanie say to you last night?” Jesse demanded.

Kimmy opened her mouth to inform Jesse about seeing Stephanie sneaking back in last night from god knows where, but just as quickly closed it again. She was reluctant to cause any further trouble between Jesse and his niece, and she understood why Stephanie would need to get away to clear her head; after all there were a lot of people living in that house. “Forget it, it doesn’t matter what she said, except to say that she is definitely not happy, and I’m starting to doubt she will ever come around. And if she doesn’t …” Kimmy let the sentence hang, tears in her eyes. “Jesse, I can’t come between you and Stephanie, you know that?”

Jesse laughed harshly, “So what are you saying, you want to break up now, before we’ve barely begun, just in case there’s an outside chance that Stephanie never accepts us?”

Kimmy buried her face in her hands; she couldn’t bear to look at his face. “No, I don’t want to break up.” He could barely make out her words. “I just don’t want you to go back to hating me, or worse grow to hate Stephanie.”

Jesse crossed the distance between then, drawing her back into his arms. She gave a small sob her arms sliding around his neck. His hands gently stroked her hair. “I never hated you, you were just annoying as hell.” He smiled against her hair. “And I could never hate you now, because I don’t blame you for Stephanie. As for Steph, I will never give up on her no matter how hard she makes things. I will always be there for her when and if she needs me.”

He drew back slightly his finger reaching up to wipe a tear from her cheek, “I … I love you, Kimmy!”

He saw a look of slight surprise flicker across her face, but it was quickly replaced by a huge smile. She bit her lip, her eyes on his the entire time, “I love you too. I’ve loved you a long time.”

Jesse leaned over, hearing her sigh deeply as his lips found hers. The kiss was much sweeter and gentler, less demanding, than their kisses had been over the past several days. He pulled back slightly, and taking her hand in his made his way across the room to the bed. Once there he eased her carefully down on the bed, his body covering hers.

 

~*~*~

 

“So boys, what are we reading tonight?” Danny asked. He was sitting on a chair between the twin’s racecar beds. Normally Jesse, or Kimmy, or one of his daughters, or whoever was around, read a chapter or two to the boys every night before bed. Nicky and Alex’s own reading comprehension was progressing nicely, but they still enjoyed the nightly routine of having an adult read to them.

“This one! We haven’t started it yet.” Nicky held out a slim paper back book, with a blue cover.

Accepting the book from his nephew Danny read the title out loud, “’The Cuckoo Clock of Doom’ – sounds interesting!” The cover displayed the image of a rather distorted bird popping out of a cuckoo clock.

“They’re called ‘Goosebumps’,” Alex informed him. “Michelle enjoys them as well.”

“Well she did,” Nicky piped up. “Lately all her books have people kissing on the cover – yuck!”

“Hmm!” Danny settled down to read, making a mental note to discuss his youngest daughters reading material with her at a later date. Turning to the first page he began the story, soon becoming immersed in the plot himself. He reluctantly put the book aside after two chapters announcing that it was time for bed. The twins protested, as the chapter had finished on a cliffhanger but Danny remained firm.

Danny bent down to kiss Alex goodnight, smoothing his hair back off his face. “You need a hair cut,” he said.

“You can break the news to dad,” Alex quipped.

Nicky smirked from the other bed. Danny moved on to kiss him goodnight. Reaching the door he flicked the light switch, and colors began to swirl around the room. Nicky had received a UFO nightlight on his last birthday that shone various colors. Personally it gave Danny a headache, and he would definitely not be able to sleep with that thing shining in his eyes, but the twins seemed to find it soothing.

“Uncle Danny?” Nicky called from his bed.

Danny paused in the doorway, “What is it Nicky?”

There was a slight pause before Nicky answered him, “Why aren’t you and Stephanie happy that Kimmy is Dads girlfriend?”

It was Danny’s turn to hesitate unsure how to respond, “Well, it’s not that we aren’t happy.” Although that wasn’t strictly true in Stephanie’s case, “We were just surprised that’s all.”

“Why?” That came from Alex.

“Kimmy is a lot younger than your dad.”

“Oh!” Danny could hear the confusion in Nicky’s voice, and he realized that the age difference between Jesse and Kimmy probably didn’t mean a thing to either of them; they undoubtedly considered everyone over the age of fifteen to be in the same age group – ancient!

“We like Kimmy!” Alex said, his tone almost fierce.

Danny felt a little ashamed, suddenly reaching the conclusion that if Jesse’s sons were fine with their father seeing Kimmy, then why should he have an issue with it. “I know you are both close to Kimmy, so maybe I have been a little silly about it,” he admitted. “I will try to be more happy about it.”

Danny saw Nicky smile, well at least he thought it was a smile, it was hard to tell in the red light of the lamp. “Night, Uncle Danny,” he said.

“Yeah, night!” Alex echoed sleepily.

“Goodnight boys.” Danny pulled the door after him, leaving it open an inch. He made his way across the main room of the attic. As he made his way down the stairs to the second level he could hear rather loud music coming from Stephanie’s bedroom. He crossed the hall and knocked on her door.

“What?”

Danny turned the knob, opening the door part way. Stephanie was lying front down on her bed, her feet at the headboard end, flicking through a magazine. “Steph, would you mind turning it down a little. I’ve just put Nicky and Alex to bed.”

Stephanie looked like she was about to protest, but giving a loud sigh, complied. “You put Nicky and Alex to bed, so Uncle Jesse’s not here?” Danny could clearly hear the disgust in her voice.

Danny decided not to answer that, “Steph, honey, is there anything you want to talk about – you know I’m always here for you?”

Stephanie looked back down at her magazine, her fingers thumbing the pages roughly. “No dad, I’m good. There’s nothing I want to discuss.”

Danny noticed the phone sitting on her bed, rather than in it’s normal place on the desk. “Are you expecting a call?”

For a moment Danny thought his daughter looked guilty, but then just as quickly the look disappeared. “Gia mentioned earlier she might phone.”

Danny nodded, “That’s great honey. I’m glad you feel there’s someone you can talk to about everything.”

Stephanie gave a weak smile, “Sure Dad, whatever!”

“I’ll leave you alone then.” Stephanie acted as if she hadn’t heard him. “I love you Steph,” he said quietly.

Stephanie didn’t look up, but he heard her mumble, “Love you too Dad.”

With a defeated sigh, Danny closed the door behind him.


	18. New Friends

Jesse smiled from the park bench, as Alex waved at him from the top of the slide. Needing some fresh air and a break from the tension in the house, Jesse had decided to take the boys to the Pacific Height Park. They had had a lovely morning feeding the ducks, exploring various trails, and eating ice cream, finally ending up in the playground where his boys were having a great time. Jesse was happy to finally sit down, as running round after twin sons was definitely exhausting.

Nicky was on the swings, chatting to a small girl, with wavy blonde hair, who was on the swing next to him. Okay, so maybe Nicky had some things in common with him, Jesse mused.

“It looks like my niece and your son are getting along pretty well?” a voice said, seeing the direction Jesse was looking in.

Jesse turned his head toward the sound of the voice, spying a dark-haired man, approximately forty years old sitting one bench over.

“Yeah looks like it. I’m Jesse Katsopolis, and that’s my son Nicky talking to your niece.” He indicated to where Alex was now on the round a bout, “And that’s my other son Alex.”

“I’m Ethan Barton, and my niece is Amelia. I think I’ve seen you around? Your kids attend Frasier Street Elementary right?”

Jesse nodded, “Is that where Amelia goes?”

It was Ethan’s turn to nod, “Maybe Amelia and your son Nicky will be in the same class come fall?”

Jesse said, “That would be good. Being twins, I worry about the boys spending too much time together, and like to encourage them to make other friends.”

“That makes sense. Same goes for Amelia – she lives with me, and her older brother. Sometimes I don’t think she has enough exposure to other children.”

Jesse smiled, “I’ll give you my number before we leave, maybe we can set up a play date for the kids before school starts.”

“Now there’s an idea,” Ethan agreed.

Jesse watched Nicky and Amelia race across the playground toward him holding hands.

“Dad, this is my new friend Amelia,” Nicky said happily.

Jesse bent down to their level noticing that Amelia Barton had the most gorgeous green eyes. “Well hello there, Amelia, I’m Nicky’s dad.”

Amelia giggled shyly, “Hi, Mr. Katsopolis.” Jesse was surprised, most kids couldn’t even pronounce his surname, let alone remember it, and Jesse presumed it had been at least fifteen minutes since Nicky had introduced himself to her.

“Nicky, this is Amelia’s uncle,” Jesse introduced indicating to Ethan.

Nicky walked over and held out his hand. “Pleased to meet you, Sir,” he said.

Ethan laughed, shaking his hand. “You’re a very polite young man?”

“Uncle Ethan, can we stay a while longer?” Amelia pleaded.

“Okay, twenty more minutes. We are meeting Dean for lunch, remember?”

Amelia nodded happily, and grabbing Nicky’s hand again the two of them ran over to join Alex on the roundabout. Jesse watched with some amusement as Nicky halted the roundabout with this body weight, at the same time calling out to Alex to ‘stop pushing it.’ Then he reached down holding out his hand to Amelia, and holding the roundabout steady he helped her step up onto it.

“My son, always the gentleman!” Jesse commented to Ethan.

 

~*~*~

 

“Deej, Deej, you’re not going to believe this?” Out of breath Kimmy flopped down on DJ’s bed.

DJ regarded her cautiously, “Kimmy I really think you’ve used up all your tokens for dropping bombshells this summer, and it’s only June.”

Kimmy looked both apologetic and thrilled at the same time. “I know, I know – but – this is important. Last night, Jesse told me he loves me. Isn’t that great?”

DJ’s eyes widened, “Uncle Jesse said he loves you?”

Kimmy’s face fell a little, “Well don’t sound so surprised?”

DJ ran a hand through her hair. “That’s amazing!” Kimmy frowned at her misinterpreting. “No, I mean that’s great news Kimmy. Did you say it back?”

Smiling Kimmy nodded, “Yes, I did.”

“Wow!” DJ said excitedly. “I’m happy for you both. ‘I love you’ – this is serious stuff!”

Kimmy grinned, “I know, isn’t it!”

“Wow!” DJ said again. “What if you end up getting married, how weird would that be?”

Kimmy held up her hands in protest, “Deej please! It’s way too early to be discussing marriage.” Although, she had thought about marriage herself over the past couple of days, but she wasn’t ready to let DJ, or even Jesse know that, not yet.

“Sorry – but imagine it?” DJ contemplated. “By the way, there’s no way I’m ever referring to you as Aunt Kimmy!”

“Nor would I want you to.”

Giggling, both girls fell back on the bed laughing.

 

~*~*~

 

“Stephanie!” Michelle shouted from the kitchen. “Phone, some guy named Dean.”

“Coming!” Stephanie called from the backyard. She quickly sped into the kitchen aiming for the phone. She was about to grab the receiver when she noticed Michelle still hanging around nearby.

“Michelle, do you mind? I’d like some privacy please?” Unfortunately this was now a stationary phone, as the cordless one had met with a slight accident, Uncle Jesse had dropped it while walking upstairs.

“Well if you wanted privacy, you should have asked him to call on your private phone line. This is the public kitchen, so I’m allowed to be here,” Michelle stated.

“Michelle!” Stephanie said angrily. “Get out!”

Michelle held up her arms in defeat, “Okay! Okay! You don’t need to tell me twice,” and she stomped away.

“I just did,” Stephanie shouted after her.

Once she was sure Michelle was out of earshot, Stephanie picked up the receiver off the table holding it up to her ear. “Hello!” She hoped her voice came across as casual.

“So you like talking to me privately do you?” Stephanie groaned inwardly. Damn, that Michelle, she couldn’t even manage to place a receiver on a table correctly, without the surrounding conversation being overheard.

“Who is this?”

Dean laughed, “Tsk, tsk, Stephanie Tanner. Don’t forget I heard your sister call out my name when she summoned you to the phone.”

Stephanie closed her eyes, man she was coming off badly in this conversation. “Funny I don’t remember giving you my number the other night?” She glanced around quickly in case Michelle was still lurking around, not wanting her to hear the ‘other night’ part.

“I’m very resourceful. I know how to use a phone book. Although not that resourceful obviously as I didn’t realize you had your own private number.”

Stephanie hissed down the phone, “It’s unlisted. I only give it out to select friends.”

“Oh that’s a shame then,” she heard Dean say, “as your sister Michelle already gave me the number before you came to the phone.”

Stephanie was going to kill Michelle. How did she know Dean wasn’t some kind of stalker?

“Before you get angry with her,” it was almost as if Dean read her thoughts, “Remember that I can be very charming?”

Stephanie snorted, “Is that what you call it?”

Dean was silent for a while and Stephanie was a little concerned that maybe she had offended him. “So, Stephanie Tanner, how’ve you been since the other night?”

Stephanie paused, “Okay I guess. Everything’s the same really!”

“Are you speaking to your uncle yet?”

“If by speaking, you mean giving him the cold shoulder then yes.”

“Ouch! Did you make it inside alright, after I dropped you off?”

“Actually no. Uncle Jesse’s latest squeeze spotted me.”

“Damn, so you’re in trouble?”

Stephanie was silent for a moment, “No, no one’s brought it up, and I’m sure they would have, so she must not have said anything. I wonder why?”

“Maybe she’s not as bad as you believe she is?”

Stephanie shrugged, but then realized he couldn’t see that, “I still don’t like her!”

“Fair enough! So Stephanie Tanner, when are we going to see each other again?”

Stephanie ignored the question, “Dean Barton how long are you going to refer to me as Stephanie Tanner? My name can be shortened you know? Why don’t you try calling me Stephanie? Most people call me Steph, but that might be a bit of a challenge for you – I suggest baby steps.”

Dean chuckled, “Okay Stephanie, is that better? When am I going to see you again?

“Are you asking me out?”

“Nope – baby steps you said – but if we just happened to be in the same place at the same time, then I wouldn’t consider that being too forward. No more midnight strolls in the park though!”

Irritably, Stephanie said, “Okay, where do you want to meet for this non-date?”

“How about the food court in the mall?” Dean suggested.

“How classy,” Stephanie said sarcastically.

“Well, do you have a better suggestion?”

Stephanie sighed, “No the food court’s fine. When?”

“Tomorrow 11am, Taco Bell?”

“Fine!” Stephanie accepted. “See you then, Dean?”

“Okay, bye Stephanie. And next time I call I know what number to dial.” He laughed, and Stephanie heard the click of the line as he hung up. Smiling, Stephanie replaced the receiver in its cradle. She didn’t care how Dean referred to it, it was definitely a date, and Stephanie intended to make the most of it.

Dean had inadvertently reminded her of the early part of their conversation, prompting Stephanie to shout, “Michelle, you are so dead!”


	19. Resolving Conflict

“Danny, are you cleaning the mailbox with a sponge?” Jesse was unsure why he sounded so surprised; I mean this was Danny after all. He, Nicky and Alex were just returning from the park.

Danny looked up grinning, soaking the sponge in a bucket of water, “Well I tried water blasting it first, but I didn’t think it was up to standard.”

“Up to standard? Is Mrs. Carruthers heading up a neighborhood ‘code of conduct’ for mailboxes now?”

“Well if she is, mine will surely win.” Danny stood back to access his handiwork. “All done!”

“It looks good Uncle Danny,” Nicky admired.

Alex shaded his eyes, “It’s very bright!”

Danny picked up the bucket of water, following them up the path to the front door. “Why thank you! The secret to brightness is to add a little bleach to the water.”

“You’re sad Daniel!” Jesse walked in through the open front door. Joey, DJ, and Michelle were relaxing in the living room.

“How was the park?” Michelle asked.

“Nick picked up a young lady!” Jesse announced grinning, “He even managed to score her phone number.”

“Ooh!” Danny, Joey, DJ, and Michelle said in unison.

“Her name’s Amelia,” Nicky supplied enthusiastically, waving around a folded up piece of paper with Amelia’s phone number on it. He didn’t appear offended in the least by their teasing. “Can we phone her now Dad?”

Still smiling Jesse said, “Son, I need to teach you the art of playing hard to get …”

Danny shook his head, putting the bucket down just inside the doorway, “If only you had of applied that reasoning to Kimmy?”

DJ wisely intervened before her uncle could respond, “So Joey, when are you planning on seeing Carmen again?”

Joey blushed, “We are going to dinner tomorrow night actually.”

DJ smiled, “Awesome, I’m really happy for you Joey!”

“Me too Joey!” Michelle piped up.

“That’s great Joey,” Danny said.

“There sure are a lot of new couples at the moment?” Michelle counted. “Uncle Jesse and Kimmy, Joey and Carmen, and now Nicky and Amelia …”

“What about Michelle and Aaron?” DJ poked Michelle lightly in the side.

Everyone laughed.

“Eww gross!” Michelle screwed up her face. “Get off the grass DJ!” She smiled slyly, “I know of one more, Stephanie has a new boyfriend – Dean.”

“She does?” Danny and Jesse said together.

Michelle nodded, “He phoned for her this morning.”

Danny turned to his eldest daughter, “DJ, do you know anything about this?”

DJ shrugged, “Sorry Dad, this is the first I’ve heard of it. I have no idea who he is.”

“Oh man,” Danny said, “This isn’t good. Stephanie has been so secretive the past couple of days. I have no idea what’s going on with her. She’s been shutting all of us out. I need to get through to her somehow … I’m really worried I’m losing her.”

“I’m sorry Danny,” Jesse looked guilty and worried. “This is all my fault.”

“I would try talking to her,” DJ said. “Except I don’t think she’ll listen to me. She knows I’m too close to the whole Kimmy and Uncle Jesse situation.”

“I’ll do it,” Joey volunteered. “Steph might confide in me.”

“Thanks Joey,” Danny said gratefully. “It’s worth a shot.”

“I would be happy if Steph wasn’t so mad!” Alex said.

The adults had forgotten the twins were present. “Alex, has Stephanie been angry at you?” Jesse asked a little more sharply than he intended.

Alex shook his head, “No Dad, she hasn’t been mad at me, she’s just mad.”

Jesse nodded relieved, “Where is Steph now?”

“At Regina’s,” DJ said. “’Girl Talk’ practice.”

“I will talk to Steph tonight,” Joey said. “After dinner.”

 

~*~*~

 

Right after dinner Joey knocked on Stephanie’s door, “Steph?” He could hear the sounds of the TV coming from within.

“I’m pretty busy Joey,” came the reply.

Joey opened the door anyway. Stephanie’s head didn’t even turn his way, instead remained glued to the TV. “What are you watching?” he asked lamely.

“A rerun of ‘Friends’.”

Joey looked at the TV screen, “Oh this is the one where Ross and Monica’s Nana dies twice. It’s a good one.”

Stephanie looked at him directly for the first time, ”Joey, something tells me you didn’t come in here to discuss sitcom TV?”

Joey sighed, sitting down beside her on the end of her bed. “No Steph, that’s true. I’m worried about you!” Stephanie opened her mouth to protest but Joey held up a hand to silence her. “Look I know everything isn’t fine, and I understand why you might not want to confide in Uncle Jesse, or DJ, or even your dad, at this stage, but I was hoping you might talk to me.”

“Joey I appreciate your effort, but honestly there’s nothing I need to talk about.”

“Steph would you mind turning the TV off please?”

Stephanie reluctantly complied, pointing the remote at the TV screen, and pressing the symbol for ‘off’.

Joey tried again, “We know about Dean?”

A look of anger rose across Stephanie’s features, “Michelle told … she promised. Does everyone know?”

Joey nodded, “I’m sorry Steph. Who is Dean? Where did you meet him?”

“At the Animal Kennel,” Stephanie confessed, “He’s eighteen, and he just graduated from Golden Bay High. And the reason I haven’t mentioned him is because I don’t really know him that well myself yet. We are going out on our first date tomorrow, meeting at the food court in the mall. The only reason Michelle found out about him is because she answered a phone call from him this morning.”

Joey nodded again, “That makes sense.”

“So you can tell dad there’s no need to freak out over Dean okay? And as for Uncle Jesse I really don’t care about his feelings on the subject, or any other, at present.”

“Steph …”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore!”

“Steph, how long are you going to punish Jesse? So he’s done something you don’t agree with – well you’ve made mistakes before and your uncle has always stood by you, supporting you, shouldn’t you be doing the same in return?

Stephanie hesitated, “But Joey, this is a big thing?”

“Is it? Joey challenged. “So he’s seeing Kimmy – okay so maybe none of us will ever understand that. But does it really alter your life when it comes right down to it? I mean Kimmy practically lives here anyway. It’s not like we will see any more of her, that wouldn’t be possible. In fact we will probably see less of her as she will want to spend time with Jesse alone.”

Stephanie was silent for a moment, “I can’t explain it, them together is just so icky. I mean she’s only five years older than me?”

“So you are struggling with the idea of them having sex?”

“Joey!” Stephanie shifted uncomfortably, not use to hearing Joey use the word ‘sex’ in a sentence. “Yes, that’s a big part of it,” she admitted. “I mean Kimmy grew up with us?”

“I can understand why that would be difficult for you to comprehend,” Joey agreed. “You must have noticed at the dinner table the other night that your grandma and your dad were both struggling with that side as well? All I can say to you is that Kimmy is an adult now, so in theory Jesse isn’t taking advantage in any way. They are both free to see each other if they want.”

Unfortunately Joey was making a lot of sense so Stephanie tried another tact, “But Kimmy is nothing like Aunt Becky.”

“No, she definitely isn’t, but maybe that’s a good thing?”

Stephanie was curious, “What do you mean?”

“Well think about it Steph, isn’t it better that Kimmy is about as far removed from Becky as they come? Wouldn’t it be worse if Jesse were dating someone who was very similar to Becky? Wouldn’t that be like he was trying to replace her? Jesse is hardly going to confuse Kimmy with Becky is he? So maybe for Jesse these differences allow him to start a relationship with Kimmy, and at the same time keep his memories for Becky alive? Perhaps if he was dating someone like Becky, then he would forget about Becky altogether?”

Joey gave Stephanie a lot to consider, “You know what Joey, that makes sense.”

Joey smiled, “Glad I could be some help.”

Stephanie returned his smile, “You’ve been a great help, thanks Joey.” She reached over to give him a hug.

Putting his arms around her he said, “Anytime! And try to make peace with Jesse. He’s miserable without you? And as for Kimmy, I know you two aren’t the best of friends, but at least try with her okay? I know on some level you do care about Kimmy. You probably wouldn’t be so angry otherwise.”

“Okay Joey, I’ll try. I do miss Uncle Jesse.”

Joey stood up to exit the room, but Stephanie called him back, “Joey?”

“Yeah, Steph!”

Stephanie’s face beamed, “With everything that’s been going on I forgot to mention how happy I am that you and Carmen are seeing each other. Isn’t Carmen the greatest?”

Joey grinned, “She sure is. Thanks Steph.” He left the room closing the door quietly behind him. Stephanie lay back on her bed, pondering everything Joey had just said, and also anticipating her date with Dean Barton tomorrow.

 

~*~*~

 

“Uncle Jesse,” Stephanie said hesitantly. It was the next morning and Jesse was relaxing out in the backyard enjoying the early morning sun before it became too hot.

“Steph!” he closed the book on Elvis he was reading, balancing it on the arm of the bench beside him. “How are you doing honey?”

Still a little uncertain, Stephanie sank down on the bench beside him. Her hands were shaking a little so she placed them in her lap. “I’m okay. How about you?”

Jesse paused before replying, “Well – to be honest, I miss you …”

Stephanie looked up at him, “I miss you as well!” she said in a quiet voice. “Uncle Jesse I’m still having a hard time with you and … Kimmy.”

Jesse nodded, “I know – I understand that! It was hard for me at first as well.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well it was kind of like I woke up one day, and I suddenly had feelings for Kimmy Gibbler. At first I tried to pretend they didn’t exist, but that just made them harder to ignore, and eventually I had to acknowledge them for what they were.”

“Maybe they will disappear again?” Stephanie said hopeful.

Jesse shook his head, giving her a small smile, “I don’t think so Steph. The way I feel about Kimmy now, those kind of feelings don’t just disappear.”

Stephanie didn’t want to ask the next question, but she needed to know, “Do you love Kimmy more than Aunt Becky?” Tears suddenly sprang to her eyes.

Jesse was uncertain how to reply, “Becky was the love of my life, and when she died I thought that was it, for me. I never imagined I would ever feel those types of feelings for another woman. But now I know I was wrong. I love Kimmy, and I love Becky, but there’s no more or less, the way I feel about Kimmy, is different to the way I felt about Becky.”

Stephanie burst into tears, burying her face in her hands. Jesse put his arms around her pulling her against his side. “I still miss her so much!” she sobbed against his shoulder.

He held her tight, “I know you do, so do I.”

They stayed like that for several minutes, not speaking, while she continued to cry, and he continued to hold her.

Looking up at him from beneath her tear-stained face Stephanie said, “Uncle Jesse, you won’t forget Aunt Becky will you?”

“I’ll never forget her,” Jesse reassured quietly.

“Even if you marry – someone else?” She didn’t dare mention Kimmy by name.

“Even then.”

Stephanie nodded, her face all puffy and red.

Jesse reached into his shirt pocket pulling out an unused paper napkin that he had picked up at some coffee shop recently, “Here, you could use this.”

Stephanie wiped at her face, “Thanks! I’d better go and wash my face. I have a sort of date later and I doubt this is a good look.”

Jesse tried to sound neutral, “Is it that Dean person? Is he a nice guy?”

Stephanie nodded again, “Yes, I think so. He’s been helping me deal with all of this.”

“That’s good. Maybe I could meet him some time?”

Stephanie stood up, shrugging noncommittally, “Maybe, I would like to get to know him better myself first.”

Jesse nodded, “Okay! Steph, about Kimmy?”

Stephanie gave him a weary look, “I know, you’re going to ask me to be nicer to her?”

Jesse laughed, “No, because that would imply that you were ‘once’ nice to her in the first place. But at least try and treat her like you used to – Kimmy enjoys your sarcasm and I think you miss it as well?”

Stephanie heaved a sigh, “I’ll try Uncle Jesse.”

Jesse was pleased with the breakthrough, “That’s all I ask.”

Stephanie gave him a small smile, “Well I’d better go and get ready for my ‘we just happen to be in the same place’ meeting with Dean.”

Jesse watched as she crossed the lawn disappearing up onto the patio. Sinking back onto the bench he gave a sigh of relief – finally a breakthrough. He heard the creaking of the gate and Kimmy came striding in making her way over to him.

“I saw some of that,” she confessed. “So Stephanie is talking to you again?”

Jesse closed his eyes briefly, “Kimmy, please don’t tell me you’ve been using those binoculars again?”

Smiling Kimmy shook her head, sitting down beside him. “I don’t need them for the backyard. I can see just fine from above the garage.”

Jesse put an arm around her shoulders, “Stephanie and I talked for a bit. I think she’s starting to come around – she seems prepared to try anyway.”

“That’s great!”

“Yeah, things are looking up.”

 

~*~*~

 

“I’m pleased you and your uncle are starting to work things out!” Dean took a bite of his chili cheese burrito.

Stephanie nodded, “Me too, it’s definitely a step in the right direction.” She was enjoying her ranchero chicken soft taco.

“What about the girlfriend?”

“Kimmy?”

“Is that her name, sounds like a porn star?”

Stephanie snorted into her taco, “I guess I’ll run into her eventually, but I’m definitely not going to deliberately seek her out.” She decided it was time to change the subject, “So you’re not going to live in at Berkeley?”

“Naw, it’s not really plausible. Uncle Ethan travels a lot on business, so someone needs to stay with Amelia.”

“That’s a shame. So no dorm life, no fraternities?”

Dean grinned, “It’s probably just as well.” He leaned across the table looking directly into her eyes, “On the plus side for you, at least I won’t be depriving you of my company.”

“Lucky me!”

“I aim to please.”

Stephanie screwed up her taco wrapper into a ball, “So Dean, what do you get up to in your spare time?”

“Well, I windsurf!”

“Really? Out on the Bay?”

“No, in Union Square!”

Stephanie poked out her tongue at him, “Oh, ha, ha!”

“How about you?”

Stephanie squirmed, “Well my friends and I kind of have this high school band, ‘Girl Talk’, but we’re not particularly good, although we are getting better.”

Dean nodded, “Do you sing?”

“Yeah, and dance, and I play guitar.”

“Cool!”

Stephanie hesitated, “My Uncle Jesse owns a teen club downtown – the Smash Club. Have you heard of it?”

Dean’s looked impressed, “Yeah I’ve heard of it – cool place!”

Stephanie took a deep breath, “So maybe you would like to meet me there one night?”

Dean pretended to look shocked, “Why Stephanie,” he gasped. “Are you asking me out?”

Stephanie smirked, “Of course not – but if we just happened to be in the same place at the same time …” Dean laughed “… well we could run into one another?”

Still chuckling Dean said, “Sounds like fun Steph!

Stephanie grinned.


	20. The Fourth of July Barbeque

The next couple of weeks passed without incident, and before anyone knew it, it was time for the ‘Annual Tanner Fourth of July Barbeque.’ Everyone in the Tanner household pitched in decorating the downstairs and the backyard, and cooking up a storm. Jesse and Joey stung red, white, and blue twinkle lights throughout the backyard, along the fence, as well as among various bushes and trees. Michelle, Nicky and Alex blew up a multitude of ‘Fourth of July’ themed balloons, and Danny made his famous ‘Uncle Sam’ shaped novelty cake. Stephanie and DJ spent a lot of time going back and forth to the mall to purchase such items as sparkling pin wheels, glow sticks, star-shaped napkins, and American flags, as well as various cooking ingredients, and food supplies.

Everyone was invited, Jesse had invited Kimmy, her parents, his parents, and Pete; Stephanie had invited Dean, Gia, and Regina; Joey had invited Carmen; Michelle had invited Aaron, Teddy, Denise, Lisa, and Derek; Nicky had invited Amelia and her uncle Ethan; Danny had invited various friends from ‘Wake Up San Francisco’, Gia’s mother Claire, and his own mother also named Claire; and DJ had invited Nelson, and a couple of friends from Dartmouth who lived in the area. She had rung her old High School boyfriend, Steve Hale, but unfortunately he was traveling in Europe so was unable to make it. Various other friends and neighbors were attending, Jesse’s band, ‘The Monkey Puppets’, as well as staff of the Smash Club.

Nick and Irene Katsopolis arrived first, enveloping their grandchildren in a multitude of hugs. Irene presented Danny with a huge tray of exquisitely decorated red, white, and blue cupcakes, while Nick produced a cooler of beer, and an assortment of steaks. Irene was aloof but polite when faced with Kimmy, while Nick greeted her warmly.

Giggling happily Gia, and Regina entered the house, bombarding Stephanie with questions regarding Dean. Claire, Gia’s mother made a hasty exit, going in search of Danny in the backyard.

Pete arrived with whom Jesse recognized as the blonde girl from that night at the Smash Club, what’s-her-name?

“Hey Jess, you remember Ang right?”

Jesse nodded a greeting, relieved that Pete had reintroduced her. When Pete passed him he whispered, “Whoa Pete, same girl three weeks later! Is there something going on I should know?”

Pete merely laughed, “Maybe your influence is rubbing off on me Jess Man?” he whispered back still grinning.

Stephanie was going back and forth between the living room and the kitchen, circulating bowls of potato chips, and pretzels, and several pitchers of lemonade, so she could watch the front door for Dean’s arrival.

She saw Nicky suddenly bounce over as his little blonde friend arrived with her uncle. After a play date last week, Nicky had been talking about Amelia non-stop. Stephanie watched as her uncle shook hands with Amelia’s charge, and then introduced him to Kimmy of all people.

Stephanie looked past them just in time to see Dean stroll casually through the door. Stephanie threw the bowl of pretzels she was carrying at Michelle who was sitting on the couch, and waving her hand in greeting, called, “Dean!”

“Dean?” Amelia’s uncle said in shock.

“Uncle Ethan? Amelia?”

Stephanie and Jesse were looking back and forth between Dean and Ethan in surprise, “You two know each other?” Jesse was amazed.

“Dean is my nephew, Amelia’s brother,” Ethan shook his head in disbelief. “Dean I had no idea that when you said you were spending Fourth of July with your girlfriend, and her family, that you meant The Katsopolis’?”

Dean shrugged, “Me neither – Stephanie’s surname is Tanner.”

“Actually we’re the combined Tanner/Katsopolis family!” Jesse informed. “I’m Steph’s uncle.”

Dean reached over to shake his hand, “Nice to meet you. You own an awesome club by the way!”

“Thank you.”

Dean grinned at Kimmy standing on Jesse’s right, “And you must be Kimmy?”

Kimmy looked impressed that he knew her name, “So you’re Stephanie’s man. Great to meet you Deano!”

“Er, it’s Dean!” Kimmy simply smiled, and Jesse knew Dean correcting her was a waste of time. ‘Deano’ would forever be the name Kimmy referred to him as from now on in, and if he thought of a way to stop her, then it would be a first.

Stephanie was looking at Amelia. She had the same eyes as her brother, “Amelia, you have lovely eyes!”

Amelia smiled sweetly, she had also inherited her brother’s dimpled smile.

“Doesn’t she!” Nicky said admirably.

Jesse cleared his throat, “Shall we make our way outside?”

“Yeah, come on Dean – I want to introduce you to my dad?” Stephanie said, grabbing his hand.

Chatting, and laughing, the small group headed to the backyard. They almost collided with Joey on their way past who was rushing over to greet Carmen, “Hey Carmen.”

Carmen’s answering smile was dazzling showing off her perfect while teeth, “Hey Joey.” She leaned over and kissed him.

“Ooh!” Michelle and Aaron said from the living room sofa. Joey went bright pink.

Carmen held out a large plastic bowl, “This is my famous Grilled Tuna Salad.”

Joey took it from her, “It looks delicious. I love food.” He patted his stomach in appreciation.

Taking her arm in his he steered her across the living room toward the kitchen. They both laughed as Comet bounded past wearing a skimmer hat, decorated in ‘stars’ and ‘stripes’.

“This lemonade is delicious,” Aaron suddenly declared. “Michelle you make the best lemonade – not too sweet, not too sour.”

Michelle was so shocked upon receiving a compliment from Aaron that she almost dropped her own tumbler of lemonade, “T … Thanks, Aaron,” she stammered.

 

~*~*~

 

As the afternoon turned into evening, and the evening progressed into night, the barbeque was progressing nicely. The food had been delicious and plentiful, and Irene and Danny’s mother were currently passing out slices of Danny’s ‘Uncle Sam’ cake. Michelle was kept busy keeping the lemonade flowing, while Pete had the job of circulating the beer. The red, white and blue twinkle lights stung through the yard looked beautiful, and the tea candles on each table, in red, white, and blue holders of course, were inviting and comforting. The stereo set up on grass was currently belting out ‘Tom Petty’s – American Girl’.

From the table he sat at with Kimmy, DJ, Joey, and Carmen, Jesse said, “I’m taking Kimmy up the coast on my motorcycle tomorrow.” Turning to Kimmy he said, “Kim, don’t forget to set your alarm for seven, we leave promptly at eight!”

Kimmy waved a hand in the air, “No need. I wake up at seven o’clock no matter what time it is.”

Jesse stared at her in disbelief. He looked over at Joey and Carmen and noticed they had opted for the ‘lets keep smiling and humor Kimmy’ expression. He decided to do the same.

DJ opened her mouth to inform Kimmy that she had slept in until 11am a few weeks back, but decided it was better not to try and understand or question Kimmy’s logic.

Stephanie and Gia were sitting on the grass, enjoying the slight evening breeze, “Steph, Dean is so cute,” Gia, gushed. Dean was standing over by the barbeque talking to his uncle, Danny, and Gia’s mom Claire. “You are so lucky.”

“I know,” Stephanie, sighed. “Aren’t his eyes the most amazing shade of green?”

Gia nodded in agreement, a wistful smile on her face. Glancing over again she whispered excitedly, “Hey Steph, it looks like my mom, and your dad are getting on pretty well?”

Stephanie sighed again, but this time in defeat, “I don’t know Gia, I think I’ve had enough of matchmaking, I mean my last one was a disaster!” She indicated to her uncle who had an arm around Kimmy, and then to Carmen who was sitting close to Joey, laughing at something he had just said.

Gia pulled a face, “Well no one could have foreseen that your gorgeous uncle would end up with that thing, I mean really?”

Next thing Nicky and Amelia went running past, Nicky holding a Fourth of July balloon which read, ‘Time to Grill.’ They paused at Jesse’s table and Nicky announced to his dad, “I’m going to marry Amelia one day!” Amelia nodded in agreement.

DJ and Kimmy laughed at the horrified expression on Jesse’s face. “Don’t worry Uncle Jesse, he did say ‘one day’,” DJ giggled.

Making her way over to Dean, Stephanie was just in time to overhear her dad say, “Steph backed Joey’s car through that window over there when she was eight. Amazingly enough she’s turned out to be a pretty decent driver.”

Dean gave her a wide grin as she approached.

“Daad!” Stephanie whined. “Must you discuss my embarrassing childhood memories?”

Dean winked at her, “I’m loving this conversation.”

“Well of course … you are!” Stephanie turned to Ethan. “Any humiliating stories regarding your nephew you would like to share with me?”

Ethan smiled, “I have a million of them.” Dean shot a warning look at his uncle, but Ethan ignored him. “One that springs to mind occurred when Dean was in Fourth Grade. For some unknown reason some misguided teacher selected Dean to sit with, and assist the younger kids at lunchtime. One of the little boys started flicking peas with a fork and instead of being responsible and saying, ‘Don’t do that – you’ll get into trouble!’ Dean said, ‘It’s much better if you use a spoon, look!’ At which point he fired a fast missile straight at the back of his teacher’s skull. His mom received a phone call, and Dean spent the rest of lunchtime sitting in the corner.”

Stephanie giggled hysterically, Gia’s mum laughed, and Danny snorted with laughter.

“Thanks for that!” Dean reprimanded his uncle.

“You’re welcome!”

“Ooh Dean, such a troublemaker!” Stephanie teased, elbowing him in the side.

Across the grass, Michelle was passing out glow sticks, “Alex, what color do you want? The choices are red, white, and blue.”

“Well duh, what other colors would there be? White, please.”

Michelle poked out her tongue at him, selecting a white stick from the box and passed it to Alex. “Amelia?”

“Red thanks.”

“Me too,” Nicky echoed. “I want the same color as Amelia.”

“Of course you do!” Michelle agreed, handing them each a red stick.

Alex bent the plastic to break the internal glass capsule, and gave the tube a shake to distribute the color evenly. A white glow filled the darkness. Nicky and Amelia soon followed suit, adding red to the festivities.

“Okay,” Michelle called, “Who wants blue?” She passed a table where Jesse’s band, and several others were loudly singing ‘God Bless the USA’, while Pete played his guitar. She briefly wondered how much they had had to drink.

Passing her dad, already busily cleaning the barbeque, Michelle rolled her eyes.

DJ now stood chatting with her friend Nelson who was gazing across the backyard in amazement to where Kimmy now sat on Jesse’s lap. He shook his head in disbelief, “Even though you told me about your uncle and Kimmy, DJ, I would never have believed it until now having witnessed it with my own two eyes.”

DJ laughed, taking a sip of lemonade, “Yeah, it does take some getting used to!”

Stephanie and Dean were sitting on the Tanner’s outdoor two-seater bench, enjoying a moment alone.

“So Dean!” Stephanie asked. “When you arrived, your uncle said you referred to me as ‘Your Girlfriend’?”

Dean attempted to look nonchalant, but failed, “Okay, you caught me! The last couple of weeks I have been thinking of you as my … girlfriend!”

Stephanie placed her hand over his, “Me too! I mean, I’ve been thinking of you as my boyfriend … not girlfriend.”

Dean grinned, “Thanks for clarifying that.” He leaned over to kiss her.

Stephanie gently pushed him back holding up a hand to stop him, “Wait! Not here, in front of all my family and friends – not for our first kiss.”

Dean smiled, “Yeah you’re right. Probably not the best place! How about tomorrow night we catch a movie?”

Stephanie snuggled against him on the bench, “Sounds great!”

Michelle approached them then, carrying a small cardboard box, “You guys are a bit old for glow sticks, how bout sparklers?”

“Why not!” Stephanie said. “I’ll take a blue one.”

Back in the kitchen Carmen was helping Joey load the dishwasher, and rinse some of the remaining dishes. Luckily they had opted for paper plates, and plastic cutlery, and the beer drinkers were drinking straight from bottles, so it was really only the serving dishes, and the lemonade tumblers.

Joey said, “I feel a little guilty, you’re supposed to be my guest, and here I am working you like a slave!”

Carmen rinsed the now empty potato salad bowl, “I don’t mind. I want to spend as much time with you as possible,” she finished shyly.

Joey reached for her hand, “Me too!” he confessed.

Mrs. Carruthers picked that moment to shuffle into the kitchen carrying several empty beer bottles. Upon spying Joey and Carmen their hands clasped together, she sniffed loudly, and dumping the bottles in Danny’s recycle bin, wheeled around storming out of the kitchen.

Joey and Carmen looked at each other and laughed, “Ex girlfriend?” Carmen teased.

Joey looked horrified, “Good gracious – no!”

“Do you think those were all her own beers?” Carmen giggled.

Joey snorted, “Well lets give Mrs. Carruthers the benefit of the doubt and hope that she was clearing up empty beer bottles.” Still laughing, they continued working.

Outside, Pete and Angela were finished with their sing-a-long and had now joined Jesse and Kimmy at their table, where Alex was busy showing off his recently learned poker tricks.

“Hey Alex!” Pete suggested, “How bout I show you a magic trick?”

Alex nodded enthusiastically, handing Pete the deck of cards.

“Okay!” Pete started shuffling the cards. “This is an ordinary set of cards right – there are none missing?”

Alex shook his head to indicate no.

“Right then! Watch me closely so you can be sure I’m not cheating!” Alex had his eyes glued to Pete, as he expertly shuffled the pack. The others were also watching intently. Pete suddenly stopped, “How’s that?”

Alex eyed him suspiciously. “Keep shuffling!”

“Your wish is my command,” Pete continued to shuffle for ten seconds stopping again, “What about now?”

“Hmm!” Alex thought determined not to be outsmarted. “Can I shuffle them for a bit?”

Jesse laughed at his son’s cunningness.

Smiling Pete handed him the deck, “Go ahead kid!” Alex wasn’t as skilled as Pete when it came to shuffling, but he was pretty good for his age. After about twenty seconds he handed the cards back to Pete.

“Are you satisfied now that they are shuffled enough? Alex nodded slowly. “Excellent!” Pete continued. “Now here comes the magic part. I’m going to ask you to pick the top card, memorize it, and then place it back on the top of the pack, and I bet you, that it will take me two tries to guess which card is yours! Any questions?”

“No.”

Pete held out the pack face down, “Pick the top card then.”

Alex reached over and gingerly slid the top card toward him, taking care not to reveal any part of the card. Backing away from the table slightly, he turned it up to face him, smiled secretly, and then carefully placed it back on the deck.

“Cool!” Pete said. “Now I take the pack and place it behind my back like so. Now remember I get two guesses, but I bet I can guess it in one go. Here I go – is this your card?” Pete whipped the deck from behind him displaying the top card to Alex, ten of clubs.

Alex laughed happily, shaking his head, “Nope, you lose.”

Pete held up a finger, “Not yet! Remember I get two guesses. Pack goes back behind me, and, ‘well la’, is this your card?”

An amazed look crossed Alex’s face, “Five of diamonds – you guessed right! How did you do that Pete?”

“A Magician never tells!” Alex looked crestfallen.

“Pete!” Jesse exclaimed.

Angela patted his arm, “Oh come on Pete, don’t leave the kid hanging.”

Pete smiled; he had intended to show Alex all along, “Well okay,” he pretended. “How can I resist a request from a pretty lady!” Kimmy snorted.

“Okay, here’s how it’s done. When I put the deck behind my back I carefully turned your card over so it was facing out, and then with the cards still behind my back I flipped the deck. You thought I was showing you the top of the pack, but I was actually showing you the bottom, while the top card was facing me. I then placed the deck behind my back again to flip it back, so when I bought it back out the top card, your card, was facing you, which I now knew – easy!”

Alex looked thoughtful while he processed what Pete had just revealed. A triumphant smile spread across his features, “Oh I get it, that is so cool!”

“Awesome trick Pete,” Angela approved.

Kimmy was frowning in concentration, “I don’t get it!”

Alex grinned, “I’ll do a demonstration for you and Nicky tomorrow Kimmy!” He grabbed the pack of cards off the table, “Thanks so much Pete. I have to go and show grandpa this trick.” And with that he climbed down from the table and raced off.

Despite the number of people present at the barbeque it was inevitable that Kimmy would run into Stephanie at some point. Returning from the bathroom she literally banged into her in the upstairs hallway.

“Gibbler – I haven’t seen you around the past couple of weeks.’ Stephanie folded her arms across her chest.

“I would hardly think you would be complaining about that?” Kimmy had wisely opted to give Stephanie some space, by staying away – at least until the dust settled anyway. Jesse was spending a significant amount of time at her apartment, and they saw each other at work, and after work. The previous Sunday they had taken Nicky and Alex to the San Francisco Zoo, and Kimmy had accompanied the boys to the park a couple of times, so they wouldn’t think she was neglecting them.

“Of course not!” Stephanie smirked, twirling a section of her long blonde hair around her finger. “But if I had of known that all it took to rid your presence from the house was for you to start dating Uncle Jesse then I would have suggested it ages ago.”

Kimmy feigned indifference, “Glad it worked out for you then.”

“Well your name is Kimmy Gibbler so I don’t expect you will stay away forever?” Stephanie shrugged nonchalantly.

Kimmy nodded in agreement, “Staying away forever would be a lot for me to achieve!”

Stephanie made no further comment, simply brushed past her and continued walking. Kimmy watched her leave, relieved that things were starting to look up for her and Stephanie. Maybe one day they would be able to return to their regular bantering – one could only hope?


	21. Epilogue

By midnight the majority of the guests had left; except for Dean, Ethan, Amelia, Carmen, Pete, Angela, and Kimmy.

Nicky, Alex, and Amelia were lolling on the couch, half asleep watching a video of ‘Disney’s Aladdin’, when Ethan and Jesse entered the living room.

“Okay boys, say goodnight to Amelia, and then off to bed. It’s late!” Jesse picked up the remote to stop the movie.

The twins protested, but it was weak. Alex yawned, “Can I go and say goodnight to Pete and Kimmy?”

“Alright, but make it quick!”

Alex hurried away, waving goodbye to Amelia and her uncle, surprisingly energetic for someone who was nearly asleep less than two minutes previously.

Ethan picked Amelia up in his arms, “Thanks for the invite Jesse. Amelia and I enjoyed it immensely!”

“You’re welcome. I expect we will be seeing a lot more of each other, considering how well the kids are getting along, and with your nephew dating my niece?”

“Yep, it sure is a small world.”

“Night Amelia,” Nicky said sleepily.

Amelia smiled, giving Nicky a small wave from over Ethan’s shoulder.

“See you Jesse. Bye Nicky!” Ethan disappeared out the front door.

Jesse closed the door behind them, “Nicky, bed!” he ordered on his way past the couch where Nicky had closed his eyes, “Al, where are you?” He entered the kitchen making his way toward the backyard.

“Coming dad,” Alex raced into the kitchen.

“Pick up your brother on the way past!” Jesse called after him, as Alex continued on into the living room.

“Hey great party, Jess Man!” Pete entered the kitchen snacking on a leftover piece of Danny’s homemade cake.

“Yeah, we need to have get-togethers like this more often!”

Pete finished the last of the cake, licking crumbs from his fingers, “I’m heading back to L.A. tomorrow, and Ang is joining me.”

Jesse raised his eyebrows in surprise, “Really? That’s so unlike you Pete. So Angela is able to drop her life in San Francisco just like that?”

Pete shrugged, “We are both pretty free and easy people Jess. Our relationship may not work out, but we’ll see what happens.”

Jesse nodded, “As long as you’re happy Pete.”

“How about you? Do you see things working out with Kimmy?”

Jesse nodded again, “I think so!”

Pete held out his hand, “I’ll see you Jess.”

Jesse shook it, “Try not to stay away so long this time Pete?”

Pete winked slyly, “Well I may have to come back for a wedding?”

“Or maybe I’ll be going to L.A. for yours?”

Pete snorted, “Stranger things have happened!”

“I’ll walk you out. I’d like to say goodbye to Angela, and wish her luck with you.” Jesse grinned.

Stephanie and Dean were heading out to Dean’s car holding hands.

“I had a great time tonight,” Dean emphasized. “Your family is awesome!”

“Thanks! I liked your uncle, and Amelia is so gorgeous.”

Dean stopped walking, turning to face her, “I know someone else who is gorgeous.”

Stephanie blushed, looking down, but Dean placed a hand under her chin, tilting her face up until it met his.

“Looks like there’s no one around now?” he said huskily his green eyes boring into hers.

Dean leaned down and Stephanie watched transfixed as his mouth moved closer, his lips touching hers for the first time. The kiss was soft and sweet and it felt incredible. All too soon it was over, and Dean took a step back gently releasing her.

Smiling he said, “I’ll pick you up tomorrow at seven. Night Steph!”

“Looking forward to it!” she called, watched him jog the short distance to his car.

Jesse and Kimmy were the last two left in the backyard. Kimmy was blowing out the table candles, while Jesse was scanning the grass with a flashlight, searching for discarded sparkler sticks, so he could add then to a bucket of water to soak, before disposing.

“Did you enjoy tonight?” he asked, spotting a stick on one of the tables.

“Yeah, it was fun!” Kimmy blew out the last candle and the backyard was enveloped in darkness, only the twinkle lights remaining.

“Sorry, Ma was so cool towards you?”

Kimmy shrugged, “That’s okay. It was to be expected. Like you said they’ll come around, I think Stephanie is starting to thaw.”

“I think that’s all of them,” Jesse switched the flashlight off, setting it on a nearby table. “Last thing we want is a fire, especially in this dry weather!”

Kimmy stood in the middle of the lawn. “These lights are kind of romantic, even if they are red, white, and blue.”

Jesse crossed the grass to stand in front of her, “And here we are all alone.”

Kimmy shook her head to clear it, “Sometimes I still can’t believe I’m with you. I keep thinking I’ll wake up and it’s all a dream!”

Smiling, Jesse gently pulled her into his arms, “Believe it!” he said tenderly seeking her mouth. Kimmy’s arms went around his neck, and they remained locked in each other’s embrace, contemplating their future together, the lights twinkling in the darkness.

THE END!


End file.
